Kaleidoscope Heart
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic éponyme de Cherry Tiger : Diverses collections de drabbles et d'OS venant de moi, que ce soit des intrigues proposées ou les miennes. De leur temps à Deimon puis à Saikyoudai et au-delà, il y a beaucoup à découvrir sur le Démon et sa manager.
1. L'expérience

_Auteur : Cherry Tiger_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Titre : **L'expérience

**Rating : **K+

**Word Count : **603

**Note de l'auteur : Comme je suis en train d'écrire pas mal de drabbles récemment, j'ai pensé les compiler ici en une seule fic. Ça peut être des intrigues du Groupe HirumaxMamori sur DeviantArt, des cadeaux pour des amis, ou mes propres défis (en général des chansons). Du moment que c'est un drabble OS je le posterai là en tout cas.**

**Celui-ci pour commencer a été écrit pour le Groupe HirumaxMamori sur DA pour le thème de Juin « Jeu d'enfant ». Je n'avais pas tant d'inspiration que cela et finalement c'est devenu bien plus sot et confus que prévu. J'ai décidé de me baser sur ma « propre expérience » que j'ai eue en université lorsque j'ai dû rédiger un papier sur les Enfants et les Médias. Et vu que Mamori souhaite devenir professeur de maternelle, j'ai trouvé que cette idée lui irait comme un gant. Euh… bonne lecture ? Et dites-moi si ça craint, parce que franchement ce drabble est trop zarbe XD**

* * *

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois venu m'aider, » se moqua Mamori en fermant la porte. « Tu es sûr que tout s'est bien passé ? »

Hiruma venait juste de remettre ses habits de tous les jours et commençait à ramasser les dessins éparpillés au sol. « Tsss, ces putain d'mioches n'auraient pas pu me faire de mal. J'ai vécu bien pire, tu te souviens ? »

Mamori se mordit la lèvre tout en esquissant un sourire. Elle commença elle aussi à ranger la pièce qui était littéralement jonchée de jouets, de dessins et de peintures. Mamori devra passer la serpillière plus tard. Elle devait toujours rédiger un rapport sur la capacité d'imitation des enfants avec les informations glanées au cours de sa petite expérience avec eux cette après-midi. Elle avait préparé une scénette avec sa camarade de classe, ainsi que des jeux et des ateliers de dessin, afin d'analyser les réactions des enfants. Malheureusement, sa camarade s'était désistée au dernier moment ce qui ne pouvait que lui confirmer que travailler avec les autres était gonflant.

Dans la panique qui s'ensuivit où elle réalisa qu'elle devait s'occuper de cinq enfants hyperactifs toute seule, elle avait appelé Hiruma pour qu'il lui amène l'une des vidéos préparées au cas où (on n'était jamais trop prudent). Mais elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'Hiruma arrive dans un costume de lapin plutôt familier et se produise dans une scénette complètement différente de ce qu'elle avait prévu. Les enfants avaient adorés toutefois et s'étaient beaucoup amusés. Donc l'expérience s'était tout de même bien déroulée…

Alors qu'elle continuait de ranger, elle ramassa l'un des dessins et rougit légèrement : « Je pense que notre scénette est allée un peu trop loin. »

Hiruma regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Mamori et sourit comme un maniaque. Le dessin représentait le visage du lapin embrassant quasiment Mamori avec des cœurs pastichés tout autour. « Ke ke ke, rien n'échappe à ces putain d'gamins. »

« Tu n'avais vraiment pas besoin de me tenir si fort, » rétorqua Mamori. « La scénette nous forçait à faire certaines poses, certes, mais c'était juste pour voir si les enfants les interprétaient à leur manière. »

« Donc ils ont vu que je ne pouvais pas enlever mes pattes de toi et même EUX savent ce que ça veut putain de dire, » répliqua-t-il.

Mamori le regarda un moment avant de soupirer : « Oui, oui, tu as raison. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir remarqué. Mais tu ne peux pas vraiment me blâmer, j'avais beaucoup trop à faire dès que je suis entrée au club d'Amefuto à Deimon pour pouvoir réaliser que… »

« Eh bien, on dirait qu'être un gosse a ses putains d'avantages, » dit Hiruma alors qu'il lui tendait un flingue en plastique. « Si c'est le cas, que dirais-tu de jouer à un petit jeu avant que je rentre ? »

« Jeu ? » Répéta Mamori avec curiosité, prenant le jouet pour le poser sur la table. « Quel genre de … ? »

« Du genre que tu n'oublieras pas, » dit-il en glissant un bras autour de sa taille et en rapprochant son visage du sien.

Mamori n'était pas sûre d'aimer vraiment ce jeu. Mais alors qu'elle baissait les yeux sur un autre dessin où on la voyait se blottir contre le lapin, elle décida que peut-être les enfants étaient bien plus perspicaces qu'on ne le croyait, même s'ils ne s'exprimaient pas encore avec des mots. Notant mentalement d'en parler dans son papier, elle ferma les yeux et pressa ses lèvres contre celles d'Hiruma.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : J'aimerais dédicacer ce premier chapitre de Kaleidoscope Heart à Cristal Noir, qui en plus de me suivre m'a fait découvrir de grandioses fanfictions par Cherry Tiger, et à ma fan, dont la review sur Dans le Feu de l'Action m'a fichu un sourire sur la figure toute la soirée. J'aimerais d'ailleurs la remercier et lui répondre ici :**

***En français, certes, les noms se conjuguent au pluriel mais pas pour les couleurs composées telles que bleu ciel et vert émeraude. Toutefois, ta proposition est effectivement bonne : « Ses yeux bleu ciel trouvent les vert émeraude d'Hiruma ».**

*** « momentum » est un terme typiquement anglophone et je l'ai laissé tel quel dans ma traduction du Lieutenant et de l'Assassin car ce mot est classe et dans certains contextes de cette fic intraduisible. C'est l'élan, en fait, après une course par exemple comme ce qui arrive à Mamori. Navrée d'avoir été paresseuse pour ce mot.**

***Effectivement, l'uni c'est l'université soit Saikyoudai pour nos deux tourtereaux. Il était question de collège dans la VO, mais après le lycée de Deimon je trouvais qu'il fallait mieux le traduire comme ça. Je suis consciente d'avoir pris le terme raccourci, mais visiblement tu préfères le terme complet.**

***Rien à dire, tu as vu l'erreur.**

*** « bajoues » est un mot français officiel : il s'agit des joues chez les enfants. Vu que Mamori boude parfois comme une gosse, j'ai pensé que le terme était bon^^**

**Et pour finir, merci d'avoir commenté, de m'avoir donné ton avis et surtout d'avoir lu ma traduction ! Serais-tu mon reviewer anonyme ou vous êtes plusieurs que je dois remercier chaleureusement pour votre support ?**

*****En tout cas cette traduction-là n'a pas été bêta-testée, je me suis juste relue en faisant de mon mieux pour vous fournir une fic de qualité. Et ne vous fiez pas à ce premier chapitre, car la suite est vraiment epic je peux vous l'assurer. De plus, sachez que j'ai décidé de traduire trois fics de cette auteur, Kaleidoscope Heart n'étant que la première, et qu'au vue de ces super chapitres attendez-vous à du lourd dans les mois à venir^^' Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô**


	2. Pensées Divergentes

_Auteur : Cherry Tiger_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Titre : **Pensées Divergentes

**Rating : **K+

**Word Count : **

**Résumé : **Après avoir été assez maladroite avec le lance-flamme d'Hiruma, Mamori médita sur la signification de cet incident.

**Note de l'auteur : Je dois blâmer Honeybee_89 qui avec son intrigue « Feu » sur DeviantArt (le thème du mois de Juillet) m'a inspiré ce drabble. Je ne comptais pas vraiment participer mais j'ai eu cette idée et elle ne voulait pas me lâcher alors… on va dire que c'est ma participation^^ Bon, c'est court et pas grand-chose. Mais j'espère que vous apprécierez.**

* * *

_Il ressemble beaucoup au feu, _pensa-t-elle en frottant la marque de brûlé sur son tee-shirt.

Son « petit » incident avec le lance-flamme avait appris bien plus à Mamori qu'elle ne s'en rendait encore compte. En y réfléchissant, cette pensée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit juste après l'incident avait donné naissance à pleins d'autres sur le démoniaque Quarterback. Comme le fait qu'il était aussi incontrôlable que la flamme qui avait brûlé une partie du terrain. Il faisait autant de dégâts et était sans pitié pour ceux autour de lui.

Ses pensées divergèrent encore plus loin lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle tenait le lance-flamme de manière négligée et qu'elle était pareille avec lui. Faisant de son mieux pour essayer de le contrôler, parfois il se retournait contre elle, causant gêne et douleur. Elle regarda l'équipe de foot aller au-delà de leurs limites grâce à lui, mais elle voyait également combien il se dépassait, et malgré tous ses efforts il se fichait de sa préoccupation à son égard. Il était aussi imprudent après tout, réalisa-t-elle.

C'est alors qu'elle arriva au bout de son cheminement mental. Ce qui la fit sourire, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le terrain, des dossiers dans une main et une caméra dans l'autre. Il était sur le banc, soufflant des bulles de chewing-gum, et il lui demanda pourquoi elle faisait une tronche aussi horrible, ce qu'elle ignora en prenant place à ses côtés.

Oui, il ressemblait beaucoup au feu. Il allumait un brasier dans le cœur de chaque membre de l'équipe et elle était sûre qu'il continuerait de brûler jusqu'à la fin. Et malgré l'affreuse expérience qu'elle avait eu avec le feu et combien il était destructeur, c'était une flamme qu'elle souhaitait voir vivre. Et elle savait que ce serait le cas tant qu'elle resterait avec lui.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Traduire une HiruMamo en regardant les épisodes de la série en VOSTFR, il n'y a que ça de vrai ! Quand je pense qu'Ishimaru n'était pas si invisible que ça au début puisque Sena l'a remarqué et l'a fait rentrer dans l'équipe. Eyeshieldo Ni-juu-ichi o gambatte ! Et merci à Laure pour sa review, je suis toujours ravie de rendre service^^ Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	3. Choux à la crème

_Auteur : Cherry Tiger_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Titre : **Choux à la crème

**Rating : **T (juste au cas où)

**Word Count : **450

**Résumé : **Mamori s'est absentée pour deux semaines et trouve à son retour une surprise plutôt étrange dans le frigo.

**Note de l'auteur : Le résumé craint, vraiment ! Bon, en tant que grande amatrice de sucreries (et en particulier de gâteaux), je me devais de participer au thème du mois d'Aout « Doux » (N/T : qui peut se traduire par sucrerie également). J'espère vraiment que vous apprécierez ceci ! ^^**

* * *

Ce ne fut qu'après quelques mois de mariage que Mamori avait remarqué un truc louche incluant son mari. Elle s'était absente pour deux semaines à cause du boulot et elle savait que son mari n'aimait pas trop cela. Mais bon, le travail était le travail, aussi l'avait-elle laissé tout seul pour deux semaines.

Lorsqu'elle revint, rien ne semblait avoir changé. Son mari était à la maison et il la salua de la même manière glaciale dont il avait le secret avant qu'elle n'aille préparer le dîner. Ce ne fut qu'en ouvrant le frigo qu'elle découvrit sa surprise.

Des choux à la crème. Ceux-là même, sucrés et crémeux, qui avaient fait la hantise de son mari pendant des années, se trouvaient posés au beau milieu du frigo. Mamori essaya de se souvenir si elle en avait acheté avant de partir, mais même si ça avait été le cas elle ne les aurait pas laissés au frigo pour que son mari pique une crise. Alors que faisaient-ils là ?

Et c'est alors qu'elle réalisa que les choux étaient dans une boite de six… mais qu'il n'en restait que trois. Qui en avait mangé la moitié ?

Mamori se posa la question dans les jours qui suivirent. Elle étudia soigneusement son mari et essaya de comprendre pourquoi les choux à la crème étaient là. Elle le lui demanda mais il lui répondit simplement qu'il les avait achetés pour elle sans expliquer pourquoi il en manquait la moitié. Elle se demanda s'il voyait une autre femme mais à l'idée qu'une autre personne qu'elle pouvait passer sous silence les excès de son mari la fit dénier une telle pensée. Juste au cas où elle vérifia tous les signes qui montreraient qu'il la trompait mais vraiment ce n'était pas le cas.

Peut-être avait-il rendu visite à Kurita ? Même si c'était le cas, Kurita n'aurait jamais laissé la moitié d'une boite de choux entamée. Il était aussi mauvais que Mamori pour s'arrêter de manger lorsqu'il s'agissait de choux à la crème. Ils étaient tous les deux sans merci.

Incapable de cacher plus longtemps sa curiosité, elle lui confia de nouveau que cette histoire de choux la turlupinait grandement. Cette fois son mari se tortilla un peu, visiblement gêné, ce qui inquiétât Mamori.

A sa grande surprise, il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa profondément, sa langue explorant gentiment sa bouche. Et puis il s'écarta et murmura : « Tu as le même goût que ces satanées dégoutantes choses. »

Ils n'en parlèrent plus par la suite mais elle avait compris. A chaque fois qu'elle s'absentait pour un bout de temps, Mamori trouvait une boite de choux à la crème dans le frigo, avec quelques pâtisseries qui manquaient.


	4. La SaintValentin oubliée

_Auteur : Cherry Tiger_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Titre : **La Saint-Valentin oubliée

**Rating : **K+

**Word Count : **678

**Résumé : **La vie à Saikyoudai a été si chaotique que Mamori en a même oublié que c'était la Saint-Valentin.

**Note de l'auteur : Désolée, les résumés ne sont pas mon point fort aujourd'hui. C'était censé être un cadeau d'anniversaire pour daftken de LJ mais bon, j'ai pris mon temps, ok ? Navrée pour ça ! Ben, ça m'a surtout été inspiré par la chanson « Valentines » de Kina Grannis. J'ai essayé de faire quelque chose d'un peu plus profond que juste du fluff, mais hélas, je n'ai que du fluff en tête pour ce genre de truc. J'espère que vous aimerez toujours cet OS les gens.**

* * *

A Deimon, Mamori trouvait plus facile de se maintenir au goût du jour. Elle n'avait pas tant de temps libre que ça, mais tout était à sa place.

Saikyoudai, toutefois, semblait être son plus gros défi. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que la charge de travail à l'université serait de trop pour elle. Et comme elle continuait d'assurer le poste de manager pour l'équipe de foot américain, avec Hiruma lui donnant constamment des ordres et ajoutant à sa charge, le temps était une denrée rare pour elle désormais.

Donc tandis que tout le monde s'y était préparé bien en avance, cela la surprenait grandement que ce soit maintenant la fin de la journée. Et pas juste de n'importe quelle journée… la Saint-Valentin.

Dieu seul sait comment une telle date ait pu lui sortir de la tête. Evidemment elle y avait pensé la semaine dernière, mais franchement, passer la journée à écarter tout cœur rouge, rose et chocolat qui entraient dans son champ de vision ? Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas chez elle.

Bien sûr, elle pouvait mettre ça sur le compte de la bibliothèque où elle était restée à étudier la plupart de la journée. Mais le plus grand coupable devait être Hiruma puisqu'il l'avait occupé avec encore plus de travail pour le club. Où était ce satané démon voilà la question, car non seulement il avait jeté toutes les feuilles sur la table en en renversant sur le sol, mais il avait laissé toute la salle en plan, l'obligeant à rester enfermée jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

Il était maintenant huit heures du soir et elle était sûre qu'il était bien trop tard pour demander à quiconque de passer du temps avec elle, puisque la plupart de ses amies avaient déjà des plans pour ce soir. En soupirant lourdement, Mamori se dirigea vers son petit appartement et décida qu'elle pouvait tout aussi bien travailler sur le papier dû dans quelques semaines.

La Saint-Valentin serait juste un jour comme un autre pour elle.

Alors qu'elle approchait de son appartement, elle reçut un texto d'Hiruma dont le contenu crytique tenait en deux mots : « _Attends-moi._ »

Il ne lui dit pas où l'attendre, aussi devina-t-elle qu'il s'invitait à la maison. A peu près dix minutes plus tard, il débarqua avec une poignée de DVDs dans la main gauche et une boîte de choux à la crème dans la main droite. « Hein ? » s'exclama Mamori. « Hiruma-kun, pourquoi… ? »

Il ne lui dit pas grand-chose alors qu'il plaçait son ordinateur sur la table basse devant le canapé et démarra l'un des DVDs. Un film d'action, un avec beaucoup de fusillade et de violence. « Est-ce que tu as finis ce que je t'avais demandé ? » Demanda-t-il.

Mamori fronça les sourcils au changement de sujet d'Hiruma. Cependant elle lui répondit : « C'est fait. Je sais que tu en avais besoin rapidement, mais ça devait vraiment être pour aujourd'hui ? »

Il l'ignora. Mais il remarqua que son regard s'adoucissait. Et puis une pensée s'insinua dans son esprit… aussi prit-elle place à côté de lui et se saisit-elle délicatement de la boîte de pâtisseries. Tandis qu'ils regardaient le film, Mamori se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à pouvoir sentir l'odeur de menthe du chewing-gum sans sucre qu'il mâchouillait.

« Tu as aussi oublié quel jour on était, n'est-ce-pas ? » Dit-elle. « Je croyais que tu te fichais des choses de ce genre ? »

« Si tu n'aimes pas, je me casse putain, » lui répondit-il nonchalamment, mais il lui lança un rapide coup d'œil avant de continuer à regarder le film.

C'est alors que Mamori sourit enfin. Sa réponse était parfaitement claire à ses oreilles. C'était son excuse pour l'avoir fait travailler d'arrache-pied aujourd'hui, un jour qu'il savait qu'elle aurait préféré passer avec ses amies, à préparer des cadeaux, ce genre de trucs. Et tandis qu'elle posait sa tête sur son épaule, regardant des figures se faire tuer à l'écran, elle réalisa que malgré la journée horrible qu'elle avait passée, cette Saint-Valentin se terminait avec lui.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Eh oui, je ne vous oublie pas ! Par contre de dimanche à mercredi je vais m'interdire de toucher à un ordinateur parce que je vais finalement avoir des vacances et retrouver une grande amie : J'ai beau adorer traduire, j'aimerais me changer les idées pour une fois. Et pour me faire pardonner, j'aurai une surprise à mon retour pour les fans d'Eyeshield21 qui me lisent^^**

**Sur un autre registre, j'aimerais remercier mes reviewers (Yuki et Mitsu, vous ne ratez pas une de mes publications, c'est effarant !) et mes lecteurs pour me soutenir dans mon travail de fourmi. Un grand merci à Zweetoon pour son com sur "Le Premier zero du Démon" : Tu ouvres l'oeil, c'est bien, et je suis surprise que tu ne m'ais pas interrogé sur l'usage du terme Amefuto. Tes idées sont toutes valides, c'est épatant, et sache que le "etc" était déjà léger par rapport à la phrase dans la VO. Tu comprendras que pour tenir le suspense les deux autres chapitres de cette fic se feront désirer^^' Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	5. Briser la glace

_Auteur : Cherry Tiger_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Titre : **Briser la glace

**Rating : **K+

**Word Count : **

**Résumé : **Malgré ses propres doutes et peurs, Mamori réalise qu'Hiruma la comprend bien plus qu'elle ne le croit.

**Note de l'auteur : C'est marrant comment ma toute première idée pour ce drabble a fini comme ça XD J'étais grandement inspirée en écoutant le fanmix d'hellosugah sur LJ nommé Love You Madly. La toute première chanson qu'elle a choisie était « Stranger » d'Elisa et ça m'a donné une idée primaire de ce que je voulais faire passer dans ce drabble, et puis tout s'est imbriqué. Si ça ne correspond plus trop au sens premier de la chanson je m'en excuse, et bien que vous puissiez lire ce drabble tel quel, je vous recommande d'écouter le fanmix d'hellosugah (dites-moi si vous voulez le lien et je vous l'envoie en MP) ou de chercher « Stranger » Elisa sur Youtube si ça vous tente.**

**Aussi, je ne sais pas si on peut considérer ceci comme un drabble quand il fait plus de 1000 mots mais bon… c'est définitivement un OS qui vaut le détour (Je pense LOL). Je travaillerai sur le sujet de ce mois pour la communauté HiruMamo de DeviantArt bientôt et j'écoute pas mal de musiques qui me font penser à du HiruMamo, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de faire un autre fanmix alors je les mets en tant qu'intrigues personnelles. S'il y a une chanson que vous voulez me conseiller comme intrigue pour du HiruMamo, n'hésitez pas !**

**Jusque-là, appréciez cette offrande ! ^^**

* * *

Il faisait toujours noir quand Mamori s'éveilla d'un rêve étrange. Elle essaya de s'en souvenir, fouillant sa mémoire pour en ressasser les bribes éparses, mais plus elle essayait de s'en saisir, plus vite elles disparaissaient. Tout ce dont elle se rappelait, c'était d'un sentiment de confort et d'une odeur de poudre, de menthe et de café…

En fait, elle pouvait toujours la sentir, ce qu'elle trouva bizarre. Elle battit des yeux pour mieux voir ce qui l'entourait mais ne vit rien d'autre que du noir. Ce n'était décidément pas sa chambre, elle en était sûre. Alors elle se tourna de l'autre côté et vit quelque chose, ce qui lui fit réaliser quelque chose.

Elle s'était engueulée avec Hiruma.

C'était encore une de ces querelles insignifiantes qui prenaient des proportions énormes. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'elle avait découvert que Sena était Eyeshield21, et même si elle faisait de son mieux pour encourager son ami d'enfance sur le terrain, il y avait des moments où elle avait peur pour lui. Evidemment, elle avait vu la faculté impressionnante d'Eyeshield21 de contrer tous les obstacles qu'il trouvait sur sa route, mais maintenant tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était le visage de Sena alors qu'il traversait le terrain, et l'idée qu'il puisse se faire écrabouiller la secouait de toute son âme au point qu'elle n'arrivait pas toujours à la cacher et à l'encourager l'esprit léger.

Donc alors qu'elle parcourait du regard les stratégies et avait vu qu'Hiruma comptait utiliser Sena comme attaquant principal dans le prochain match, elle ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux et commença à gronder Hiruma. Au début, pour faire subir à Sena tout le poids de leur offensive dans le jeu, et puis pour l'avoir forcé à devenir Eyeshield21 en premier lieu, et enfin elle ne se contint plus et l'attaqua personnellement sur son caractère horripilant et sur le fait qu'il ne la comprendrait jamais.

Et la voilà, couchée sur le canapé dans la salle du club de foot américain, le regardant alors qu'il était assis devant son ordinateur, la seule source lumineuse éclairant son visage… et sa veste à lui qui la couvrait. Ce simple fait choqua Mamori.

Elle l'observa quelques minutes, étudiant sa figure. Il arborait une expression résolue, celle-là même qu'il prenait en travaillant sur les plans de jeu. Ses lèvres étaient scellées d'un air maussade tandis que ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'écran. Ses yeux…

Il paraissait épuisé. Elle n'avait jamais vu Hiruma être aussi fatigué auparavant. Et soudainement elle se sentit coupable pour avoir reporté toutes ses peurs sur lui. Quel genre de manager était-elle ? Il avait déjà une lourde charge sur les épaules, elle ne devrait pas augmenter son fardeau plus encore.

Ainsi elle se mit sur son séant, ce qui alerta aussitôt Hiruma de son réveil. « Tu dormais comme un putain d'bébé, » remarqua-t-il.

« Je ne me souviens pas m'être endormie, » dit-elle. Alors qu'elle battait des paupières plusieurs fois, elle réalisa que ses yeux étaient légèrement gonflés. Avait-elle pleuré ?

Il ne répondit pas, mais Mamori se souvenait de quelque chose maintenant. Après leur querelle, elle était retournée à la table pour réorganiser les données sur lesquelles elle avait travaillé et elle avait décidé de rentrer directement à la maison juste après. Mais au final elle avait posé sa tête sur ses bras croisés sur la table et s'était mise à pleurer… C'est à ce moment qu'elle s'était endormie.

Donc comment avait-elle fini sur le canapé ? Elle se leva et marcha vers lui, serrant sa veste autour de ses épaules. Elle devait s'excuser : « Hiruma-kun, je… »

« J'ai bossé un peu plus la stratégie. Compare-la aux données que tu as obtenues, » déclara-t-il simplement en lui montrant deux trois feuilles près de son ordinateur.

Mamori le regarda un instant, son excuse toujours sur les lèvres. Mais elle se pencha sur la nouvelle stratégie et l'étudia de manière approfondie. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise lorsqu'elle réalisa que Sena n'était plus le seul attaquant, mais que lorsqu'il portait l'offensive il avait toute l'équipe derrière lui… et qu'elle y jouerait un rôle également. Ça la frappa qu'il s'était assurée du rôle de Sena et du sien : « Hiruma-kun, tu… »

« Tu devrais y aller, il est déjà tard, » la coupa-t-il de nouveau tandis qu'il se levait et refermait son portable. « Finis-ça pour demain soir. »

Elle se tint là, choquée pendant un instant alors qu'Hiruma se dirigeait vers la porte. « Attends, Hiruma-kun ! » S'écria-t-elle. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, lui tournant le dos. « Ecoute-moi, s'il-te-plait, » dit-elle rapidement, espérant qu'il ne l'interromprait pas encore une fois. « Je ne voulais pas dire toutes ces choses tout à l'heure. Je sais que Sena est capable de s'occuper de lui-même, mais j'ai été si inquiète que je n'ai pas seulement oublié d'avoir foi en Sena et en les autres, mais surtout en toi. »

Hiruma se tenait parfaitement immobile. Confuse, elle continua : « Tu étais celui qui a fait ressortir le meilleur de Sena et des autres membres de l'équipe. Et tu nous as menés aussi loin pour une raison. Je n'aurais pas dû douter de toi, alors cette stratégie qui m'inclus, ce n'était pas nécessaire… nous ferons comme tu avais initialement prévu et je vous ferais confiance, à Sena et à toi. »

« Putain d'manager, » dit finalement Hiruma alors qu'il se retournait vers elle avec un rictus sur les lèvres, « ce n'est pas parce que tu ressens le besoin d'agir comme une putain d'mère-poule que ça réduit ton rôle au sein de l'équipe. Pourquoi crois-tu que ton nom ait été prononcé avant le match contre ces salauds de Bando Spiders ? »

Les souvenirs de cette journée refluèrent chez Mamori, alors qu'elle se rappelait comment elle avait pleuré dans son coin en doutant d'elle-même, et que son nom avait résonné bruyamment dans le grand stade. Elle se rappelait maintenant de son rôle, et c'est parce qu'elle se donnait à fond pour l'équipe, qu'elle comprit enfin pourquoi Hiruma avait décidé de la faire appeler par le présentateur.

« Tu savais… » Murmura-t-elle, détournant le regard alors qu'elle rougissait.

« Bien sûr, » ajouta Hiruma, « après tout, je voulais que tout le monde sache que personne ne peut se goinfrer de plus de choux à la crème que toi, » caquetant tandis qu'il quittait la salle.

« Hiruma-kun ! » S'exclama-t-elle avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. Mais désormais elle souriait en récupérant son sac et en marchant derrière lui, veste en main.

« Est-ce que tu vas me la rendre de sitôt ? » Lui demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

« C'est ce que j'allais faire, » dit-elle alors qu'elle lui tendait sa veste. Il tendit le bras pour s'en saisir, et sa main effleura la sienne alors qu'il ne récupère son vêtement. Elle sourit tandis qu'ils passaient le portail de Deimon.

Pour la toute première fois, Mamori sentit une étrange impression grandir dans sa poitrine, quelque chose qui lui semblait vaguement familier. C'était chaud et ça la rendait heureuse. Tout prenait sens désormais et elle savait que cette impression ne ferait que grandir avec le temps.

« Ne, Hiruma-kun… » Dit-elle soudain.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton désintéressé.

« Merci … » Prononça-t-elle en le regardant. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose de plus, mais elle avait l'impression en quelque sorte que ça suffisait, et puis de toute façon il n'insista pas. Au lieu de ça, une compréhension muette s'installa entre eux.

Elle ne pouvait toujours pas se souvenir de son rêve mais elle était certaine maintenant qu'Hiruma en avait fait partie. Elle ne se serait jamais attendue à ça, en voyant la petite histoire qu'ils partageaient. Pourtant, à sa manière, il avait combattu ses démons. Et c'est là qu'elle décida qu'elle ferait de même pour lui.


	6. Là à t'attendre

_Auteur : Cherry Tiger_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Titre : **Là à t'attendre

**Rating : **T

**Word Count : **1761

**Résumé : **Il ne s'y attendait pas. Mais il faut qu'il grandisse et apprenne à connaitre mieux la putain d'manager.

**Note de l'auteur : Oh, combien j'ai bataillé avec cet OS ! Je voulais en écrire un autre du POV d'Hiruma mais il est vraiment dur à mettre en scène ! Enfin bon, en collaboration avec le prompt « Chantage » de la communauté HirumaxMamori de DA, une chanson en particulier m'a aidé à définir mon idée pour cette fic : « Right Here » par Stained. Je recommande chaudement de l'écouter.**

**J'ai à peine abordé le prompt alors j'espère que ça ira. J'ai essayé d'écrire de mon mieux. J'espère qu'Hiruma n'est pas trop OOC, et malgré sa légère ire du début, que vous (l')apprécierez. ^^**

* * *

Hiruma avançait à grands pas, son esprit s'emballant. Il faisait maintenant nuit et frisquet tandis que l'hiver s'installait. Il savait que c'était risqué, marcher sur ce chemin glacé, mais il devait la trouver. Il devait lui parler.

_« Comment ça, tu comptes toujours jouer ? Le docteur a dit que tu ne pouvais pas ! »_

La douleur dans son bras droit commença à l'élancer à travers le plâtre. Elle ne répondait pas sur son portable, elle n'était pas chez elle ni nulle part à l'école. Il venait juste de traverser le parc et toujours pas signe d'elle. Il jura dans sa barbe, son souffle formant une bouffée blanchâtre.

_« Je t'ai toujours laissé faire auparavant parce que tu savais ce que tu faisais et tu te préparais à toute éventualité ! Pourquoi es-tu si imprudent désormais ? »_

Ses mots résonnaient dans sa tête. Imprudent ? Lui ? Il pensait qu'elle le connaissait mieux que ça. Mais alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce dont ils avaient discutés préalablement, il paraissait imprudent, même à ses yeux.

Après tout, c'était leur dernier match ensemble à Saikyoudai.

_« Je sais que gagner signifie énormément pour toi et que tu veux prouver beaucoup de choses dans le prochain match… Mais Hiruma-kun, si tu es blessé à vie… »_

Oui, il y avait un risque qu'il abime à vie son bras droit s'il décidait de mettre en pratique leur toute nouvelle stratégie. Elle nécessitait beaucoup de force et il s'était mis à s'entrainer doublement jusqu'à ce que …

_« Tu sais ce que tu fais ? Hiruma-kun, ton bras était enflé pendant l'entrainement ! Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si je ne l'avais pas remarqué ? »_

Elle exagérait. Son bras n'était pas aussi enflé qu'elle le disait. Et ce connard de docteur était juste bon à lui faire des frayeurs. Merde, il avait même signé une lettre comme quoi Hiruma ne devrait pas jouer dans le prochain match ! Il se souvenait avoir mis sa main gauche dans l'une de ses poches et avoir été en passe d'incriminer le docteur avec son Carnet, quand…

_« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais essayé de faire chanter le docteur ! C'est une bonne chose que je t'ai arrêté ! »_

Non, ce n'en était pas une, putain. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne manquerait pas le prochain match pour rien au monde. Il avait quelque chose à prouver, quelque chose sur lequel il avait travaillé pendant des années. Il n'allait pas laisser son salopard de bras ou qui que ce soit l'arrêter.

_« … Alors je partirai. »_

Quoi ?

_« Si tu comptes toujours jouer, alors je partirai. Je quitterai même Saikyoudai. »_

Mais pour qui elle se prenait, bordel ? Elle ne pouvait pas se barrer à cause d'un putain d'bras.

Mais c'est ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle était sortie de la salle du club, laissant Hiruma plongé dans ses pensées. Sa première idée avait été qu'elle ne le ferait pas et puis il s'était dit qu'il la laisserait partir. Alors brusquement Hiruma avait été frappé par un sentiment qu'il ne se serait jamais attendu à ressentir pour la putain d'manager.

La peur. Une peur glaciale et viscérale. Il pensait que c'était à cause de ses chances de gagner sans la putain de manager qui s'amenuisaient notablement… mais non, plus il y pensait, plus cela devenait clair.

Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer traverser un seul match, ou un seul obstacle se dressant devant lui, sans elle.

Était-elle vraiment partie ? Avait-elle commencé les préparatifs pour quitter Saikyoudai ? Sa main gauche se glissa dans sa poche encore une fois pour vérifier que le petit carnet noir y était toujours, s'assurant qu'il avait encore le pouvoir de la garder avec lui.

Mais est-ce que c'était la chose à faire ?

Hiruma avait enfin atteint Deimon. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était venu aussi loin et se demandait s'il devait vérifier ailleurs d'abord. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que l'une des lampes du terrain de l'école était en marche. Peut-être que l'un des collégiens s'entrainait tardivement tout seul ? Mais il devait en avoir le cœur net… il s'élança vers le terrain.

Elle était là, assise sur le banc habituel d'où elle supervisait l'équipe et vers lequel Hiruma se tournait constamment pendant les matchs pour info et tactiques. Elle tenait une balle de foot serrée contre sa poitrine et semblait presque congelée dans le vent mordant.

« … De tous les putains d'endroits. »

Il la regarda sursauter, ses yeux agrandis de surprise alors qu'elle les levait pour le voir devant elle : « Hiruma-kun… »

Il prit son temps pour analyser son visage. Oui, elle avait pleuré, c'était sûr. Mais pas énormément puisque ses yeux n'étaient pas gonflés. « Tu adores me rendre la vie impossible, satanée manager. »

Il l'observa détourner le regard et rester silencieuse un moment. « Je suis désolée… »

Non, il ne voulait pas une putain d'excuse. Il continua de la fixer alors qu'elle frottait nerveusement son pouce sur une ligne de la balle, toujours serrée fermement contre elle.

Et puis elle parla : « J'ai deviné. »

Il plissa les yeux. « Deviné quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu insistes tant à jouer le prochain match, » elle respira doucement. « Le dernier match. »

Il pressa fermement ses lèvres. Il ne s'y attendait pas. « T'es pleine de surprises, hein ? »

Mamori prit une grande inspiration : « J'ai appelé ton père. »

Merde. « Je croyais que tu savais t'occuper de tes petites affaires, putain d'manager. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Je sais… mais je sentais aussi que quelque chose n'allait pas. » Elle le regarda vivement. « Hiruma-kun, espèce d'idiot… tu devrais savoir à l'heure qu'il est que tu l'as surpassé. »

Elle avait vraiment deviné. « Pas totalement, » répliqua-t-il.

« Il a assisté à tes matchs et tu le sais ! » S'écria-t-elle. « Je pensais que c'était clair entre vous ! »

« Ce vieux chnoque ne sait que dalle ! » Répondit-il en hurlant lui aussi, la moutarde lui montant au nez. « Il peut dire tout ce qu'il veut, putain, mais je ne m'abaisserai pas à son niveau ! »

« Ce ne seras pas le cas ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? »

« Tu parles, comme si tu savais ce que j'ai dans la tête, putain d'manager ! »

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux désormais. « Tu as peur que ton bras te fasse ressembler à ton père… je me trompe ? »

Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il s'était seulement dit que s'il s'arrêtait maintenant, il se serait planté. Il détestait l'admettre mais elle marquait un point. Aussi vite qu'elle était venue sa rage s'évapora. Il resta silencieux alors qu'elle se levait et marchait vers lui. « Tu ne lui ressembles d'aucune façon et il en est conscient… » Murmura-t-elle. « Alors pourquoi pas toi ? »

Il y pensa un instant avant de renifler : « Ne pas lui ressembler m'a donné la force de continuer, » admit-il. « Ça m'a amené jusqu'ici. »

Elle soupira, regardant la balle dans ses bras. « Ce jeu signifie beaucoup pour toi… pour nous. Mais qu'importe… je ne peux pas supporter de te voir blesser à vie. »

« Et c'est pour ça que tu veux partir ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle fit la moue. « J'espérais qu'en partant, la stratégie ne marcherait pas aussi bien et que tu aurais à abandonner. »

« Tu ne fais pas partie de la stratégie, » dit-il, curieux.

« Je sais, » répondit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'elle voulait dire au début. Et puis tout prit sens. Pourquoi il avait ressenti cette peur quand elle s'en était allée, pourquoi il avait remué ciel et terre pour la retrouver…

Hiruma caqueta doucement : « Bordel, Anezaki, tu es une nana effrayante. Tu détiens un pouvoir bien plus puissant que mes chantages. »

Elle lui sourit alors que ses yeux se perdaient dans l'immensité du terrain. « Je ne suis pas si puissante que ça, » chuchota-t-elle tandis qu'elle reposait la balle sur le banc. « Puisque bien que j'étais déterminée à partir, regarde où je me retrouve ? A Deimon, sur le même banc où pendant une époque tu t'attendais à me voir, et au bout du compte, je t'attendais… »

Il ne répondit pas. Ses mots cimentaient son désir à lui de toujours la garder à ses côtés afin qu'ils soient pour toujours ensemble. Malgré toute la force dont elle semblait faire preuve, elle était encore fragile, aussi se décida-t-il.

« Pour ton bras… » Commença-t-elle.

« Et puis merde, » dit-il en la regardant, son cœur plus léger. « Je compte toujours jouer. Il n'y a pas moyen que je déclare forfait. Mais nous allons devoir bosser sur une nouvelle stratégie. N'espère pas te reposer. »

Elle en eut le souffle coupé : « Hiruma-kun ? Tu comptes vraiment… ? »

« Tu dois toujours rendre ce papier, non ? Ke ke ke, on dirait que tu vas avoir du pain sur la planche dans les jours à venir. Tu peux te blâmer pour ça, » dit-il alors qu'il se tournait pour partir. « Maintenant barrons-nous d'ici… »

Il sentit une légère secousse à son bras gauche et brusquement elle y était accrochée fermement, cachant sa figure derrière son épaule. Il aperçut un sourire du coin de l'œil mais des larmes tièdes mouillaient son maillot.

Il attrapa sa main et la tint. Leurs deux mains étaient froides mais elles se réchauffèrent ensemble. Ils marchèrent hors de Deimon quand elle dit : « Ton père viendra au match, tu sais. »

Il eut un rictus. « Laisse-le venir. Il l'a déjà vu, et il le verra mille fois plus ce dont je suis capable dans le prochain match. »

Elle sourit de contentement. Mais son expression changea soudainement alors qu'elle se rappelait de quelque chose : « La lettre du docteur ! »

Son rictus s'élargit tout en sachant que ça allait l'inquiétait davantage. « Je vais m'en occuper. »

« Hiruma-kun ! » S'exclama-t-elle et puis lâcha un soupir tandis qu'elle ne pouvait pas cacher son sourire. « Très bien… je ne peux pas vraiment t'arrêter pour cette fois. Mais euh… n'abime pas trop le docteur, d'accord ? Ou je te taperais avec mon balai. »

Il caqueta alors qu'il serra sa main encore plus fort.


	7. Bienvenue à Halloween

_Auteur : Cherry Tiger_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Titre : **Bienvenue à Halloween

**Rating : **T

**Word Count : **2608

**Résumé : **Mamori s'est démenée pour se déguiser en Sally de l'Étrange Noël de Monsieur Jack, seulement pour se faire tromper par ses camarades de classe. Mais Hiruma vient à la rescousse avec son propre lot de surprises…

**Note de l'auteur : Ecrit pour l'intrigue du mois d'octobre « Costume » de la communauté HirumaxMamori sur DeviantArt. NE PRENEZ PAS ****Ç****A SÉRIEUSEMENT Non, franchement, le prologue de cette fic n'a pas de sens et je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu écrire 2000 mots à partir de ça. XD Il y a eu des moments où je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je sois sérieuse … et puis nan. C'est Halloween. C'est censé être une intrigue fun. Et donc je l'ai fait aussi stupide et incohérent que possible. Alors voilà, je m'excuse si vous vous retrouvez paumé à la fin. Mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même !**

* * *

Mamori était assise sur l'un des bancs, ennuyée et en ayant finalement marre.

Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de cran pour se rendre à cette fête d'Halloween ayant lieu sur le campus de Saikyoudai, puisqu'elle n'avait pas eu l'intention d'y aller au départ. Mais c'était sa première année à Saikyoudai et certaines de ses camarades qu'elle avait rencontrés en cours avaient insisté pour qu'elle vienne, argumentant qu'elle n'avait qu'à s'habiller en un personnage féminin de film d'animation. Malgré tout ce que Mamori avait pu leur dire sur ses devoirs et le football qui lui prenaient tout son temps libre, elles s'étaient obstinées, la convaincant que leur petit groupe avait besoin de quelqu'un comme elle. Et naïvement, se disant sans enthousiasme que cela faisait effectivement longtemps qu'elle n'était pas sortie, elle avait accepté l'invitation.

Et s'était retrouvée au milieu de filles habillées en Princesses Disney avec de magnifiques robes pendant que les garçons prenaient un air suffisant dans leurs costumes princiers. Pendant ce temps-là …

Elle avait revêtue une robe rapiécée de tous côtés, avec de faux points de suture sur les l'Étrange et le visage, ainsi qu'une longue perruque brun-roux qui lui tombait jusqu'aux hanches. Dans l'esprit d'Halloween, Mamori s'était grimée comme Sally dans l'Etrange Noël de Monsieur Jack. Elle avait pensé que ce serait le costume parfait, ayant adoré le film, et elle avait même pris la peine de demander aux filles qui l'invitaient si personne d'autre n'avait eu l'idée. Elle avait travaillé dur pour faire ce costume et il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps et d'entrainement pour arriver à faire le maquillage.

Mais à l'instant où elle passa le pas de la porte elle eut l'impression qu'on la poignardait dans le cœur. Les filles lui avaient menti. Bien que ce soit une fête d'Halloween, il n'y avait ni vampires, ni goules, ni zombies ou démons comme elle s'y était attendue. Juste… de jolies filles dans de belles robes accessoirisées de leurs pédants princes.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'enfuir, une de ses camarades l'avait attrapé par le bras et elle s'était retrouvée encerclée par la foule, dont les réactions allaient du dégoût à la franche rigolade. « Oh, je ne te l'avais pas dit ? Nous nous sommes déguisées en Princesses Disney, » expliqua l'une des filles. « Elles sont animées après tout. »

« Mais je vous avais prévenu que je serai en Sally ! » Dit Mamori, essayant de ne pas avoir la voix trop brisée. Ce n'est qu'en s'exprimant qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait été la seule à parler de son costume, s'attendant stupidement à ce qu'elles suivent toutes son exemple. « Pourquoi ne pouviez-vous pas me dire que le thème était Disney ? »

« Oh, tu nous en as parlé ? Je pensais que tu savais. Après tout, personne ne prendrait Sally comme personnage féminin animé. Elle n'est même pas dessinée, juste en argile. Ce n'est pas classe du tout, » répondit-elle avec un petit sourire, et puis elle la laissa au milieu de la foule moqueuse. Elle avait été trompée et n'était même pas sûre de la raison pour laquelle elle se retrouvait dans cette situation… Avait-elle fait quelque chose qui leur avait déplu ? Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était d'être gentille et amicale avec ses camarades. Et voilà ce qui arrivait.

Et donc elle s'était assisse sur l'un des bancs à l'écart de la foule, retenant ses larmes afin de ne pas ruiner le maquillage sur lequel elle avait travaillé pendant des heures. Elle continua de se consoler, se disant qu'elle avait simplement mal jugé ces gens et qu'elle ne referait pas une telle erreur. Qu'elle savait qui elle était et qu'elle avait des amis qui l'acceptaient ainsi.

Mais surtout, que Sally était un super personnage même en n'étant pas une Princesse Disney.

Elle entendit un bruit derrière elle et se retourna pour voir qui c'était. Elle était bouche bée lorsqu'elle vit un homme l'approcher avec un crâne à la place de la tête et un smoking élimé comme habit. « J-Jack ? » Murmura-t-elle.

« Ke ke ke, mon déguisement ne peut pas être aussi bon, bordel, satanée manager, » dit une voix sous le masque.

« H-Hiruma-kun ! » S'écria Mamori mais personne de la fête ne lui prêta attention, la musique étant à fond.

Hiruma retira le masque pour révéler son sourire de requin aux dents longues. « On dirait que je loupe quelque chose. »

« Com-comment es-tu au courant de… ? »

« Tu as loupé des putains d'entraînements pour bosser sur ce putain d'costume, » répondit-il de manière assez hargneuse tout en gardant son sourire, « alors il n'y avait pas moyen que je loupe ça. »

« Je suppose que tu voulais aussi te foutre de moi ? Eh bien tu arrives trop tard, » dit Mamori, soupirant alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil à la fête. « Cet endroit est réservé aux princes et princesses respectables. Des gens tels que nous, faits d'argile et trop inquiétants, n'y ont pas leur place. »

Hiruma regarda la fête en question. « Oh, c'est ce qu'ils ont dit ? » lâcha-t-il d'une voix traînante. Il remit son masque en place et se saisit de la main de Mamori.

« Attends, que fais-tu ? Nous ne pouvons pas ! » S'écria Mamori.

« Allons-y, Sally, » l'entendit-elle dire sous le masque. « Montrons-leur que tu es une bien meilleure princesse que toutes ces salopes. »

Mamori était si choquée par ses mots qu'elle ne réalisa pas qu'il l'avait traîné jusqu'au centre de la piste de danse. Tout le monde les regardait choqué, curieux, dégoûté ou vaguement amusé. Mamori regarda autour d'elle, se demandant ce qui allait se passer lorsqu'elle sentit Hiruma se rapprocher d'elle, mettre sa main sur sa hanche gauche et sa droite dans la sienne.

La musique tonitruante de tout à l'heure s'effaça pour laisser place au thème de Sally. Il n'y avait pas de chant, juste les violons et les autres instruments à corde qui incitèrent Hiruma et Mamori à valser doucement en tempo avec la musique. Le moment enchanta Mamori, qui ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'Hiruma sache danser. Mais alors que ses yeux à elle se posaient sur la foule, Hiruma la tira encore plus près de lui et les visages de l'assistance se firent flous. « Ne regarde que moi, Sally, » l'entendit-elle dire. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son expression mais elle pouvait deviner que son sourire démoniaque était plaqué sur ses lèvres et que son regard joueur était braqué sur elle. « Tu es à moi maintenant, plus rien n'a d'importance. »

« Pardon… ? » Chuchota-t-elle alors que la musique s'arrêtait brutalement. Hiruma la lâcha et se tourna vers l'assistance.

« Ah, quels sublimes invités nous avons là ! » Hurla-t-il, sa voix mielleuse à souhait. « Vous tous, avec vos jolies fanfreluches ! Voyons, une telle beauté devrait suffire pour nous réveiller apeurés… »

D'inquiétants rires encerclèrent le public. La fille qui avait insisté pour que Mamori vienne et celle qui hébergeait la fête allèrent à la rencontre d'Hiruma. « Qui es-tu ? Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici, espèce de mocheté ! »

« Je suis honoré par votre compliment, madame, » répondit Hiruma. « Après tout, avec une aussi belle fête que la votre et d'aussi beaux invités, pour une veille d'Halloween je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir en faire partie. Ah, mais regardez l'heure… voyez ! Il sera bientôt minuit ! »

« De quoi tu parles ? » S'exclama la fille, perdant patience. « La fête a commencé il n'y a qu'une heure et … »

DING !

Il y eut le tintement d'une horloge de Grand-mère. Des invités en cherchèrent l'origine pendant que d'autres vérifiaient leurs montres, sûrs et certains qu'il ne pouvait pas être déjà minuit. Mais l'horloge continua de sonner trois, quatre, cinq fois…

Les lumières et lampadaires qui éclairaient cette partie du campus s'éteignirent alors pour être remplacés par une diffuse lueur rouge. Les rires se rapprochaient aussi. L'horloge sonna six, sept, huit fois…

« Ma chère, » continua Hiruma. « Bien que votre fête soit grandiose, je ne peux que me dire qu'il manque quelque chose. Quelque chose … d'important, » dit-il en rapprochant son visage de la fille, qui fixa en n'en menant pas large les yeux du masque où la lueur rouge se réverbérait de manière inquiétante.

L'horloge avait maintenant sonné neuf coups, dix, onze…

Mamori pouvait sentir la jubilation dans la voix d'Hiruma. « Je crois que vous l'avez oublié, mais … »

DING !

Avec ses bras grands écartés, Hiruma annonça : « Bienvenue. À. Halloween. »

Instantanément, Mamori regarda des goules, démons, monstres, zombies et toutes sortes de créatures des ténèbres jaillir des arbres et des buissons alentours en poussant d'effroyables cris. Ils renversèrent les tables, déchirèrent la décoration de princesse et terrorisèrent les filles en tirant sur leurs robes ou leurs rubans. Leurs petites couronnes étaient chapardées par ce qui ressemblait à des trolls.

La plupart des garçons était taclée au sol par des zombies ou assommée par des démons. Un gros chien débarqua en aboyant bruyamment et chassa une poignée de garçons qui prirent leurs jambes à leur cou. Mais l'un se retrouva la victime du chien qui mordit sa jambe et commença à la mâchouiller, ruinant le costume de prince. Dans le chaos ambiant et les cris de terreur des invités qui s'enfuyaient, Mamori réalisa qui se cachait derrière les déguisements.

L'équipe des Deimon Devil Bats.

« S-Sena ? Monta ? » Interpella Mamori en regardant les deux trolls qui lui tournaient autour.

« Mamori-nee-chan ! » S'exclama Sena. « Tu nous as reconnu ? »

« MUKYA ! Mamori-san ! Même avec ces points de couture tu es trop belle ! » S'exclama Monta.

« Rendez-moi ma couronne ! » Cria l'une des filles en courant à leur trousse. Aussitôt Sena et Monta s'enfuir, riant de joie, ou avaient-ils un peu peur aussi ? Mamori n'en était pas si sûre. Elle pouvait reconnaître Kurita, vêtu d'un costume démesuré de momie, traîner près de la table de banquet retournée et engloutir la nourriture encore mangeable. Les frères Ah-ha tabassaient des mecs. Yukimitsu, déguisé en scientifique fou, essayait de faire peur à des gens et quand il ne réussissait pas, Musashi venait à la rescousse en Frankenstein. Suzuna, en tant que pom-pom girl zombie à roller, tournait autour des invités jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient le tournis. Taki avait essayé sa propre version du vampire… en mettant des paillettes partout sur lui. Mamori tressaillit lorsque les filles lui firent la peau.

« IMPOSSIBLE ! » Entendit-elle Taki crier. « LES FILLES ADORENT LES HOMMES QUI BRILLENT ! »

Dans tout ce tintamarre elle percevait quand même Hiruma caqueter de joie comme un dément et Mamori pouvait aisément imaginer les larmes d'amusement jaillir de ses yeux. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, lui murmura de se boucher les oreilles, sortit un bazooka, visa en l'air et tira. « YA-HA ! » Hurla-t-il alors que le bazooka faisait son office.

Des feux d'artifice éclatèrent dans le ciel et formèrent une tête de mort avec un serpent passant à travers sa mâchoire Mamori était bouche bée devant une telle vision. « La… Marque des Ténèbres ? »

C'était le bouquet final. Tous les invités s'étaient enfuis maintenant, provoquant l'allégresse des créatures des ténèbres, qui accoururent vers Mamori. « Mamo-nee ! » S'exclama Suzuna alors qu'elle venait lui faire un câlin.

Mamori était interloquée en voyant tous ses anciens camarades de Deimon rassemblés devant elle. « Suzuna-chan ? Les gars ? Mais… pourquoi ? Vous venez tous de différentes universités… »

« Nous avons entendu une rumeur à Enma ! » Expliqua Suzuna. « Que des filles de Saikyoudai étaient jalouses de quelqu'un dans leur équipe de Football Américain ! »

« Je croyais que c'était une blague, » expliqua Sena, « mais même les mecs de l'un de mes cours en avaient entendu parler. Ils ont dit qu'elles étaient jalouses d'une fille de l'équipe et qu'elles complotaient quelque chose… »

« Nous pensions que ça devait être toi, mais aucun d'entre nous n'en savait plus sur leur plan, » dit Monta, « ou lorsque c'était censé se passer, jusqu'à ce que … »

« Ceux qui, à Takekura Construction, travaillent étroitement avec des traiteurs nous ont parlés d'une fête de princesses à Saikyoudai, » déclara Musashi. « Je ne pensais pas que tu étais concernée jusqu'à ce que l'équipe d'Enma affrontent les Babels et nous parlent de cette machination. »

« Alors nous avons contacté Hiruma, » dit Yukimitsu, « qui m'a contacté à son tour … »

« Et on connait la suite ! » Finirent en cœur Sena, Monta et Suzuna.

Mamori ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à ces nouvelles informations. Le fait que des filles ait été suffisamment jalouses d'elle pour lui faire ça lui brisait définitivement le cœur mais…

La vue des Devil Bats souriant à tout rompre dans sa direction l'aidait à s'en remettre. « Putain d'gros lard ! » Interpella Hiruma en enlevant son masque un moment. « Arrête de bouffer les poubelles ! T'as amené l'autre nourriture ? »

Kurita s'arrêta de dévorer le gâteau à la crème et se tourna vers Komusubi qui se tenait dans son ombre avec panache. « Tu as amené le camion de déménagement de ton père ? » Lui demanda-t-il. Il hocha la tête et fonça vers le camion. Il bascula la remorque et une montagne de nourriture de fast-foods, de gâteaux pour Halloween et de choux à la crème se déversa du camion sur une table encore debout. « N-nourriture ! »

Tous les autres suèrent à grosses gouttes avant de se diriger vers la nourriture, Suzuna faisant du roller en éclatant d'un rire tonitruant. Cerberus, qui mâchouillait toujours une chaussure hors de prix, la recracha et se dirigea vers la table, les joueurs prenant soin à ne pas se retrouver sur son chemin. Mamori secoua la tête : « Tu détournes la fête de quelqu'un d'autre ? » Demanda-t-elle à Hiruma.

« Tu appelles cette merde une fête ? » Caqueta Hiruma.

Mamori haussa les épaules mais sourit tout autant. C'était Halloween en fin de compte et ces colifichets de riche n'avaient pas lieu d'être. « Pourquoi as-tu rassemblé les Devil Bats ? » Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle les voyait engloutir la nourriture et comparer leurs costumes réciproquement. Cerberus avait commencé à faire un sort aux cupcakes à la citrouille. « Ce n'était pas nécessaire de les embarquer là-dedans. »

« Tu te fous de moi ? C'étaient les seuls à être foutrement assez idiots pour se faire à l'esprit de cette merde, » dit Hiruma. « En plus… » Il sortit son Carnet. « Cela pourrait être un avantage dans les matchs à venir. »

Mamori regarda Hiruma avec incrédulité. Avant d'éclater de rire. « Tu ne changes jamais, Hiruma-kun… toujours opportuniste. » Elle baissa les yeux sur son costume en souriant mélancoliquement. Au moins ses efforts n'avaient pas été vains, et malgré ce qui s'était passé plus tôt, elle avait pu passer un agréable moemnt grâce aux Devil Bats.

Elle fut brusquement frappée par quelque chose : « Attends, est-ce que tu t'es déguisé pour être le Jack de ma Sally ? »

Hiruma sourit alors qu'il remettait son masque en place, prenant la main de Mamori et dansant à nouveau. « Personne ne touche à l'Étrange Noël de Monsieur Jack… » Siffla-t-il sous son masque, son visage près du sien. « Par ailleurs, c'est évident ainsi… nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. »

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : L'une des raisons qui m'a inexorablement poussée à traduire cette collec ! Et je suis contente de voir une autre participation que « Costume Contraire » à cette intrigue intéressante. J'aimerais décerner cet OS à mon meilleur ami qui est un aficionado de ce film et d'HP (manque plus qu'à lui faire aimer les E21 et il sera l'homme parfait) ! Il m'a supporté cette nuit pendant que je traduisais et c'est l'un des rares qui suit mon avancement d'une oreille conciliante. Mais je ne vous oublie pas, lecteurs, reviewers et mes chères bêtas ! Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	8. Une Petite Surprise

_Auteur : Cherry Tiger_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

**Titre : **Une Petite Surprise

**Rating : **K

**Word Count : **2145

**Résumé : **C'est l'anniversaire de Mamori, et bien qu'elle ait du travail à faire, elle découvre quelques surprises au passage.

**Note de l'auteur : Argh ! J'ai un jour de retard pour ça ! Ma vie a été très chaotique récemment, puisqu'en plus de devoir m'occuper de NaNoWriMo (que j'ai gagné par ailleurs… OUAIS !), j'ai encore plus de boulot à faire que d'habitude. Et essayer de jongler entre tout ça n'a jamais été mon fort.**

**Enfin bon, j'ai décidé de mixer l'intrigue du mois de Novembre de la communauté HirumaxMamori sur DA, « Travail », et le fait que l'anniversaire de Mamori était la semaine passée. Voici ce à quoi j'ai abouti. Simple et stupide comme un gâteau avec zéro calories. Oui, la plupart de mes fics sont assez gnangnans, RiddleRaven. XD Mhu ha ha ha ! Un gros câlin à Ellis qui m'a aidé à éditer cet OS.**

**OK je vais me taire maintenant. Il est vachement tard mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout de même !**

* * *

« Bon anniversaire, Anezaki-sensei ! »

Mamori faillit sursauter à la soudaine acclamation qui l'accueillit, accompagnée par le bruit de pétards. Bientôt, des enfants d ans se réunirent avec enthousiasme autour de ses genoux tandis que sa collègue, Sayaka, tenait son gâteau d'anniversaire des deux mains. La salle de classe était décorée avec des serpentins et des ballons de toutes les couleurs et sur le tableau noir les enfants avaient faits des dessins et gribouillés des souhaits d'anniversaire pour Mamori.

Mamori était bouche bée devant tout ça alors que les enfants la pressaient de s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises. « Sensei ! Sensei ! » S'écriaient-ils avec excitation. « Vous aimez les décorations ? Nous les avons faites nous-même ! »

« Avec mon aide, évidemment, » ajouta Sayaka en clignant de l'œil. Mais les enfants l'ignorèrent tandis qu'ils cherchaient toujours à attirer l'attention de Mamori :

« Sensei ! J'ai dessiné le chiot au tableau ! Il est chou, hein ? Vous aimez les chiens, non ? »

« Sensei ! J'ai fait une rose en origami pour votre anniversaire ! Vous aimez ? »

« Sensei ! Soufflez les bougies, vite ! Je veux une part de gâteau ! »

Mamori ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres. C'était l'une des règles de la classe. Dès qu'un professeur mettait un doigt sur ses lèvres, les enfants devaient faire pareil et faire silence. Une fois que la classe fut calmée, Mamori leur fit un grand sourire. « Merci à tous pour ce splendide anniversaire surprise ! C'est vraiment adorable de votre part les enfants et je suis très très contente ! »

Les enfants poussèrent des cris de joie et entreprirent de tirer Mamori vers le gâteau d'anniversaire. « Faites un souhait, Anezaki-sensei ! » Cria l'un des bambins.

« Oh ! Souhaitez que ce jour ne finisse jamais ! » S'exclama une petite fille.

« Non ! Souhaitez avoir beaucoup d'argent ! » S'exclama un petit garçon. « Alors vous serez riche et vous pourrez avoir des fêtes comme ça tous les jours ! »

Mamori éclata de rire et secoua la tête. « Ça ira. Je vais souhaiter que vous grandissiez tous pour devenir de bons braves gens dans le futur, » dit-elle.

« Oh ! » Gémirent les enfants de dépit, faisant éclater de rire Mamori une fois encore alors qu'elle soufflait ses bougies.

La fête dura une heure tandis qu'ils jouaient et chantaient joyeusement. Et puis, ils eurent classe dans la salle décorée de couleurs vives pour le reste de la journée. Les cours furent vite terminés et Mamori regarda les enfants partir avec leurs parents, souriant joyeusement et lui faisant signe, parlant tous avec excitation de la fête d'anniversaire surprise pour Anezaki-sensei.

Quand Mamori retourna dans la salle de classe, elle trouva Sayaka en train de décrocher les serpentins du mur. « Ah ! Laissez-moi vous aider ! » S'écria Mamori en s'approchant d'elle.

« Oh non, ça va aller, » répondit Sayaka, mais Mamori était déjà à ses côtés à l'aider avec les serpentins colorés. Sayaka sourit doucement avant de continuer à décrocher les décorations.

« Merci, » dit Mamori tandis qu'elle l'aidait. « Vous avez organisée cette fête, n'est-ce-pas ? Avec les enfants ? »

Sayaka gloussa. « Oui, et laisse-moi te dire, ils étaient enchantés à l'idée de pouvoir être utile et organiser cette fête pour toi, » déclara-t-elle en sortant un sac-poubelle.

« Ce n'était pas la peine, » dit Mamori en décrochant les derniers serpentins et en allant chercher un balai. « Bon, je ne peux pas nier que j'ai adoré jouer avec les enfants, mais les décorations et les cadeaux, ce n'était pas un peu de trop ? Je ne suis que leur professeur après tout et je n'ai été là que sept mois. »

Sayaka secoua la tête. « Les enfants y tenaient beaucoup, » expliqua-t-elle. « Contrairement à ce que tu penses, Mamori, les enfants t'adorent. Enfin, je suppose qu'être la plus jeune d'entre nous a ses avantages… Oh, je rigole ! » Sayaka éclata de rire, voyant l'expression troublée de Mamori. « J'essaye juste de dire que les enfants t'apprécient vraiment Mamori, et même si tu es parfois stricte avec eux, ils aiment ce que tu fais. Après tout, ne fais-tu pas des cookies pour eux à leurs anniversaires ? Ne les aides-tu pas à faire des cadeaux pour leurs parents à leurs anniversaires ? Je suis sûre qu'ils sont plus qu'heureux de pouvoir enfin te rendre la pareille ! »

Mamori sourit et hocha la tête, se sentant un peu mieux sachant que les petites choses qu'elle faisait au travail voulaient dire quelque chose. « Merci, Sayaka-sensei. »

« Oh ! Tu vas passer la soirée avec tes amis pour célébrer ? » Demanda Sayaka alors qu'elle ramassait des gobelets en papier qui avaient glissés derrière un placard.

« Non, je les verrai ce week-end, » répondit Mamori en passant un coup de balai sous les tables. « Je reste à la maison. »

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire un soir d'anniversaire, » remarqua Sayaka en fronçant quelque peu les sourcils. « Tu devrais sortir avec une personne qui t'es chère. Tu devrais avoir un rendez-vous galant ! »

Mamori éclata de rire à l'idée. « Non, ça ira, » dit-elle en balayant. « Après la fête de ce matin, j'adorerais avoir un peu de calme. Mais vous devriez rentrer et être avec votre mari ! Je sais que vous avez travaillé tard ces derniers temps ! »

« Oh, il est compréhensif, » lâcha Sayaka en tenant le sac-poubelle ouvert pour que Mamori puisse y faire tomber la poussière ramassée. « Et tu peux être sûre que je vais me racheter auprès de lui. C'est quand même une honte que tu n'ais pas de petit copain, Anezaki ! Tu es une si gentille fille, tu as le droit d'avoir quelqu'un qui te traite bien. »

« Hum… » Répondit Mamori en souriant bien que son regard se fit distant un moment. Sayaka observa soigneusement Mamori mais elle changea vite-fait d'expression pour annoncer : « Oh, je vais passer la serpillière ! »

Sayaka éclata de rire. « Très bien. Je vais jeter la poubelle. »

Une fois qu'elles eurent fini le ménage et verrouillé la maternelle, Mamori regarda l'heure et paniqua un brin. Elle courut juste à temps pour attraper le dernier train et lâcha un soupir de soulagement en refermant finalement la porte derrière elle, étant enfin à la maison.

Alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans son appartement, elle vit une boite trôner au beau milieu de la table. Elle s'en approcha et remarqua un griffonnage familier sur un bout de papier posé dessus :

_Ne l'ouvre pas jusqu'à ce que je te le fucking dises._

Mamori soupira à nouveau. « C'est assez odieux, Hiruma-kun, » murmura-t-elle en retirant son manteau. Mais un sourire persista au coin de ses lèvres alors qu'elle préparait un dîner tout simple. Une fois prête, elle se dirigea vers l'ordinateur fixe installé dans un coin de son salon et l'alluma.

Mamori n'était pas encore très douée avec les ordinateurs mais elle s'y connaissait suffisamment pour pouvoir l'allumer et démarrer certains programmes sur le sien. Aussi ouvrit-elle un programme de messagerie instantanée et, à sa grande surprise, il était déjà connecté.

Aussitôt il l'appela, la sonnerie d'appel résonnant à travers ses écouteurs. Mamori vérifia rapidement que son micro et sa webcam fonctionnaient correctement avant de répondre.

« Tu es en avance ! » S'écria-t-elle alors que la liaison outre-Atlantique se faisait. « Tu aurais pu dormir un peu plus ! »

« Je suis déjà réveillé alors on s'en fout, Fucking Manager, » dit Hiruma bien qu'un soupçon d'amusement pointait dans sa voix. Il faisait sombre, où qu'il était. Mamori présuma qu'il devait se trouver dans sa chambre d'hôtel et qu'il avait tiré les rideaux, car à l'évidence le soleil devait être levé à l'heure qu'il est. Toutefois la seule source de lumière apparente était son écran d'ordinateur. « Alors ? Comment était ta journée au boulot ? »

« Tout d'abord, » dit Mamori en croisant les bras, « je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'appelles toujours comme ça. Ensuite, c'était bien. Les enfants m'avaient préparé une fête d'anniversaire surprise. »

« Ah, » répondit Hiruma. « Il y avait des bazookas ? »

« Non, juste des pétards. »

« Des lance-flammes ? »

« Une allumette pour allumer les bougies. »

« Des coups de semonce pour marquer le fait que tu vieillis ? »

« Hiruma-kun ! » S'exclama Mamori en virant lentement au cramoisi. « Ne sois pas ridicule ! Je travaille avec des enfants ! »

« Ke, ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils loupent, » caqueta Hiruma, se penchant un peu en arrière. « Et quand est-ce que tu vas célébrer ça avec le Fucking Minus et les autres ? »

« Cela dit, Sena n'est pas aussi petit que tu le penses, » le corrigea Mamori avant de sourire. « Lui et les autres sont occupés aujourd'hui. Nous sommes en plein milieu de la semaine. Alors nous nous verrons ce week-end. »

« Bien, » répondit-il. « Je leur enverrai un paquet avec des instructions sur comment célébrer correctement ton anniversaire, » caqueta-t-il.

« Hiruma-kun ! »

Cela faisait plus d'une année maintenant qu'Hiruma était parti s'entraîner en Amérique, travaillant aux côtés de Clifford et d'autres joueurs américains. C'était une spéciale invitation, une que Mamori savait qu'il ne refuserait pas. Cependant, avant de partir il lui avait montré comment utiliser ce programme de messagerie instantanée pour rester en contact avec lui. Et depuis lors, presque tous les jours ils se saluaient aux alentours de cette heure-là. En soirée au Japon et en matinée aux USA. Ils se tenaient au courant de leur progression respective et de ce qui se passait dans leurs vies, Hiruma avec son entrainement et Mamori avec la fin de ses études à Saikyoudai et puis son emploi à la maternelle.

« Hé, tu as reçu la boite que je t'ai envoyé ? » Demanda-t-il brusquement.

« Hein ? » Mamori se tourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à la boite sur la table. « Oui, je l'ai reçu. »

« Va la chercher et reviens devant l'ordinateur avec, » lui ordonna-t-il.

Mamori hocha la tête et la ramena. Elle s'assit en face de l'ordinateur en montrant la boite à la webcam. « C'est celle-là ? »

« Yep, » dit-il. Hiruma vérifia l'heure sur son ordinateur. « Ouvre-la … maintenant. »

Mamori entreprit donc d'ouvrir la boite… pour y trouver des choux à la crème. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et allait mettre la boite de côté lorsqu'elle remarqua quelque chose de brillant au milieu des choux.

C'était une bague. Un simple anneau d'argent serti d'un minuscule joyau clair qui brillait de mille feux au milieu des choux à la crème. Elle le retira de la boite et le regarda briller un peu sous la lumière. « Hiruma-kun ? » Demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

« C'est une promesse, » expliqua-t-il, « que je vais définitivement rentrer. »

Mamori sourit gentiment. « Mais nous savons tous que tu vas rentrer. »

Hiruma eut un sourire en coin. « Je vais revenir… et te faire mienne, Fucking Manager. »

Elle le regarda curieusement. Et puis leva les yeux vers l'horloge murale avant de revenir à la bague. « Tu… Oh ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« T'as pigé, hein ? » Caqueta-t-il. « Faut que j'y aille, je dois me préparer. »

Mamori hocha la tête. « Bonne chance et fais de ton mieux aujourd'hui ! » Dit-elle. Elle mit la bague à son annulaire droit. « Tu sais, la plupart des hommes l'offre dans une jolie petite boîte enrubannée. »

« Ça n'aurait pas été mangeable, » caqueta un peu Hiruma, regardant Mamori frimer avec sa bague en face de la webcam avant de couper la communication.

Mamori lâcha un soupir de contentement tout en sortant l'un des choux à la crème pour mordre dedans à belles dents. Ce ne venait décidément pas de Kariya. Sans doute d'une luxueuse marque américaine. Bien qu'elle préférait ceux qu'ils vendaient à Kariya, elle apprécia le riche goût du chou en contemplant la bague à sa main droite.

Hiruma avait voulu qu'elle ait la bague à l'heure exacte à laquelle elle était née, c'est-à-dire 21h15. C'était également à cette heure-là qu'ils s'étaient vus pour la dernière fois en face-à-face avec la même promesse qu'il reviendrait. Un jour, elle savait qu'il allait apparaître à ses côtés vers cette heure-là. Et lorsque ce serait le cas, qui sait quel genre de folie il lui concocterait en deux temps trois mouvements.

Mamori sourit un peu. Jusque-là, elle avait du travail à faire.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Vu l'obstination de Mitsuko2813 que "Fucking" c'est mieux dans la bouche d'Hiruma que la traduction française, et puisque c'est quand même leur fiançailles, j'ai laissé son tic de language en VO. Et pour ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord avec la position de la bague, c'est selon Cherry Tiger et mes maigres connaissances sur le sujet (moi je porte la bague de mes dix-huit ans à ce doigt là). Egalement, très important, je tenais à remercier chaleureusement zweetoon et sanshikimi pour leurs reviews sur mes traductions d'HiruMamo. Je mets vraiment le coeur à l'ouvrage et je suis contente que ça se voit. Les fautes que vous voyez la plupart du temps chers reviewers c'est des passages ou j'ai hésité longuement, alors ça me fait toujours sourire un peu. J'ai une très belle fic en préparation du même auteur que KH alors ouvrez bien vos mirettes dans les jours à venir (dit celle qui a une dizaine de pages à écrire par semaine, miki l'uni !) car ça va saliver pour les fans. Et pas que pour du HiruMamo puisque j'ai un lemon de prévu et du fluff en voulez-vous en voilà^^ Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	9. Veille de Noël

_Auteur : Cherry Tiger_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Titre : **Veille de Noël

**Rating : **K

**Word Count : **1953

**Résumé : **Ils auraient préférés passer leur veille de Noël autre part. Mais après être tombés dans un piège simpliste, ils finirent ensemble en cette nuit exceptionnelle et décidèrent d'en profiter.

**Note de l'auteur : Je me suis dépêchée de faire cet OS, sérieusement. Donc navrée si ça se voit -_- La vie n'a pas été facile pour moi récemment alors je me suis plongée dans cette histoire et j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. C'est ringard, je sais, et je m'en excuse.**

**Et j'ai suivi le sujet du mois « Merveilleux paysage hivernal » (N/T : Winter Wonderland) de la communauté HiruMamo de DA vers la fin alors ça peut paraître bizarre comme chute. Je vous présente une nouvelle fois mes excuses !**

**Et pour finir, j'ai écrit ceci basé sur la première année d'Hiruma et Mamori à Saikyoudai. Je ne savais pas où mentionner ce détail aussi le voilà ici. Passez une superbe année les gens !**

* * *

Hiruma regarda son téléphone pour la vingt-troisième fois de la soirée, vérifiant l'heure. Il jura doucement en croisant les bras pour se protéger du froid ambiant. « Putain, » murmura-t-il, « elle est en retard. »

Il analysa son entourage, se sentant quelque peu nauséeux. Des couples de tout horizon étaient collés ensemble alors qu'ils erraient dans le quartier commerçant joliment décoré où il attendait depuis une plombe. Des lumières de toutes les couleurs clignotaient devant Hiruma, comme pour railler sa présence en ces lieux. Quelques couples eurent pitié de lui en passant. Ses oreilles effilées captèrent les bavardages qui véhiculaient l'idée qu'on lui avait posé un lapin.

« Putain, » répéta-t-il. Il ne voulait pas être là le jour le plus écœurant de l'année. Où tout un chacun semblait vouloir montrer au monde leur être cher et offrir des cadeaux répugnants dans l'espoir de tirer leur coup. Il aurait préféré s'embusquer quelque part, travailler ou juste faire des blagues à tous ces idiots. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça aujourd'hui. S'il devait faire le poireau dans l'un des quartiers les plus bondés de la ville, c'était à cause de …

« Hiruma-kun ! »

Hiruma se tourna aussitôt vers l'origine de la voix. « Enfin, putain d'manager ! » La gronda-t-il.

Mamori courut jusqu'à lui le souffle court. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et elle n'avait pas boutonné correctement sa veste. L'écharpe qu'elle portait glissait en tous sens au lieu de faire son office « Je suis désolée ! » S'exclama-t-elle, se penchant en avant pour reprendre son souffle. « Je suis vraiment navrée ! C'est juste que tu m'as prévenu à la dernière minute et j'ai dû annuler tous mes plans … »

« Attends, quoi ? » s'exclama Hiruma, confus. « Ce n'était pas toi qui disais que nous devions nous voir parce que tu avais du mal avec les données que je t'avais passés ? »

« Hein ? » Mamori cligna des yeux de surprise, se relevant enfin pour lui faire face. « Mais ce n'était pas toi qui voulais que nous nous voyons pour que je te donne mes analyses justement ? Je veux dire, j'ai travaillé dessus jusqu'à la dernière minute et j'ai dû annuler mes plans pour le réveillon à cause de ça … » Balbutia Mamori en regardant la figure incrédule d'Hiruma.

« Tu te fous de moi, putain… » Lâcha Hiruma alors que lui et Mamori vérifiaient leur téléphone respectif où ils avaient reçus des messages différents. Et puis ils soupirèrent de concert.

« Putain d'rollers… » Grogna Hiruma.

« Oh, Suzuna ! » Mamori lâcha un soupir, alors qu'elle se penchait à nouveau, se sentant incroyablement lessivée. « J'ai été trop bête ! Je n'ai pas vérifié qui m'avait envoyé le message puisque je croyais qu'il venait de toi ! »

« Et je croyais que tu étais avec la putain d'rollers et qu'elle l'avait envoyé à ta place, » répliqua Hiruma en remettant son téléphone dans sa poche. Il regarda Mamori qui paraissait particulièrement déconfite. Car non seulement s'était-elle démenée pour finir à temps, elle avait également dû annuler tous ses plans pour être avec lui.

« Mais tu sais… je n'en avais pas besoin avant la semaine prochaine. Nous n'avons pas de matchs de prévu avant deux ou trois mois alors il n'y a pas lieu de se presser, » remarqua-t-il.

Mamori lui lança un regard furieux. « Comment pouvais-je le savoir ? » S'écria-t-elle, et au grand dam d'Hiruma, les couples qui les croisaient leur adressaient de curieux regards. « Nous venons juste d'être battus ! Tout le monde en a souffert alors je voulais vous soutenir de mon mieux ! Donc j'ai … Oh ! » Les mains de Mamori couvrirent rapidement son visage. « Que je suis bête ! »

Hiruma pouvait entendre Mamori renifler un peu et remarqua que de plus en plus de gens les observaient. Retenant un grognement de dépit, il se saisit du bras de Mamori et la traîna vers l'un des magasins les plus proches. Mamori fut surprise mais se reprit en frottant ses yeux. « Où allons-nous ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Hiruma ne pipa pas mot tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans ce qui ressemblait à un grand magasin. Il y avait du monde mais il parvint quand même à trouver un endroit à l'écart de la foule. « Arrange-toi, » lui dit-il en détournant le regard. « On dirait que tu as traversé une putain de tornade. »

Reniflant une dernière fois, Mamori hocha la tête et commença à boutonner son manteau correctement, à enrouler son écharpe autour de cou et à passer ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux pour les dompter un petit peu. « Je suis navrée de t'avoir crié dessus, » dit-elle en soupirant faiblement.

« Comme si je m'en foutais pas, » grommela Hiruma. « La putain d'rollers t'a fait travailler un des jours les plus attendus de l'année. »

Mamori fit la moue. « Je suppose qu'elle voulait juste que je sois avec toi… c'est assez évident, non ? » Elle regarda à la foule autour d'eux, notant que la plupart était en couple. « Après tout, c'est la veille de Noël. Un jour censé être réservé aux amoureux ici au Japon. »

« Tsss, après tout ce temps elle veut toujours nous caser ensemble, » grogna Hiruma en jetant un coup d'œil aux décorations qui lui soulevaient le cœur. « Nous avons toujours réussi à déjouer ses plans pourtant… »

« Mais je suppose que nous étions tellement préoccupés par notre récente défaite que nous avons foncés tête baissée dans celui-là… » Dit Mamori en baissant les yeux. Hiruma se tourna pour la regarder et comprit où était le problème.

« Certes, nous avons tous les deux étaient très affectés par cette défaite. Mais arrête de porter ce putain de fardeau sur tes épaules, fichue manager, » déclara Hiruma en évitant de croiser son regard. « Nous allons casser la gueule à la prochaine équipe que nous affronterons, bordel. Jusque-là fais une pause. »

Mamori leva timidement les yeux vers lui, sentant toujours une légère douleur dans la poitrine. La défaite avait été surprenante puisqu'ils avaient travaillés très dur. Mais l'équipe opposée les avait anéantis. Si seulement ils avaient fait un tout petit effort en plus…

« Bon, puisque nous sommes là, autant en profiter. » Hiruma lui fit signe de l'accompagner dans le grand magasin.

Marchant lentement, elle hocha la tête. « Que fais-tu habituellement la veille de Noël, Hiruma-kun ? » Demanda Mamori. C'était une question assez personnelle, elle le savait, mais elle était indubitablement curieuse.

« Je travaille sur nos stratégies, évidemment, » répondit-il nonchalamment. « Et je m'arrange aussi pour ruines les plans romantiques de tout un tas d'idiots dans le parc, » ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Mamori secoua la tête en souriant légèrement. « C'est tellement ton genre… » Murmura-t-elle. Ils furent silencieux pour un moment, essayant de leur mieux de ne pas être séparés par les gens marchant dans leur direction. Soudain, Hiruma remarqua que Mamori s'était engouffrée dans l'allée des cadeaux, les yeux brillant d'excitation. « Regarde, Hiruma-kun ! » Dit-elle en montrant du doigt une boîte à musique. « J'ai acheté ça pour ma mère pour le Noël de cette anée ! N'est-ce pas joli ? Je me demande si elle va l'aimer. Ah ! » Mamori se précipita à l'autre bout de l'allée et tomba en ébahissement devant plusieurs porte-clés disposés dans un coin. « C'est adorable ! » S'exclama-t-elle en les étudiants tous les uns après les autres.

Hiruma se contenta d'un reniflement, ne se sentant pas à sa place. Mais il resta un moment, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé que Mamori sourisse enfin. « Hé, Hiruma-kun… » Dit-elle, attirant son attention une fois de plus avec un regard intrigué. « Quel a été ton plus beau cadeau de Noël ? »

Hiruma sourit. « Le visage de mes victimes empli d'une terreur sans nom, bien sûr. »

« Non ! Pas ce genre de cadeaux ! » Mamori croisa les bras. « Je veux dire, venant des autres ! De tes parents ? Ils ne t'ont jamais rien offert ? »

Hiruma haussa les épaules. « J'ai jamais reçu de cadeaux à Noël et j'en ai rien à foutre, » répondit-il.

« Hein ? Vraiment ? » Mamori paraissait confuse. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux porte-clés et puis à Hiruma qui la regarda réfléchir un moment. « Tu peux m'attendre là une seconde ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, putain ? » S'exclama Hiruma mais avant qu'il ne puisse bien voir elle s'était déjà saisie de l'un des porte-clés et dirigée vers la caisse la plus proche. Il se demanda ce qu'elle faisait avant qu'elle ne revienne vers lui avec un petit sac plastique. Elle en sortit son achat et le montra à Hiruma.

C'était un porte-clés de Football Américain. « Voilà ! » Dit-elle en le lui mettant joyeusement dans la main. « Tu as enfin reçu un cadeau de Noël ! Navrée, c'est simple et pas emballé. Mais je suis certaine que tu recevras de bien meilleurs cadeaux dans les années à venir. Je m'en assurerai. »

Hiruma regarda le porte-clés dans sa paume et puis Mamori avec un sourire en coin. « Ne t'attends pas à recevoir un putain d'porte-clés ou de boîte à musique de moi, » dit-il.

« Oh, je veux bien plus qu'un porte-clés ou qu'une boîte à musique pour ça, » répondit Mamori en souriant. « Je veux que Saikyoudai gagne le Rice Bowl. »

Hiruma caqueta, amusé, serrant le porte-clés dans sa main. « T'as un niveau d'exigence élevé, fichue manager… J'ai pitié du mec qui deviendra ton p'tit copain, » sourit-il.

« Il faut que ce soit le meilleur, » gloussa Mamori. « Tu ne crois pas, Hiruma-kun ? »

« T'as fichtrement raison, » dit-il en plaçant le porte-clés dans sa poche. « Maintenant dégageons d'ici avant que je dégaine mon AK-47 et crible de balles cette putain de déco. »

En riant un peu, Mamori s'accrocha au bras d'Hiruma, afin de ne pas être séparée alors qu'ils quittaient le grand magasin où une autre surprise les attendait dehors.

Il neigeait désormais doucement sur le quartier commerçant tandis qu'une nappe cotonneuse recouvrait bientôt la plupart des décorations. La neige faisait briller encore plus les lampes, créant une inoubliable image de carte postale. Beaucoup de couples courraient se mettre à l'abri pendant que d'autres se blottissaient sur des bancs ou dans des cafés pour regarder le spectacle.

« Magnifique… » Murmura Mamori, son souffle clairement visible maintenant. Hiruma glissa ses mains dans sa veste et regarda tomber la neige lui aussi. « Hiruma-kun… » L'appela Mamori une fois encore avec le sourire. « Joyeux Noël. »

Hiruma ne répondit pas mais il lui sourit en retour. Pour sûr, il détestait comment les gens prenaient avantage de ce jour dans l'année pour être avec quelqu'un et offrir des cadeaux. Mais peut-être… juste peut-être… que ce n'était pas si mal après tout.

N'empêche, l'année prochaine il allait définitivement se venger de la putain d'rollers ainsi que des stupides couples qui les fixaient étrangement, lui et Mamori. Ayant finalement mémorisé leurs figures, il se tourna vers Mamori et déclara : « Ne reste pas sous la neige. Je sais que tu peux être une reine de glace mais tu n'as pas à être putain de littérale. »

« Hiruma-kun ! » S'écria enragée Mamori alors qu'il s'éloignait en caquetant. Secouant la tête, Mamori marcha donc à ses côtés et ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à admirer les superbes vues que seul l'hiver pouvait offrir.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Miki bozu à tous les reviewers qui ont illuminés ma journée ! Et avant que vous me tombiez tous dessus pour cet OS, voici quelques explications de votre dévouée traductrice : "Attendre une plombe" veut dire "attendre une éternité". "Faire le poireau" signifie "attendre", en général vainement et pour longtemps. Quand Mamori dit "Comment pouvais-je le savoir ?", elle ne parle pas du match (c'est la manager, elle est au courant en même temps que le capitaine) mais du fait qu'il n'attendait pas ses infos de sitôt, car pour elle la défaite et le caractère d'Hiruma l'avaient fait travailler vite. Je pense que le cadeau de Mamori représentait une balle de football américain mais puisque l'auteur a mit des majuscules je n'en suis pas si sûre que ça (pour ceux qui l'ignorent, la balle en elle-même est appelée "football" en anglais tout comme le jeu). Je ne suis pas contente de l'affirmation de Mamori "Il faut que ce soit le meilleur" mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver une meilleure formulation de la phrase en VO "Only the best will do" qui techniquement induit que son petit copain doit être le meilleur toutes catégories *mode fangirl ON* Hiruma en somme *mode fangirl OFF* Au fait, moi je dis que les cartes postales ont des images et non des photos (je dis ça pour mes bêtas si pointilleuses^^). Et pour finir, on surnomme "reine de glace" une fille insensible et *tousse* frigide. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	10. Balais et Paris

_Auteur : Cherry Tiger_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Titre : **Balais et Paris

**Rating : **K

**Word Count : **1797

**Résumé : **Après avoir battu les Hakushū Dinosaurs, Hiruma est prêt à faire face au Christmas Bowl. Mais Mamori n'a toujours pas digéré le fait qu'Hiruma a utilisé un pari depuis longtemps oublié pour qu'elle ne l'empêche pas de jouer malgré sa fracture. Aussi décide-t-il de trouver un moyen de lui remonter le moral…

**Note de l'auteur : Si j'y pense une seconde, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit d'HiruMamo se passant à Deimon. En ayant écrit pas mal à Saikyoudai, j'ai dû changer mon idée originelle et la réécrire entièrement.**

**Basé sur l'intrigue « Sport » pour la communauté sur DA, j'en ai eu l'idée après qu'Elis m'ait demandé si Mamori était une sportive. Je lui ai parlé des différentes scènes où on l'a voit joué et donc j'ai développé l'idée à partir de là. Au début ce texte était plus mélancolique, me concentrant sur la fracture d'Hiruma. Mais dans cette nouvelle version j'ai décidé de retirer tout ce drama et de ne garder que le badinage d'Hiruma et de Mamori, quelque chose qui m'a manqué et que j'adore chez ce pairing. J'espère que vous aimerez ! ^^ **

* * *

Hiruma marchait lentement vers la salle réservée aux Deimon Devil Bats, son bras droit dans un plâtre positionné devant son torse. Il avait finalement pu sortir de l'hôpital après leur match contre les Hakushū Dinosaurs et il aurait été tentant de faire chanter les docteurs pour qu'il puisse être déchargé plus tôt. Mais tout le monde dans l'équipe avait insisté pour qu'Hiruma prenne son temps à récupérer de sa blessure. Aussi était-il resté à l'hôpital trois longs jours avant de décider qu'il était finalement temps d'en sortir.

Atteignant enfin la salle du club, il l'ouvrit pour y trouver Mamori Anezaki, la manager du club, balayant le sol avec son balai fétiche. Au moment où la porte s'ouvrit, Mamori se retourna et eut le souffle coupé en le voyant. « Hiruma-kun ! Que fais-tu là ? Tu ne devrais pas être à l'hôpital ? »

« J'ai assez glandé, » dit-il catégoriquement. « Faut préparer la putain d'équipe pour notre plus gros défi à venir… le Christmas Bowl. »

Mamori mit le balai de côté, marcha vers lui et le fit s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises les plus proches. « Franchement, l'équipe va s'en sortir. Tu as déjà donné des instructions qui ont été suivies. Si jamais tu avais eu de nouvelles instructions, tu sais que tu aurais pu me les passer et je m'en serais occupée. »

« Y a pas moyen, fichue manager, » lâcha Hiruma, secrètement reconnaissant pour le reste alors que son bras commençait à l'élancer. « J'ai de grands projets en tête et je n'ai pas l'intention de rester les bras ballants. »

Mamori fronça les sourcils mais ne répliqua rien. Non seulement était-il inutile de rouspéter contre le démoniaque quarterback, depuis qu'elle avait perdu ce pari durant le match contre les Hakushū Dinosaurs, elle savait qu'il n'avait qu'à le lui rappeler pour la faire taire. Résignée à juste accepter le fait qu'Hiruma tenait à bouger malgré sa fracture, elle récupéra son balai et continua à balayer avec un peu plus de vigueur que d'habitude.

Hiruma savait que Mamori se sentait amère par rapport au pari, à en juger par son silence à ce sujet. Il savait que c'était un très gros risque, reparler de ce pari après tant de mois à le laisser pourrir dans l'oubli. Mais il avait besoin de s'assurer qu'ils iraient jusqu'au Christmas Bowl. Et puisqu'ils y étaient arrivés, Mamori ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait fait une erreur. Bien qu'il ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était toujours inquiète pour sa fracture, ayant été la première à le tirer littéralement, Musashi au volant, au plus proche hôpital.

Curieux de savoir jusqu'à où il pouvait la pousser à ce sujet, ainsi que pour la comprendre plus, il décida de faire l'une des seules choses à laquelle il était bon. Provoquer. « Fais attention avec ce balai, putain d'manager. Tu balaies si fort que tu vas littéralement le balancer hors de tes mains. »

Mamori lui rendit son regard. « Je t'apprends que je manie exemplairement le balai, Hiruma-kun, » dit-elle légèrement agacée.

« Je parie qu'oui, » sourit-il, se penchant un peu plus en arrière dans sa chaise. « T'as failli faire un homerun avec ce balai au Tokyo Dôme, hein ? »

Mamori s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir à ce qu'Hiruma disait quand tous les souvenirs relatifs à l'équipe jouant au baseball avant le match lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle fronça les sourcils. « Ce n'était pas un homerun ! »

Hiruma feinta y réfléchir un moment. « Ah ouais, ça n'en était pas un. Mais tu sais foutrement bien utiliser ce balai ! Tu as même aidée à _nettoyer _la voie vers la première base avec ! »

Mamori fulminait désormais tandis qu'Hiruma caquetait joyeusement au souvenir de Mamori balayant vers la première base au lieu de courir. Les mains sur les hanches, le balai toujours tenu entre les doigts de la main droite, elle s'écria : « Eh bien, c'est ce pour quoi les balais sont faits ! Arrête de rire, Hiruma-kun ! Ce n'est pas marrant ! »

Hiruma essuya une larme, un sourire pernicieux plaqué sur les lèvres. « Tu ferais une splendide sportive, putain d'manager. Du moment que tous les jeux requièrent des balais, tu vas probablement _nettoyer _le terrain entier vers la victoire ! »

Elle avait croisé les bras maintenant, prenant un air provocant. « Juste parce que tu m'as vu jouer au baseball avec un balai et que j'en ai toujours un entre les mains, tu penses automatiquement que je ne suis bonne qu'à des sports qui en requiert un ? » Elle marcha vers lui, chaque pas aussi lourd que le précédent. « As-tu oublié que j'ai joué à du beach football en Californie ? Y avait-il le moindre balai à portée de main ? »

« Hum… » Réfléchit Hiruma, bien que son expression paraissait clairement se moquer de Mamori. « Tu as raison. Tu n'as pas utilisé de balai. Mais le putain d'avorton était là, n'est-ce-pas ? N'est-ce pas ainsi que tu as gagné la plupart des points ? »

Mamori rougit alors qu'Hiruma lui faisait carrément remarquer comment Mamori avait été capable de marquer à cette époque. « Ils embêtaient Sena ! Et tu sais comment je suis quand on l'embête ! »

Hiruma caqueta joyeusement. « Alors c'est ça ta formule secrète pour gagner, hein, fichue manager ? Peut-être que je devrais t'entraîner pour que tu sois capable d'en faire plus avec un balai. bordel. Sans le putain d'avorton pour t'aider à réussir ! »

Mamori plaça le balai devant elle et en tapa l'extrémité au sol, ses yeux bleus regardant droits dans ses yeux verts en disant : « Oh, ce balai peut faire bien plus que ce que tu penses, Hiruma-kun. Après tout, tu peux me tirer dessus autant de fois que tu veux et pas une seule balle ne m'atteindra. »

Hiruma était sur le point de rétorquer qu'il utilisait de putains d'balles en caoutchouc, mais il devait admettre, il fallait un certain talent pour être capable de dévier TOUTES ses balles. Avec ça à l'esprit, il sourit. « Tu marques un point, » admit-il en repensant à ce qu'elle avait dit. « Bien, c'est intéressant… »

Mamori battit des paupières, perplexe quant à la réaction d'Hiruma. « Qu'est-ce qui est intéressant ? »

« En y repensant, il y a toujours eu un jeu entre toi et moi, n'est-ce-pas ? » Remarqua Hiruma. « Et si j'y réfléchis, tu as gagné la plupart du temps dans ce département. »

Mamori le fixa, bouche bée alors qu'il la regardait confiant, curieux de voir sa réaction. Elle se contenta de rapprocher le balai de sa poitrine et de continuer à balayer en disant : « Mais je ne gagne pas toujours. »

« Comme dans tous les sports, tu ne gagnes pas toujours, putain d'manager, » dit Hiruma en reniflant un peu. « Mais ce que tu pourrais faire, ce serait de prendre ta revanche et de te battre pour gagner une fois de plus. »

Mamori s'arrêta de balayer et se tourna lentement vers Hiruma avec un pur air d'incrédulité plaqué sur la figure. « Est-ce que c'est… un défi ? »

« Prends ça comme tu veux, putain d'manager, » lâcha Hiruma en se replaçant dans sa chaise. « J'attends avec impatience notre prochain petit _jeu_. »

Mamori résista à l'envie de rire. Il était si typique pour Hiruma de tout prendre comme un défi. Bien qu'elle trouvait ça assez embêtant la plupart du temps, Mamori devait bien admettre… qu'elle apprécierait relever ce défi. « Très bien alors, » dit-elle simplement, souriant alors qu'elle finissait de balayer la salle du club.

Hiruma eut un sourire en coin, cachant le fait qu'il était secrètement content que Mamori soit comme d'habitude en ne prenant pas à cœur toutes les piques qu'il lui lançait. Ce ne serait pas la putain d'manager sans ça. Décidant qu'il était temps de changer de sujet, il dit : « As-tu réservé le bateau ? »

Mamori hocha la tête, se souvenant qu'ils étaient censés célébrer ce soir leur victoire ainsi que le fait qu'ils allaient enfin au Christmas Bowl. « J'ai tous les smokings et les robes prêts… il faut juste que tout le monde arrive et se prépare. »

« Tu as préparé tout le reste, hein ? »

Fermant le sac poubelle et le mettant de côté, elle répondit : « Tu veux parler de tes divertissements ? Tout est prêt. »

« Bien, » dit-il en sachant que Mamori avait bien pris soin de tout préparer dans le moindre détail. Et puis une autre pensée traversa son esprit en repensant à leurs précédentes conversations et son sourire en coin se fit plus large. « Fichue manager… » Dit-il.

Mamori leva les yeux sur lui et croisa les bras. « Ne me dis pas que tu as autre chose de prévu pour ce soir ? »

Hiruma caqueta. « Oh, rien qu'un jeu supplémentaire que je veux ajouter. »

« Jeu ? » S'exclama Mamori, confuse quant à la soudaine allégresse d'Hiruma.

« Ouais, un jeu que tu vas adorer au possible… bien qu'il te faudra faire attention à ton poids. »

Les yeux de Mamori étaient maintenant fixés sur Hiruma. « Mon… poids ? »

« Putain d'manager, » commença Hiruma en sortant son téléphone portable de sa poche gauche et en le lui lançant. Mamori s'en empara aisément tandis qu'elle prenait place à ses côtés. « Appelé Kariya. Commande-leur autant de choux à la crème que tu veux. On va faire du sport comme tu l'aimes. Pas de balais ou de fichu avorton. Bien que le putain d'gros lard voudrait joyeusement se joindre à toi. »

Mamori faillit lâcher le téléphone sous le choc. Elle fixa le portable et puis Hiruma. Et alors elle sourit avant de dire : « Très bien. Donc pour ce _jeu_ que tu as en tête… si je gagne, pourrait-on annuler ma dernière victoire ? »

Hiruma caqueta, se penchant vers Mamori avec une étincelle d'amusement dans le regard. « D'accord. Si tu perds… la victoire compte toujours. Je dois te prévenir, le putain d'gros lard est un trou. »

« Je ne perdrais pas lorsqu'il est question de choux à la crème ! » S'écria Mamori alors qu'elle se dépêchait de composer le numéro de Kariya. Hiruma la regarda passer commander pour plus d'une centaine de choux à la crème. En lui-même, il conclut que même si le Football Américain était son préféré parmi tous les autres sports, Mamori Anezaki avait également une place privilégiée dans son cœur pour un tout autre genre de jeu. Et on dirait bien qu'il allait beaucoup s'amuser tant qu'elle était dans le coin.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Combien parmi vous se rappelait que durant les festivités à bord du bateau il y avait eu une compétition pour déterminer le plus gros mangeur de choux à la crème ? XD**

**Note de la traductrice : En étant au match contre les Tenkoku Alexanders, j'ai revu ce passage et me suis dite qu'il fallait traduire cet OS cette nuit. Même si j'ai du mal à pleinement comprendre cette idée de « jeux » entre eux, je me dis que c'est habituel pour leurs conversations d'être assez cryptiques pour nous autres, simples mortels. En tout cas, j'ai du pain sur la planche avec toutes les fics E21 que j'ai trouvé, autant pour du HiruMamo que pour du SenaSuzu s'il y a des amateurs (Aude je t'ai vu !). Et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes puisqu'il est 3h30 du matin pour moi et que j'ai eu pas mal de stress mercredi. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	11. Honmei Choco

_Auteur : Cherry Tiger_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Titre : **Honmei Choco

**Résumé : **Mamori n'a toujours donné que des giri choco, mais il serait peut-être temps qu'elle fasse un chocolat plus honnête avec ses sentiments envers une certaine personne.

**Note de l'auteur : La Saint Valentin a beau être passée, gardons tout de même ces sentiments à la guimauve ce mois-ci encore, voulez-vous bien ? Puisque ma fic semble en être gorgée.**

**Ecrite pour l'intrigue « Saint-Valentin » de la communauté HirumaxMamori de DA, je me suis inspirée d'un épisode de Lovely Complex mettant en avant deux types de chocolat que les Japonaises offraient en ce jour singulier. Le premier, giri choco ou chocolat d'obligation, est offert aux camarades de classe, aux amis, aux collègues et tutti couinti. Et puis le second, honmei choco, qui comme Wikipédia le dit si bien, est le « chocolat des sentiments véritables ». Celui-là est réservé pour la personne que vous aimez le plus évidemment. Alors j'ai joué un peu avec cette idée et voilà comment cette fic s'est formée.**

**Je ne peux pas exprimer tout l'amour que j'ai pour Elis qui a pris le temps de relire cette fic et de la polir pour moi. MERCI !**

**J'espère que vous l'aimerez ! Et grignotez du chocolat aussi pendant que vous y êtes XD**

* * *

Mamori souleva les pesants sacs de course sur le comptoir de la cuisine, lâchant un soupir de soulagement. Faire les courses n'avait pas été une mince affaire et avait même été bien plus stressant qu'elle se l'était imaginée, surtout avec son amie surexcitée en rollers.

La-susnommée Suzuna avait demandé à Mamori de l'aider à faire ses courses pour la Saint-Valentin en tirant sur sa corde sensible, insistant qu'elle avait grandement besoin de son aide. Mamori, incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit à une amie dans le besoin, avait aussitôt acceptée, ravie d'être capable d'aider celle qui sortait enfin avec son ami d'enfance Sena.

Aussi c'était ce qu'elles avaient faits aujourd'hui –acheter tout le nécessaire de cuisine qu'il fallait pour faire des chocolats pour tout le monde. Mais à la grande surprise de Mamori, Suzuna voulait faire plus que les habituels chocolats.

« Je veux faire de l'honmei choco, » annonça l'adolescente alors qu'elle errait entre les rayons du magasin.

Mamori, consciente de ce qu'était l'honmei choco, avait hoché la tête d'un air absent en réfléchissant déjà aux ingrédients nécessaires jusqu'à ce que Suzuna se tourne vers elle et fasse une autre déclaration alarmante : « Tu devrais en faire aussi, Mamo-nee. »

Mamori soupira une fois encore, repensant aux évènements de la journée. Et puis elle commença à déballer ses courses et à sortir le chocolat de grande qualité que Suzuna lui avait fait acheter.

Honmei Choco… hein ?

Evidemment, Mamori était au courant de qui Suzuna avait en tête lorsqu'elle conseillait à Mamori de faire de l'honmei choco. Cette fille avait perpétuellement embêtée Mamori toutes ces années, surtout maintenant qu'elle avait rejoint cette personne à Saikyoudai.

« N'est-ce pas une preuve suffisante que vous êtes inséparables ? Vous devriez être plus honnêtes avec vos sentiments respectifs ! »

Et donc la meilleure façon d'être honnête avec ses sentiments c'était de lui offrir un honmei choco ? Mamori se mordit la lèvre, fixant toujours la tablette de chocolat. L'honmei choco était censé faire passer les véritables sentiments de celle qui le faisait à son destinataire, mais en toute honnêteté… même Mamori n'était pas claire à propos de ses propres sentiments.

Oui, elle s'inquiétait pour lui et se donnait à fond pour le supporter en tous points. Mais était-ce de l'amour ? Ou juste de la loyauté ? Est-ce que ça valait de l'honmei choco ?

Mamori secoua la tête, se disant qu'elle s'imaginait des choses. Mamori avait déjà fait plusieurs fois auparavant des chocolats pour ce garçon, même pour la Saint-Valentin de l'année dernière. Ils étaient de type giri choco qu'elle offrait à tout le monde. Et chaque année, qu'importe combien il protestait et menaçait de jeter le chocolat, elle le fourrait dans ses mains ou dans son casier pour être sûre qu'il le prenne.

Elle ne savait jamais s'il l'avait mangé ou jeté, puisque les chocolats disparaissaient inexorablement le jour suivant.

Mamori mit de côté le chocolat de grande qualité et sortit les autres ingrédients pour faire du giri choco. Ça ne servait à rien de penser à lui maintenant… elle pouvait tout aussi bien se concentrer sur la préparation de chocolats pour ceux qui les accepteraient avec plaisir.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Mamori pour faire assez de chocolat pour nourrir l'équivalent de trois équipes de foot. Mais avec ses compétences de cuisinières et sa capacité à prévoir, elle avait fini et mit les giri choco au frais en moins de deux heures. Il y avait encore plein de temps.

Elle décida qu'elle avait le droit à une pause bien méritée et se fit une tasse de café. Réchauffant ses mains avec la tasse, elle s'assit à la table de la cuisine avec un petit sourire satisfait avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Le chocolat de grande qualité et sa présence continuaient à hanter ses pensées. Elle grogna, posant sa tête sur ses bras.

_« Oi, putain d'manager… arrête de pleurer… »_

_Mais les larmes continuaient de couler le long de son visage alors qu'elle bandait le bras gonflé d'Hiruma. « Idiot… tu es un tel idiot… » Murmura-t-elle._

_Il lâcha un caquètement bien que ça lui faisait mal. « Tu pourrais m'appeler ainsi toute la journée, fichue manager, que ça ne changerait rien. »_

_Le silence s'installa entre eux tandis que Mamori continuait de faire le bandage. Il y avait les cris distants d'une foule, acclamant un nouvel touchdown, mais pour quelle équipe ils l'ignoraient._

_« Putain d'manager… »_

_« J'ai presque fini, attends. »_

_« Non… je dois te dire quelque chose… »_

Mamori se réveilla, levant la tête. Elle battit des paupières en regardant autour d'elle. C'était un rêve, hein ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et vit qu'il était déjà tard dans la soirée. Ses giri choco étaient prêts. Quant à l'honmei choco…

Le rêve lui resta en tête un moment. Mais quand s'était passé ce rêve ? C'était durant le match de l'année dernière, elle en était sûre. Il avait été intentionnellement blessé afin de permettre à l'équipe de marquer un touchdown. Si elle se souvenait bien, c'était un peu aussi de sa faute qu'il avait été blessé. Elle avait été très démoralisée durant le match mais quelque chose qu'il lui avait dite lui avait remonté le moral… et elle les avait regardés gagner le match.

Qu'avait-il dit ? Mamori plaça inconsciemment une main sur son cœur, sentant l'étrange rythme qu'il faisait. Et puis la prochaine chose qu'elle savait, elle se tenait dans la cuisine, cassant en morceaux le chocolat de grande qualité, avec une seule pensée à l'esprit…

Relâcher les sentiments qu'elle avait en elle.

La Saint-Valentin arriva et Mamori, portant un sac rempli de chocolats, passa la journée à distribuer tout le giri choco qu'elle avait préparé. Elle visita d'abord l'équipe des Takekura Babels et c'était marrant de voir ces hommes baraqués se battre pour les chocolats de Mamori. Comme d'habitude elle eut beaucoup de mal avec Kuroki, le lui donnant lorsque tous les autres joueurs eurent reçu le leur.

Musashi accepta le chocolat. « Tu vas lui en donner aussi ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Lui… ? Oh… » Mamori baissa les yeux vers le sac de chocolat. « Et bien… Peut-être… »

Musashi fit un imperceptible hochement de tête sans donner d'explications. Mamori se demanda s'il avait une raison pour demander mais mit cette pensée de côté.

Une fois qu'elle eut finie, elle passa à Enma où elle fut accueillie par encore plus de gens ravis de la voir.

« Les chocolats de Mamori-san sont toujours les meilleurs, » la complimenta Riku alors qu'il ouvrit la petite boite.

« MUKYA ! JE PEUX MOURIR HEUREUX ! » Cria Monta en mangeant joyeusement sa part.

« Merci, Mamori-nee-chan, » dit Sena en prenant sa boite. Mamori ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer une boite de chocolat plus grosse encore qu'il tenait sous son bras gauche.

Elle sourit. « C'est Suzuna qui l'a fait pour toi ? »

Sena rougit au lieu de répondre, bégayant. Il serra la boite plus près de lui et, avec un doux sourire sur la figure, déclara : « Il est toujours bon de savoir ce qu'elle pense de moi. »

Mamori ressentait une fierté toute maternelle envers Sena et Suzuna. Ils avaient été si gauches l'un avec l'autre au début de leur relation. Mais ils s'en sortaient maintenant, jusqu'à ce que plus personne ne puisse manquer leurs sentiments éclatants au grand jour.

Sena attira une nouvelle fois son attention en demandant : « Donc tu en as fait aussi ? Un honmei choco ? »

Mamori battit des paupières. « Comment tu le sais ? »

Sena montra du doigt le sac de chocolats qu'elle portait où l'une des boites paraissait un peu différente et plus grosse que les autres. Mamori grogna mentalement. Elle avait caché la boite toute au fond sous les autres chocolats mais après en avoir distribué autant elle n'était plus dissimulée.

« Tu comptes l'offrir à quelqu'un ? » S'enquit Sena.

Mamori fixa l'honmei choco qu'elle avait fait, doutant toujours de sa décision. Et puis elle se tourna vers Sena et dit : « Oui, même si je ne suis pas sûre qu'il le prenne. »

C'était comme dire à haute voix pour qui était le chocolat. Mais Sena sourit en retour et joua le jeu : « Je suis sûr qu'il l'acceptera, Mamori-nee-chan. Ce sont tes véritables sentiments après tout. »

Mamori quitta Enma avec les mots de Sena à l'esprit. Il lui semblait souvent que la plupart des gens était au courent de ses sentiments pour cette personne bien qu'elle n'en soit pas si sûre elle-même.

Enfin, elle devait quelque part en être sûre puisque sinon elle n'aurait pas eu la foi de faire l'honmei choco…

Elle arriva à Saikyoudai sous des acclamations nourris. Les Wizards, qui étaient sur le terrain, s'emparèrent des chocolats avec joie et disaient à qui voulait l'entendre que ceux de Mamori étaient décidément les meilleurs. Même Ikkyu ne pouvait s'empêcher de frétiller de plaisir en croquant dans le sien.

Mamori sourit à la scène devant elle avant que Yamato s'avance, mangeant le chocolat qu'elle lui avait donné : « Si c'est lui que tu cherches, tu le trouveras dans la salle du club. »

Mamori fixa Yamato un instant mais il se contenta d'un clin d'œil avant d'aller rejoindre les autres. Il réclama une mêlée, s'assurant par là-même que Mamori soit tranquille.

Sachant qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'y dérober, elle se dirigea vers la salle du club.

Comme elle s'y attendait, il était assis à la table, les pieds dessus, son portable fermement placé sur ses genoux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Mamori lorsqu'elle entra mais il se reconcentra rapidement sur son écran d'ordinateur. « Ne me dis pas que tu en as un pour moi aussi, putain d'manager. »

Mamori fronça les sourcils. « Comme l'année dernière et celles d'avant… Oui, Hiruma-kun, j'en ai aussi pour toi. »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais devoir me répéter comme l'année dernière et celles d'avant, putain d'manager ? »

« Tu pourrais mais ça ne changera rien. » Mamori plaça son tout dernier chocolat sur la table. « Mais j'ai fait celui-là uniquement pour toi. Alors prends-le et tu pourras en faire ce que tu veux avec. Je vais me changer, tu peux commencer l'entrainement. »

Mamori sortit de la salle du club, le cœur battant la chamade. Elle se sentit rougir et se gronda pour ça. Idiote, ce n'était qu'un chocolat ! JUSTE UN CHOCOLAT !

Lorsqu'elle revint sur le terrain, toute prête, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour remarquer qu'il n'y avait eu pas le moindre changement chez Hiruma alors qu'il donnait ses ordres et participait à l'entrainement. Il paraissait étrangement distant comme s'il avait quelque chose en tête. Pendant une pause, elle vérifia la salle du club pour voir ce qu'il était advenu de l'honmei choco… mais il ne le trouva nulle part. Ni lui ni l'emballage qu'elle avait utilisé tout spécialement.

Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Cette pensée resta à l'arrière de son esprit jusqu'à ce que l'entrainement se termine. Tout le monde était impatient de partir rejoindre leur petite copine ou d'aller faire la fête entre célibataires. Bientôt ce ne fut plus que Mamori et Hiruma travaillant sur les stratégies du jour pendant que Mamori passait un coup de balai.

Pas un mot ne fut prononcé sur l'honmei choco et Mamori était sur le point d'abandonner le sujet. Il se faisait tard et, comme toutes ces années l'avaient prouvé, faire du chocolat pour Hiruma était inutile.

Alors qu'elle prenait son sac, signalant par là qu'elle prête à partir, Hiruma parla enfin : « Ce putain d'chocolat que tu m'as donné aujourd'hui… »

La main de Mamori s'immobilisa sur son sac tandis qu'elle retenait son souffle. Gardant ses yeux ailleurs que sur lui, elle demanda : « Oui ? »

Hiruma était silencieux pour quelques secondes. Elle pouvait entendre ses doigts taper sur le clavier, un rythme singulier se répercutant dans toute la salle. « Il était différent de ceux que tu fais d'habitude. »

Mamori était choquée. Elle se tourna pour regarder Hiruma, les yeux écarquillés. « Qu-quoi ? Attends… Ça veut dire que tu … »

« Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais jeter à la poubelle tes efforts, fichue manager ? » Il s'arrêta de taper pour la regarder dans les yeux. « Oui, j'ai putain d'manger tous ces chocolats que tu m'as donné. Mais tu étais suffisamment intelligente pour utiliser du chocolat noir et ils étaient amers. Ce qui n'était pas le cas avec celui d'aujourd'hui. »

Comme une enfant prise la main dans le sac, Mamori se tenait debout la tête basse. Oh non… paniqua-t-elle. Oh non… elle avait totalement oublié qu'elle achetait toujours du chocolat noir pour Hiruma. Toutes ces inquiétudes à propos du honmei choco avaient tellement déboussolés Mamori qu'elle avait acheté du chocolat AU LAIT de grande qualité à la place.

« Je suis désolée … » Chuchota-t-elle, oscillant d'un pied sur l'autre nerveusement. « J'ai dû être distraite. Je t'en ferais un autre ce soir, promis. »

« Pas besoin, » dit-il rapidement. « Je n'ai pas besoin de plus de putains d'chocolats ratés. »

Ces mots furent comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Son Honmei Choco… était raté ?

« Parce que je suis foutrement sûr que tu as tes raisons pour en avoir fait un, » ajouta-t-il enfin en posant son ordinateur.

« Hein ? » Mamori battit des paupières en regardant Hiruma qui se rapprochait désormais d'elle. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. « Ce chocolat avait cette saveur pour une raison. Les saveurs inspirent de fichus sentiments mais de la nourriture ne peut pas les contenir, bordel. Aussi putain d'stupide que ça peut paraître c'était chaud et … » Hiruma hésita à continuer, paraissant légèrement frustré. « Que comptais-tu faire avec ce chocolat au juste ? »

Mamori déglutit, ne sachant que faire. Était-ce qu'il pensait de son chocolat ? Était-ce vraiment un échec ? Mais il avait agi bizarrement dernièrement. Prenant une grande inspiration, il décida que ça ne servirait à rien de lui mentir s'il avait déjà réalisé que quelque chose était différent. « C'était de l'Honmei Choco. »

« Honmei Choco ? » Hiruma était surpris pour une fois.

« Oui… même si ça ne s'est pas tout à fait déroulé comme je l'avais prévu… mais j'aimerais croire que ce que je ressens est vraiment là. Lorsque tu t'es blessé au bras à nouveau et que j'étais aussi à blâmer, tu m'as dit de croire en l'équipe et en mes capacités surtout. Je ne voulais pas que tu retournes sur le terrain mais… j'ai ainsi réalisé combien tu comptais pour moi. »

Hiruma eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles que Mamori savait être sincère. « Donc voilà pourquoi… »

Mamori soupira. « Je suis désolée, je ne referais plus la même erreur. »

Hiruma remarqua l'air déconfit qu'elle arborait. « … Je n'ai pas dit que les ratés étaient mauvais, putain d'manager, » grommela-t-il.

« Hum ? » Lâcha Mamori qui n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il avait dit.

Mais Hiruma ne se répéta pas. Au lieu de ça, il récupéra son ordinateur. « Tsss, s'en remettre à une aussi vieille tradition pour montrer ses sentiments… un jour de putain d'Saint-Valentin en plus ! » Caqueta-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas marrant ! Mais je pense que c'est assez cliché… » Elle fit la moue, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de sourire du bout des lèvres.

« Foutrement ouais ! Mais vu comme t'es cliché, je devrais te rendre la pareille… » Lâcha Hiruma en ramassant son sac d'ordinateur.

« Me rendre la pareille ? » Répéta Mamori avec curiosité.

« Bien sûr, c'est White Day dans un mois, bordel. Bon, tu rentres ou pas, fichue manager ? »

Mamori resta estomaquée un instant, se demandant si Hiruma voulait vraiment dire ce qu'elle avait compris. Et puis elle s'élança à sa suite et ils rentrèrent tous deux chez eux, parlant du prochain match, l'Honmei Choco oublié jusqu'au mois prochain.

Et c'est quand ils sont finalement devenus honnêtes l'un avec l'autre qu'Hiruma et Mamori sont officiellement sortis ensemble.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Le pire c'est que je l'ai vu aussi ce fameux épisode de Lovely Complex^^ Enfin bon, moi qui traduit une fic sur la Saint-Valentin alors que je me suis querellée avec le garçon que j'aime… c'est assez dur mais j'espère que ma traduction vous satisfera. APPEL AUX LECTEURS, si vous ne connaissez pas encore Zulkesh, dépêchez vous d'aller lire ses fics sur E21, elles sont sublimes ! Il y a des HiruMamo entre autres (je vous recommande chaudement « La Victoire ») et certaines où elle met avec brio sur papier les sentiments décrits dans le manga. Voilà, c'était mon coup de cœur du moment (toutes ses fics sont en français hein), bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	12. Chewing-gum

_Auteur : Cherry Tiger_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Titre : **Chewing-gum

**Résumé : **Il faut juste un paquet de chewing-gum pour qu'Hiruma se retrouve dans une situation amusante qu'il n'est pas près d'oublier.

**Note de l'auteur : JE SUIS EN VIIIIIE ! *Se fait tire dessus* D8 Ok, oui, j'ai été en vie tout ce temps. Mais mon dieu, comment j'ai pu me réfréner d'écrire tous les quatre matins. Je suis désolée si vous avez attendus d'avoir des updates pendant tout ce temps. Je ferai de mon mieux d'y remédier maintenant que ma muse est de retour. OOOUUUUAAAIIISSSS ! Mais pour combien de temps, je n'en suis pas plus…**

**Bref, blague à part, cette fic est dédiée à la sublime Honey-Bee89 sur DeviantArt. C'était son anniversaire il y a quelques mois de ça et je lui ai demandé si elle voulait un quelconque OS et son intrigue a été « bubblegum » (N/T : Chewing-gum à bulles en français littéral). J'ai changé un peu l'idée initiale qu'elle m'avait donnée mais heureusement j'espère qu'elle aimera toujours ma fic. Je suis navrée pour le retard ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Youichi Hiruma était en train de travailler sur les données collectées des Shinryuuji Naga lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la salle du club s'ouvrir. Le son de familiers petits pas atteint ses oreilles effilées. Il ne s'embêta à arracher son regard des données pour savoir qui c'était.

« Hiruma-kun ? » L'appela une voix. « Ah, tu es occupé là ? »

Il entendit le froissement d'un sac en plastique. « Est-ce que tu m'as acheté ce que je t'ai demandé, putain d'manager ? »

Hiruma savait que Mamori Anezaki fronçant les sourcils dès que le surnom franchit ses lèvres. Il sourit, sachant exactement ce qu'il lui passait par la tête sans avoir besoin de lui jeter un regard. Elle lui avait maintes fois demandé d'arrêter de l'appeler ainsi mais c'était visiblement un vain effort. Devant son absence de réplique, il déduit qu'elle savait aussi que c'était une bataille perdue d'avance. Au lieu de ça, elle se contenta de répondre : « Je pense que oui. »

« Tu _penses _? » Hiruma s'arrêta finalement de regarder les données pour s'intéresser à ce que Mamori sortait du sac.

« Tu as parlé d'une certaine marque de chewing-gums que tu voulais, d'accord ? » Dit-elle en lui montrant deux paquets. Bien qu'ils semblaient similaires, ils étaient toutefois de marques différentes. « Mais j'ai vu qu'il y avait ce nouveau chewing-gum sans sucre en vente et je me suis dit que tu voudrais peut-être l'essayer. »

Hiruma la fixa un moment avant de prendre l'un des paquets et de l'ouvrir. « Fichue manager, un p'tit conseil pour la prochaine fois que tu m'achètes des chewing-gums. Quand je dis qu'il y a UNE marque que je veux, ça veut dire une. Je n'ai pas besoin de tes suppositions. »

« Ne sois pas méchant, Hiruma-kun ! » Mamori fit la moue en s'asseyant à côté de lui. « Je pensais sincèrement que tu serais intéressé ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire du paquet maintenant ? »

« Pour ce que j'en ai à foutre, » dit-il en mettant un chewing-gum en bouche, « tu peux l'avoir. »

Il pouvait sentir le regard fulminant de Mamori mais ça ne servit qu'à l'amuser plus encore. Il caqueta avant de commencer à mâcher et décida de se remettre au travail. Alors qu'il lisait l'une des tactiques de jeu des Naga, il sentit le regard de Mamori sur lui changer. Curieux, il lui coula un regard et réalisa qu'elle le regardait avec une sorte d'admiration dans les yeux.

Il se demanda ce qui avait causé un tel changement et réalisa qu'il venait juste de souffler une bulle de chewing-gum. Souffler des bulles était presque devenue une seconde nature pour lui aussi il se demanda en quelle occasion Mamori s'y intéressait tout à coup. Il ne pouvait pas manquer l'admiration pétiller dans son regard.

Hiruma fit éclater la bulle et se remit à mâcher en demandant : « Quoi ? »

Comme un soupir, Mamori répondit : « C'est … énorme. »

Hiruma faillit en avaler son chewing-gum en l'entendant. « HEIN ? »

Mamori battit des paupières en plaquant une main sur sa bouche. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de parler à voix haute. « Je parle de ton chewing-gum ! De cet-cette bulle que tu viens de souffler ! »

Hiruma haussa un sourcil à l'étrange fascination de Mamori. « Putain d'manager, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me vois souffler une bulle. »

« Je sais ! » Rétorqua vivement Mamori. « Mais tu m'as dit que je pouvais avoir ce paquet alors j'ai pensé à faire des bulles avec un chewing-gum aussi. Je n'en ai jamais réussi une alors je t'observais et … »

Mamori vira tellement au rouge qu'Hiruma crut bien qu'elle allait fondre ou s'évaporer dans la minute. Hilare à ce point, Hiruma commença à rire très fort, embarrassant encore plus Mamori.

« Ar-arrête de te moquer de moi ! Franchement ! » S'écria-t-elle, se cachant la figure de ses mains. « Je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça ! Oh non, je n'arrive pas à le croire ! »

Hiruma éclata encore plus de rire jusqu'à ce que des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Les essuyant avec joie, il se calma finalement pour regarder Mamori qui se voilait toujours la face. « Oi, putain d'manager. »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! » S'exclama-t-elle entre ses mains.

« Tu veux apprendre à souffler des bulles de chewing-gum ? »

Elle était silencieuse pendant trois secondes avant d'écarter ses doigts pour dévoiler un œil bleu étudiant avec curiosité Hiruma. « Tu veux dire que tu m'apprendrais ? »

« Eh bien, puisque nous avons un paquet de trop, je pourrais t'apprendre à l'utiliser, » répondit-il tout en souriant toujours de toutes ses dents.

Mamori hésita, bien qu'elle avait enfin baissé ses mains. « Tu ne me taquines pas, c'est sûr ? »

« Est-ce qu'on dirait que je te taquine ? » Caqueta-t-il.

« Vu que tu me souries… et que ce sourire veut en général dire que tu mijotes un mauvais coup. »

« Voyons, fichue manager, » dit Hiruma en paraissant légèrement blessé. « Est-ce que de t'apprendre à souffler une bulle inoffensive de chewing-gum c'est un mauvais coup ? »

Mamori y réfléchit un moment. Il pouvait voir qu'elle hésitait beaucoup avant de finalement prendre une décision et de le regarder dans les yeux. « D'accord. Mais pas de bizarreries, hein ? »

« Je pourrais te dire ça après ce joli petit commentaire que tu m'as fait. »

« Arrête avec ça ! » S'écria-t-elle. « Je ne veux vraiment pas y repenser ! »

Hiruma n'en caqueta que plus. « Très bien ! D'accord ! Je vais putain d'arrêter ! Bon, tu veux apprendre ou pas ? »

Mamori fit la moue avant d'hocher lentement la tête.

« Bien. Sors l'un des chewing-gums et commence à mâcher. »

« Jusque-là je sais ! » S'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant le paquet neuf, en déballant l'un des chewing-gums et en le mettant dans sa bouche.

« Bon alors mâche-le jusqu'à ce qu'il soit mou, » lui dit-il, et Mamori se mit à mâcher furieusement. A peine une minute plus tard il savait qu'elle avait fini et donc il continua sa petite explication. « Maintenant roule le chewing-gum en boule dans ta bouche. C'est fait ? OK, mets-le au bout de ta langue et pousse-le en arrière avec tes dents pour qu'il recouvre seulement la pointe de ta langue. »

Mamori eut du mal mais hocha bientôt la tête lorsqu'elle y arriva enfin.

« Bon alors maintenant pousse le chewing-gum en avant avec ta langue jusqu'à ce qu'il se colle à tes dents, ouvre les lèvres et souffle. »

Mamori souffla un petit peu trop vite et la bulle éclata avant même d'avoir été formée. « Zut ! » Dit-elle en se remettant à mâcher.

Hiruma caqueta. « Je pensais pas non plus que ça allait marcher du premier coup. Tu dois connaitre la juste épaisseur du chewing-gum si tu veux que ça fonctionne. »

Mamori y réfléchit avant de dire : « Donc je suis censée étirer le chewing-gum sur ma langue jusqu'à ce qu'il ressemble à un mini ballon que je pourrais souffler ? »

Hiruma haussa les épaules en souriant, amusé, à la formulation de Mamori. « Je suppose qu'on pourrait le voir ainsi. »

« Je vois… » Lâcha Mamori alors qu'elle mâchait lentement. « Je vais encore essayer. »

Tandis qu'elle mâchait le chewing-gum, Hiruma pouvait deviner qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour l'étaler sur sa langue. Il mit brusquement une main sur le menton de Mamori. « Montre-le-moi. »

« Huh ? » Souffla-t-elle puisque visiblement le chewing-gum était enroulé autour de sa langue.

« Montre-moi le putain d'chewing-gum sur ta langue. »

Il savait que Mamori brûlait de se débattre rien qu'au feu qui s'alluma dans ses yeux. Mais le chewing-gum sur sa langue l'empêchait de l'insulter. C'était inestimable aussi Hiruma essaya de ne pas rire et se concentra à la place sur la bouche de Mamori et sur la sensation de son menton sous son doigt. Il était doux…

Et il se demanda pendant une fraction de seconde si les lèvres de Mamori étaient toutes aussi douces.

Avant que son esprit ne puisse divaguer sur le sujet, Mamori sortit lentement sa langue pour la montrer à Hiruma. Il jubilait à ce moment précis. Ce serait tellement bon d'utiliser cette pose pour du chantage mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de recourir à de telles extrémités avec elle. Se reconcentrant sur ce qu'il devait faire, il regarda le chewing-gum et commenta : « Tu le fais trop fin. Essaye de le garder épais, surtout au bout de ta langue. C'est là où il doit s'agrandir le plus après tout. »

Les yeux de Mamori s'écarquillèrent sous la compréhension et elle rentra prestement sa langue pour se remettre à mâcher avec ardeur. Hiruma laissa tomber sa main et la regarda guilleret essayer une nouvelle fois. Elle plissa les lèvres et puis souffla…

La bulle ne grandit que de trois quatre centimètres avant d'exploser. Mais c'était suffisant pour faire sauter de joie Mamori. « Je l'ai fait ! Oui, je l'ai fait ! Certes, ce n'était pas gros mais j'ai réussi ! »

Hiruma caqueta. « Eh bé, n'est-ce pas grandiose ? Tu es toute excitée parce que tu as soufflé une bulle de chewing-gum. »

« C'est une performance pour moi d'être capable d'y arriver, » déclara Mamori. « Je ne mâche pas souvent du chewing-gum après tout. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'apprécie, mâcher indéfiniment sur quelque chose qui ne te remplit pas. »

« Alors pourquoi en avoir pris un et essayer de souffler une bulle, hein ? »

Mamori haussa un peu les épaules en se levant de son siège et lâchant : « Je suppose que je voulais juste te comprendre un petit peu plus. »

Pour une fois, Hiruma était si abasourdi qu'il n'eut pas le mot de la fin. Lorsqu'il eut trouvé quelque chose à lui dire de mesquin, Mamori avait déjà enfilé son tablier et commencé à balayer la salle du club, mâchant toujours son chewing-gum. S'occupant de ses propres bulles, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir plutôt touché par le geste de Mamori malgré ses sempiternelles boutades. D'accord, c'était l'un de ses traits connus, mais c'était toujours une surprise de voir qu'elle voulait comprendre les gens, et même lui, dont elle avait défendu Sena de fréquenter il y a quelques mois de cela.

Soufflant son chewing-gum en une énorme bulle, il décida de se reconcentrer sur les données des Shinryuuji Naga. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier le fait que son cœur battait un peu différemment à cet instant. La vie allait être intéressante à partir de maintenant.

_**POP!**_

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : J'ai trouvé cet OS énorme quand je l'ai lu pour la première fois. Je me suis sentie super excitée en lisant la dernière phrase de Mamori. Combien il compte pour elle c'est effarant ! Elle est prête à se ridiculiser juste pour se rapprocher un petit peu plus de lui ! Oh, cet OS est évidemment dédié à Honey-Bee89, que j'ai aidé aujourd'hui avec son rassemblement de toutes les apparitions du couple dans le manga du début à la fin (je lui ai envoyé 918 pages de manga), et qui fait en général les intrigues mensuelles pour la communauté HirumaxMamori de DA. Et ce chapitre est pour zweetoon qui m'a encore fait sourire comme une démente aujourd'hui ! Merci pour ta review constructive et ton commentaire de fin que je me suis répétée à tue-tête comme un mantra. Et tu as raison, il faudrait vraiment que j'arrête de traduire dans un état instable à des heures pas possibles. Passez une excellente fin de semaine les gens (Vu que je déstresse un peu là je compte traduire pas mal dans les jours à venir) ! Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	13. Babysitteur

_Auteur : Cherry Tiger_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Titre : **Babysitteur

**Résumé : **Mamori fait du baby-sitting pour se faire de l'argent de poche ou c'est ce qu'elle avance. Hiruma sait la raison derrière ses agissements et compte bien lui en parler.

**Note de l'auteur : OMG, j'ai écrite cette fic pour Bar-Ohki il y a au moins … six mois ! Tellement de choses se sont passées depuis que je n'ai pas pu la poster. Bref, elle voulait soit le thème « Baby-sitter » soit la chanson « Learning How To Smile » d'Everclear (cherchez-la sur Youtube !). Mais j'ai décidé de faire un mix … et voilà le résultat. Je suis désolée si c'est plutôt mélodramatique comme histoire. J'espère que tu aimeras Bar-Ohki ! Et tous mes lecteurs !**

* * *

Mamori berçait gentiment le bébé assoupi dans ses bras, soupirant intérieurement de satisfaction. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de cajoleries et de distractions pour que le petit bébé garçon arrête de pleurer, mais au final elle avait réussi. Le bébé se blottit contre sa poitrine et respira profondément, confortable et endormi.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à trouver un travail de babysitteur aussi vite. Ayant seulement proposé ses services il y a deux jours de cela, ce fut une réelle surprise lorsqu'on la contacta si rapidement. Déterminée à faire du bon travail, elle avait aussitôt accepté, ne réalisant pas combien cela vous mettez les nerfs en pelote de s'occuper d'un enfant qui n'était pas le vôtre. Ils lui avaient confiés leur progéniture pour qu'elle la protège et elle allait faire tout son possible pour être à la hauteur.

Se sentant très fière jusque-là, Mamori se préparait à mettre le bébé dans son berceau lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui indiqua qu'il était trop tôt pour que ce soit les parents qui rentrent. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra tandis que son esprit passait en revue toutes les options possibles. Était-ce un voleur ? Un kidnappeur ? Un arnaqueur ?

Mamori plaça prestement l'enfant dans son berceau. Elle le regarda gargouiller de mécontentement d'avoir ainsi été arraché au corps chaud qui l'enveloppait précédemment, mais Mamori plaça vite-fait un oreiller près du bébé et lui tapota le dos pour le calmer. Les coups à la porte forcirent et la firent paniquer. Celui qui tapait allait sûrement réveiller le bébé.

Une fois qu'il fut redevenu immobile, Mamori se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir la porte, prenant un balai en chemin. Qui que ce soit, elle était sûre qu'il lui causerait des ennuis. En prenant une grande inspiration, elle se saisit du bouton de la porte et le fit tourner.

« T'en as mis du temps, putain d'manager. »

La vue du démon blond devant elle la prit par surprise. « Hiruma-kun ! Que fais-tu ici ? »

Hiruma haussa les épaules et puis observa le balai dans sa main. Il sourit. « Tu comptes me taper avec ça ? »

« Quoi ? » Mamori regarda le balai. « Non ! C'est juste que …attends ! Que fais-tu là, hum ? Tu n'es pas censé être à une réunion avec tous ces autres joueurs d'Amérique ? »

Le sourire d'Hiruma se flétrit en une fraction de seconde avant de revenir aussitôt. « On s'en fout là. J'ai entendu dire que tu faisais du baby-sitting et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'imaginer une maison en bordel. »

Mamori plaça une main sur sa hanche dans un air de défi. « Et bien comme tu peux le voir la maison tient toujours, Hiruma-kun. »

« Ce à quoi l'on peut s'attendre de la part de la géniale fichue manager des Deimon Devil Bats et des Saikyoudai Wizards, je suppose ? » Caqueta Hiruma.

Mamori fronça un moment les sourcils et était sur le point de rétorquer lorsqu'un faible cri atteignit ses oreilles. « Oh non ! » S'exclama Mamori, irritée alors qu'elle se tournait vers le bébé. Elle regarda Hiruma par-dessus son épaule alors qu'elle se précipitait auprès du berceau. « Ecoute, tu peux entrer mais tu ne restes pas longtemps ! »

Hiruma sourit alors qu'il entrait et fermait la porte derrière lui. « Bien sûr… On ne voudrait pas que les putains d'parents apprennent que la babysitteur a laissé rentrer le démon dans leur maison. »

« Hiruma-kun ! » S'écria Mamori à ses mots. C'était une chose que d'appeler le bébé un marmot, mais faire comme si tout le monde le dénigrait en général était injustifié, même si elle n'avait pas le temps de discuter avec lui. Elle prit le bébé en pleurs dans ses bras et commença à gentiment le bercer. « Là, là, Shuuji… » Roucoula Mamori et les larmes du bébé se tarirent. Il semblait ravi content d'être dans les bras de Mamori et ses yeux étaient grands ouverts alors qu'il s'était arrêté de pleurer.

« On dirait qu'il ne va pas se rendormir de sitôt… » Soupira Mamori. Elle se tourna vers Hiruma qui la regardait d'une étrange manière, comme si une telle vision le captivait bien que son regard se fit toujours intense. « Hiruma-kun ? »

« J'ai besoin de te parler, » dit-il soudain, le visage sérieux.

Mamori pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Comme elle s'en était doutée, il était venu ici pour parler de quelque chose d'important. Sortant de la pièce elle dit : « Nous pouvons parler dans le salon. »

Hiruma la suivit et s'assit sur le canapé alors que Mamori se tenait à côté, berçant doucement le bébé. Ils furent silencieux un moment avant qu'Hiruma ne prenne la parole : « Il y a une raison pour laquelle tu as pris ce travail de baby-sitter, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mamori battit des paupières de surprise. Sa question la fit arrêter un moment, faisant couiner de protestation le bébé. Elle se remit à le bercer, les yeux baissés. « N'est-ce pas clair ? Je l'ai pris pour gagner de l'expérience et devenir une bonne maîtresse de maternel… »

« Tu mens, bordel, » dit-il en se recalant dans le canapé, son regard perçant.

Mamori lui rendit son regard. Puis elle regarda ailleurs et soupira. « Qu'as-tu entendu ? »

« Si tu es la putain d'manager que je connais, tu devrais pouvoir deviner comment je l'ai su. »

Mamori jura dans sa tête. N'y avait-il rien à l'abri de ses moyens d'extorsion ? « Je ne vois pas où est le problème … »

« Anezaki, » l'interpella-t-il en se levant pour se rapprocher d'elle. « Je croyais que tu étais plus intelligente pour laisser des putains d'mots d'atteindre. »

Mamori regarda dans une autre direction, souriant tristement. « Leurs mots ne m'ont pas atteints. Mais je ne peux pas nier qu'ils m'ont faits réaliser qu'un jour nous devrons aller chacun de notre côté… et que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander… et alors ? »

Hiruma ne fit pas mine de parler. Il se contenta de regarder Mamori et elle ne pouvait pas supporter le poids de son regard. Aussi parla-t-elle : « C'est ridicule, hein Hiruma-kun ? Quand je suis arrivée à Deimon, j'avais mon futur tout tracé. Et maintenant je réalise qu'il y a d'autres choses que je voudrais faire dans ma vie… C'est pourquoi je… » Mamori hésita. Elle bougea un peu en continuant de bercer le bébé dans ses bras.

« C'est pourquoi tu fais des économies pour partir en Amérique un jour ? » Hiruma finit sa phrase.

Mamori regarda le bébé dans ses bras, se sentant incroyablement embarrassée. Il y a quelques jours, des joueurs de foot d'Amérique parlaient d'Hiruma et de ses capacités, combien il pourrait progresser s'il venait étudier et s'entraîner aux USA. Mais cette fille avec qui il était toujours, cette Mamori Anezaki… elle avait beau être super, son ambition de devenir maîtresse de maternelle… voulait dire qu'elle resterait au Japon. Hiruma aurait beau se déplacer, Mamori resterait plantée là, ce qui le freinerait inévitablement.

C'est alors que la possibilité de leur séparation tomba sur Mamori. Elle se doutait depuis un moment que cela arriverait un jour, mais elle avait mis ses doutes de côté et s'était concentrée sur le présent. Mais avec la remise des diplômes qui approchait et le fait qu'Hiruma était censé rejoindre les équipes américaines… c'était devenu trop réel pour qu'elle réussisse encore à les ignorer.

« Ce n'est pas que ça, » soupira un peu Mamori. « J'espérais que le baby-sitting m'aiderait à savoir si le travail de maîtresse de maternelle était vraiment ce que je voulais. » Elle ria nerveusement en regardant le bébé dont les yeux étaient toujours ouverts. Et puis elle se tourna vers Hiruma. « Tu en penses quoi ? Je ferais une super maîtresse ? »

Hiruma sourit, visiblement amusé par la question. « Si tu arrives à dompter ces putains d'abrutis de Devil Bats, des gosses ne te poseront aucun problème, fichue manager. »

« Hiruma-kun ! » Le gronda Mamori, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire et d'éclater de rire. Le bébé gargouilla avec curiosité. « Hé, Shuuji, tu as entendu ? Le meilleur Quarterback du Japon m'a dit que je ferai une super maîtresse de mat… »

« Enfuyons-nous. »

Mamori se figea, les mots s'enfonçant lentement dans sa conscience. Elle leva timidement les yeux vers Hiruma, franchement surprise et confuse. « Quoi ? »

Hiruma sourit largement. « Tu m'as entendu… enfuyons-nous. »

« Attends, non ! » S'exclama Mamori, faisant gémir le bébé de surprise. Elle se dépêcha de le bercer, lui chuchotant des mots doux avant de parler très vite : « Nous ne pouvons pas nous enfuir ! Il y a tellement de choses à faire encore ! Je dois finir mes études pour devenir prof et … tu n'étais pas censé rejoindre cette équipe de foot en Amérique ? »

« Je les emmerde, » dit-il et Mamori ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer combien il paraissait en colère. « Ces connards ont une grande gueule mais qu'un talent merdique. »

« Hiruma ! Pas devant Shuuji ! » Le gronda Mamori.

« Il est trop jeune pour comprendre quoi que ce soit ! » S'exclama Hiruma.

« Tu serais surpris de savoir le nombre de choses que peuvent percevoir les enfants ! J'ai lu l'autre jour que même un embryon dans le ventre de sa mère pouvait percevoir certaines de ses peurs et de… » Soudain Mamori secoua sa tête. « Attends, je m'égare là ! Hiruma-kun, tu sais très bien ce que rejoindre cette équipe pourra t'apporter. » Elle soupira, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. « Tu peux aller loin, Hiruma-kun. Ton talent de tacticien va grandir et tu pourras devenir un bien meilleur joueur que maintenant… Ne te retiens pas. Ne t'enfuis pas à cause de moi. Je te rejoindrai, je te le promets… juste … »

Hiruma la regarda froidement. Elle pouvait voir qu'il réfléchissait sérieusement à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Le bébé gesticula dans ses bras, sentant ses doutes et ses peurs. Est-ce qu'Hiruma avait raison ? Est-ce que l'équipe était à ce point mauvaise ? Mais il avait peu de chance de progresser en restant au Japon…

Et puis brusquement un léger caquètement s'échappa d'entre les lèvres d'Hiruma. « Je crois que tu ne t'avoueras pas vaincu aussi facilement, putain d'manager. »

« Hein ? »

« Bon, je reviendrai pour toi, » dit-il avec un sourire joueur sur les lèvres. « Et lorsque je reviendrai, tu as intérêt à être prête pour t'enfuir avec moi. »

« Arrête d'utiliser ces mots ! » S'énerva quelque peu Mamori. « Ça fait de nous des … des… »

Et puis Mamori comprit. Pourquoi Hiruma était venu, pourquoi ils s'engueulaient et pourquoi il insistait pour qu'ils s'enfuient… Elle ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'elle comprenait enfin. Une certaine chaleur la réchauffa de l'intérieur. « Donc c'est pour ça que tu es là… »

« Et pourquoi je suis là, putain d'manager ? » Dit-il, son sourire s'élargissant.

« Pour me rappeler qu'il n'y a que moi qui décide, sans me soucier de ce que les autres peuvent dire ou penser, » dit-elle en souriant doucement. « Vraiment, Hiruma-kun, tu aurais pu être plus gentil. »

Il caqueta. « Ce n'est pas mon genre, fichue manager. En plus, j'ai eu la réponse que je voulais de toi. Je voulais m'assurer que c'était vraiment ce que tu voulais, et pas à cause de putains d'idiots qui t'auraient influencé. »

Mamori regarda le sol, un peu gênée. Ce n'était définitivement pas son genre.

« Mais je ne rigole pas quand je dis que je reviendrai pour toi… »

Mamori leva les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens. Il y a une forte résolution dans son regard, le genre qu'elle connaissait bien. « Es-tu sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Ça pourrait prendre des années. »

« Est-ce que tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre ? » Hiruma commença à marcher lentement vers elle. « Ou ai-je besoin de te rassurer en disant des stupidités telles que tu comptes tellement pour moi … que je ne peux imaginer un futur sans toi ? »

Elle rougit à ses paroles. C'était vraiment bizarre de l'entendre dire ce genre de choses. « Non, tu n'as pas à le faire… »

« Pourquoi ça ? » Hiruma était assez proche d'elle maintenant.

Mamori éclata un peu de rire avant de répondre : « Parce que je le sais déjà. » Elle approcha sa tête et Hiruma pressa aussitôt ses lèvres sur les siennes, savourant le moment avant de s'écarter.

« Tsss, le putain d'marmot est enfin endormi. »

Mamori regarda le bébé dans ses bras et fut surprise de voir qu'Hiruma avait raison. L'enfant était profondément endormi et blotti dans les bras de Mamori. « Comme c'était étrange … »

Hiruma resta un moment avec Mamori avant de finalement s'en aller. Les parents de Shuuji allaient bientôt rentrer et malgré l'insistance de Mamori comme quoi Hiruma ne la gênait pas, il était évident que le couple ne verrait pas d'un bon œil sa présence dans leur logis.

Lorsqu'il partit, Mamori se demanda comment les gens voyaient sa relation avec Hiruma. S'il était bizarre qu'elle voulait le suivre ou qu'il voulait revenir pour elle. Ils étaient si différents … mais ça n'avait pas d'importance maintenant. Parce que le jour où ils iront chacun de leur côté se rapprochait, il devenait de plus en plus évidents combien ils comptent l'un pour l'autre.

Et lorsqu'il sera temps pour eux de s'« enfuir » ensemble, un nouveau périple excitant les attendra tous les deux.


	14. Folie printanière

_Auteur : Cherry Tiger_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Titre : **Folie printanière

**Résumé : **Sortit apprécier la saison de l'Hanami n'avait jamais semblé aussi dur pour Hiruma et Mamori.

**Note de l'auteur : Voici ma petite offrande en guise de remerciement pour être une auteur reconnue ! C'est un véritable honneur et j'aimerais tous vous remercier pour le super support que j'ai reçu dans le fandom HiruMamo. Merci ! Maintenant, concernant cet OS, c'est en fait un mélange entre l'intrigue de printemps que je n'ai pas vraiment fini pour le dernier concours de la communauté sur DA ainsi qu'une idée à la con que j'avais en tête. Cette dernière n'est pas vraiment bien sortie puisque je ne suis pas d'humeur à écrire quelque chose de marrant dernièrement, aussi ai-je décidé de l'inclure au thème de printemps pour rajouter un peu de douceur. Je m'excuse pour sa simplicité et son ennui. Mais j'espère quand même que vous l'apprécierez ! Et merci encore !**

* * *

Des cris surexcités se faisaient entendre de plus en plus près, donnant l'impression à Mamori que son cœur pouvait jaillir hors de sa poitrine à tout moment. Elle se retint à la main d'Hiruma pour garder l'équilibre, s'attendant à l'inévitable où on les trouverait.

« HIRUMA-SAAAN ! »

« ANEZAKI-SAAAN ! »

« OÙ ÊTES-VOUS ? » Étaient les seuls mots audibles qu'elle pouvait entendre parmi les cris. Ils se rapprochaient. Elle savait que ça ne servait à rien mais elle retint quand même son souffle.

Et aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus sous elle, ils disparurent enfin. « Il va y en avoir encore plus, » lâcha finalement Hiruma.

« Ça veut dire que nous sommes coincés ici, alors ? » Soupira Mamori, regardant leur entourage. Ils étaient assis sur une branche d'arbre plutôt résistante, cachés par des centaines de milliers de pétales de Sakura, une image parfaite pour la saison printanière. L'odeur était irrespirable mais Mamori s'y était faite au bout du compte. Toutefois à cette hauteur, bien que ce ne soit qu'à quelques mètres, lui faisait un peu tourner la tête. « C'est une bonne chose que tu ais pensé à monter là-haut, même moi je n'aurais pas pensé à regarder. »

Hiruma pointa un point à l'horizon : « Nous ne sommes pas loin de là où les bons vieux putains d'joueurs de Deimon ont escaladé un arbre pour Hanami, tu t'en souviens ? »

Mamori plissa les yeux pour voir au-delà des pétales de Sakura. Elle réalisa ensuite qu'Hiruma avait raison, la colline qui menait au temple où les Deimon Devil Bats s'étaient rendus il y a longtemps pour le festival de l'Hanami se tenait juste là. Son visage s'éclaira tandis qu'elle s'exclamait : « Oh ! Comme c'est nostalgique ! »

Hiruma lui fit signe de se taire alors qu'un groupe d'hommes armés d'appareils photo à objectif numérique passait juste en-dessous. Mamori clapa aussitôt une main sur sa bouche, espérant encore que malgré cette futilité, on ne les trouverait pas. Hiruma tenait toujours fermement la main de Mamori tandis que l'un des hommes se rapprochait. S'il levait les yeux il les verrait sur-le-champ…

Mais l'homme fut appelé quelques instants plus tard et ils s'éloignèrent bien vite. Ils purent respirer de nouveau normalement. Mamori éclata nerveusement de rire. « Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour je m'enfuirai comme une renégate ! »

« Tsss, tu aurais dû voir ça venir puisque tu as commencé à sortir avec moi, bordel, » dit Hiruma bien qu'il arborait un sourire amusé.

« Mais c'est franchement ridicule, » déclara Mamori en regardant aux alentours si personne n'approchait. « Je peux comprendre qu'il nous faut nous enfuir de ceux qui nous veulent du MAL, mais là ? »

« Eh bien, si tu me laissais prendre les choses en main, nous sortirons de ce merdier en un rien de temps, » dit Hiruma en mettant une main dans sa poche et laissant ses doigts effleurer les pages de son petit livre noir.

Mamori secoua la tête. « Nous ne devrions pas trop dépendre de ce livre ! En plus, j'aimerais croire que tout ceci finira bien vite une fois qu'ils auront digéré la nouvelle. C'est toujours comme ça que ça se passe … je pense. » Mamori regarda autour d'elle nerveusement.

« D'accord, » sourit Hiruma alors qu'il s'adossait au tronc de l'arbre et tirait précautionneusement Mamori dans ses bras qui était toujours étourdie par l'altitude. « Nous pourrions tout aussi bien patienter puisque c'est ce que tu préfères. »

Mamori s'allongea contre le torse d'Hiruma, lui permettant de glisser ses bras autour d'elle. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il l'enlaçait à l'extérieur et bien qu'ils se trouvaient dans une étrange situation ils pouvaient toujours en profiter. Et elle se dit qu'être tenue par Hiruma en haut d'un Sakura était assez romantique tout compte fait.

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas … » Dit enfin Mamori. « Pourquoi les gens veulent-ils tant que ça nous voir ensemble ? Je veux dire, c'est une chose que de supporter notre relation, mais de quémander des photos de nous ensemble et de continuellement nous demander ce que nous faisons lorsque nous sortons, c'est très ridicule. »

« Oh, et encore tu n'as pas vu ou lu ce que notre putain d'fanclub a concocté, surtout sur le net, » répondit Hiruma en caquetant un peu.

« Attends, nous avons un FANCLUB ? » S'exclama un peu trop fort Mamori. Elle paniqua et plaqua rapidement ses deux mains sur sa bouche alors qu'Hiruma la serrait fermement. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours pour vérifier que personne ne les avait repéré mais ils étaient bien cachés. Mamori soupira de soulagement. « Sommes-nous à ce point le couple idéal que les gens veulent à ce point nous voir ensemble ? »

« Arrête de te faire tant de souci, » dit Hiruma en plaçant son menton sur le sommet du crâne de Mamori. « Laisse-les s'amuser, nous pouvons toujours tirer notre épingle du jeu et nous amuser à notre manière, ne crois-tu pas ? »

La pointe de sournoiserie dans sa voix fit rougir Mamori. Devait-il vraiment mettre ça sur le tapis ? « D'accord, tu as raison… » Soupira Mamori en s'installant un peu plus confortablement contre Hiruma. « Ils peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent… du moment qu'ils ne sont pas au courant … de tout. » Mamori permit à Hiruma de lui caqueter dans l'oreille. « Espérons juste que nous pourrons nous enfuir dès que possible. »

« Tu rigoles, putain ? Tu dois admettre que nous avons, genre, les meilleurs places pour Hanami cette année, » déclara Hiruma plutôt optimiste.

Mamori regarda au voile rose des fleurs devant elle et à la colline au loin qui lui rappelait des souvenirs de son temps à Deimon. Elle sourit, alors que les souvenirs d'elle et d'Hiruma lui revenaient à l'esprit. C'était bizarre que leur relation soit enfin au grand jour, mais le printemps semblait marquer un nouveau commencement pour eux deux, donc c'était assez approprié.

Avec ça en tête, Mamori cala l'arrière de sa tête contre l'épaule d'Hiruma et murmura : « Je suppose que tu as raison… »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Au cas où vous ne le savez pas, Hanami est une tradition habituellement célébrée au printemps au Japon où l'on s'assoit sous les Sakura en fleurs pour … manger, boire et s'amuser XD**

**Note de la traductrice : Cet OS est vraiment trop chou. J'ai laissé les Sakura dans leur VO, bien que ce soient des cerisiers en fait dont il soit question. Et l'image des « souvenirs » du temps de Deimon, vous pouvez la trouvez à cette adresse si vous enlevez tous les espaces : img443 . imageshack . us / img443 / 9858 / 285567 . jpg**

**Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	15. Festival d'été

_Auteur : Cherry Tiger_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Titre : **Festival d'été

**Résumé : **Kotarō ne permet pas à Julie d'apprécier vraiment le festival d'été, mais les choses prennent une tournure pour le mieux au moment où elle rencontre deux personnes de Deimon qui lui sont familières.

**Note de l'auteur : Eh bien, eh bien ! C'est nouveau pour moi ! Premièrement, c'est ma soumission au thème « Été » de la communauté HirumaxMamori sur DeviantArt. Etant en Malaisie, le seul gout d'été que j'ai jamais eu c'est le festival japonais du Bon Odori. Aussi basé sur cette expérience, j'ai écrit ça. J'ai utilisé pas mal de mots japonais pour l'habillement et la nourriture alors si vous n'êtes pas sûr de leur signification, tapez-les vite fait sur Google ! Sinon, demandez-moi !**

**J'ai aussi décidé de me faire la main avec deux autres persos de la série de l'équipe des Bando Spiders ! Ils sont assez sympas à écrire alors j'espère que vous aimerez. Dites-moi si j'ai fait des OOC ou s'il y a des erreurs quelque part. Cela fait aussi un moment que je n'ai pas écrit de longs OS alors j'espère que ce sera bon !**

* * *

Julie ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fulminer contre Kotarou. Elle se fichait que les badauds lui lançaient des regards curieux en passant nerveusement à côté d'elle. Les belles lumières et la joyeuse atmosphère du festival étaient estompées par sa fureur après que Kotarou ait encore une fois harcelé un passant pour le défier au jeu de tir.

« Allez ! » S'écria Kotarou à l'homme qui faisait de son mieux pour lui échapper et se fondre dans la foule. « Je vous défie et un homme est censé relever un défi, pas courir ! C'est pas classe ! »

« Kotarou ! » S'exclama Julie, les bras croisés dans son yukata jaune décoré de lys blancs. Elle se fichait à ce point de froisser son yukata tout neuf. « Ne pourrais-tu pas t'arrêter de faire ça, S'IL TE PLAIT ? Les défier ne changera rien ! »

« Crois-moi, Julie, te gagner ce lapin signifiera bien plus si je relève un défi pour ça ! » Kotarou pointa au stand où tronait le lapin blanc en peluche au milieu de rangées d'autres animaux duveteux qui, il fallait l'admettre, attiraient l'attention de Julie. Mais que Kotarou en fasse tout un scandale était très agaçant.

Elle soupira. « Tu as fait ça toutes ces années depuis que nous sommes enfants… L'année dernière, nous avions invité Akaba et tu l'as défié tant de fois qu'il n'a pas pris la peine de venir avec nous aujourd'hui. »

« Cet Akaba n'a franchement pas la classe ! Je voulais ma revanche depuis l'année dernière ! » Grogna Kotarou, se rappelant comment il avait été battu à plates coutures à tous les jeux du festival.

Julie ne pouvait que soupirer de dépit. Malgré connaitre les pitreries de Kotarou depuis des années et avoir trouvé une ribambelle de moyens de contenir sa stupidité, il y avait des moments où elle était complètement épuisée. Venir avec lui à ce festival estival semblait absurde à l'heure qu'il …

« Sawai-san ? » L'interpella une jeune femme.

Le train de pensées de Julie fut brisé alors qu'elle se demandait laquelle de ses connaissances pouvait l'avoir appelé. Elle se tourna, confuse un instant avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux : « Anezaki-san ? »

Mamori Anezaki se tenait à quelque distance de Julie, magnifique dans un yukata bleu avec des pétales de lilas flottant à sa surface. Elle tenait un kinchaku du même bleu que son yukata dans une main. Mamori sourit en se rapprochant. « C'est vraiment toi, Sawai-san ! Je n'ai failli pas te reconnaitre dans ce yukata ! »

« Moi non plus ! » Julie se saisit gentiment des poignets de Mamori avec excitation. « Mais quelle surprise ! Tu es de Deimon, non ? Pourquoi viendrais-tu jusqu'ici pour … ? »

Julie fut interrompue par Kotarou qui s'exclama : « TOI ! »

Ennuyée, Julie se tourna pour voir qui il désignait comme sa prochaine victime lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il pointait du doigt Mamori. Était-il sérieux ? Julie allait lever son propre kinchaku pour taper Kotarou sur le coin de la caboche avec quand elle entendit un familier caquètement derrière la fille aux cheveux brun-roux.

« Oh ! C'est ce putain de kicker grande gueule des Bando Spiders, » dit Youichi Hiruma, le craint quarterback et capitaine des Deimon Devil Bats. Julie n'arrivait pas à avaler la scène devant elle. Hiruma ? Ici ? À un festival d'été ?

« Tu n'es pas Musashi, mais vu que ce n'est pas un championnat de kicks mais du tout comme, je me dois de te défier, Youichi Hiruma ! » S'écria Kotarou, faisant un esclandre de nouveau sous les yeux amusés et curieux qui convergèrent dans leur direction. « Combattons à ce jeu de tir ! »

Julie ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se taper le front de la paume de la main de dépit. Non mais franchement ! Kotarou défiait le plus craint des quarterbacks de tout le Japon, pour l'amour de Dieu !

Mamori, elle aussi, montrait des signes d'appréhension. « Hiruma-kun, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée… »

« Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes tellement, putain d'manager ? » Lui sourit Hiruma. « Tirer est ma spécialité. »

Mamori soupira. « Justement ! »

« Allez, Hiruma ! » Kotarou dégaina son peigne et le visa avec. « Je veux le meilleur des cadeaux pour Julie ! Ce lapin et une victoire contre toi ! Je te défis d'avoir le meilleur des cadeaux pour ta petite copine ici présente ! »

Mamori rougit et glapit de protestation alors que Julie ouvrait la bouche pour rabrouer Kotarou, mais Hiruma sourit d'une oreille à l'autre. « Intéressant ! Je relève ton défi, putain d'frimeur. »

« CLASSE ! » S'écria Kotarou en se peignant les cheveux et en rangeant prestement son ustensile dans sa poche d'un air dramatique. « Allons-y ! Prépare-toi à perdre ! »

Hiruma et Kotarou se dirigèrent vers le stand avant que Mamori ne s'exclame « Hiruma-kun ! » et attrape la main d'Hiruma. Julie pouvait dire qu'au ton de sa voix elle s'inquiétait vraiment et à sa grande surprise Hiruma jeta à peine un coup d'œil à Mamori, souriant toujours et serrant un peu plus fort sa main avant de la lâcher et de suivre Kotarou.

Julie n'était pas sûre de l'état de Mamori aussi s'approcha-t-elle doucement d'elle en disant : « Anezaki-san ? »

Mamori se tourna vers Julie avec un sourire, gloussant à demi-mot. « On dirait que les garçons resteront toujours des garçons, hum, Sawai-san ? »

Julie battit des paupières de surprise mais lui rendit son sourire. « Tu as raison. »

Les deux filles marchèrent vers le stand où Hiruma et Kotarou payèrent tous les deux ¥100 et se saisirent d'un flingue en jouet. « J'espère que tu es prêt à perdre, Hiruma ! » S'écria Kotarou.

« Ke ke ke, dans tes putains d'rêves, » lâcha Hiruma en commençant à viser les canettes.

Julie secoua la tête et décida de discuter avec Mamori. « Mais c'est vraiment surprenant de te voir à ce temple avec Hiruma-san ! Est-ce que le reste des Devil Bats est là aussi ? »

« Oh non… » Répondit nerveusement Mamori. « Ils sont déjà allés au festival organisé par le temple près de Deimon. »

« Oh ! C'est vrai ! Leur festival d'été s'y est tenu l'autre jour ! » Julie pencha la tête avec un air curieux sur la figure. « Alors pourquoi venir jusqu'ici ? »

Mamori sourit nerveusement. « Nous… Je veux dire, Hiruma-kun a loupé le festival d'été de Deimon. »

« Hein ? Il l'a loupé ? » S'exclama Julie. « Mais vous deux êtes en troisième année et ce sont les vacances d'été ! Vous avez beau vous occuper de l'équipe ensemble, si le reste s'y est rendu, comment est-ce possible qu'Hiruma-san l'ait loupé ? »

Mamori jeta un coup d'œil à Hiruma qui caquetait bruyamment en attaquait la troisième rangée de cannettes pendant que Kotarou hurlait de rage, perdant lamentablement.

* * *

_Les joueurs de Deimon poussaient des acclamations surexcitées tandis qu'ils se ruaient au temple et dévalisaient tous les stands en vue. Des bananes en chocolat aux okonomiyaki, takoyaki et kakikoori, ils achetèrent toutes les nourritures disponibles et se rassemblèrent pour manger ensemble._

_« Cet okonomiyaki est succulent ! » S'écria Kurita alors qu'il semblait en avaler 10 à la fois._

_« Aaaahhh ! Il est en train de tous les mangers ! » S'écria Yukimitsu en regardant la nourriture qui leur restait._

_Kuroki éclata d'un rire triomphant. « Ha ! Je savais que ça allait arriver ! C'est pourquoi j'en ai acheté en pl… ! » Kuroki se tourna pour montrer du doigt ce qui était censée être le tas d'okomomiyaki qu'il avait acheté, mais il n'y avait plus rien. « HA ? » Hurla-t-il en regardant frénétiquement aux alentours…_

_Pour seulement y découvrir Komusubi s'essuyer la bouche des bouts de salade et de sauce. « TOI ! Tu as tout mangé ! » Grogna Kuroki._

_Komusubi se contenta de bomber le torse en pointant Kurita et puis lui-même. « Fort ! » Fut tout ce qu'il dit._

_« COMMENT OSES-TU ! » Hurla-t-il en se jetant en avant mais Juumonji et même Togano le retinrent. « Oi, Kuroki ! ça suffit ! » Dit Juumonji._

_« Ne vous battez pas, les garçons … » Marmonna Doburoku-sensei en buvant une autre gorgée de saké au grand dam d'à peu près tout le monde._

_Une autre voix familière pouvait être entendue au loin. « Je vais attraper ce poisson ! Regarde-moi, ma très chère sœur ! Ah ah ! » S'exclama Taki en tenant un filet fait de papier, appelé poi, dans une main et un bol dans l'autre, se tenant auprès d'une bassine pleine de petits poissons._

_Suzuna, ayant revêtu un yukata bleu nuit avec un motif de blancs moulins à vent, se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes, tu te plantes chaque année, » déclara-t-elle._

_« Ce sera différent cette fois ! Je peux le sentir ! » Lâcha Taki en se fendant d'un sourire éblouissant. « Ootawara m'a donné l'astuce ! Viser le plus gros poisson et plonger et le ramasser comme un faucon ! Observe ! »_

_Taki repéra le plus gros poisson de la bassine. « Ah ah ! Je t'ai ! » Avec un plouf, le poi de Taki plongea dans l'eau et réapparu prestement en l'air. Suzuna hoqueta en voyant le poisson se débattre. « Regarde, ma très chère sœur, regarde ! Je l'ai eu ! » S'exclama Taki avec excitation._

_Mais Suzuna paniqua. « Attends, tu dois le mettre dans le … »_

_Trop tard. Le papier du poi se déchira et le poisson replongea dans la bassine protectrice. La machoire de Taki se décrocha d'horreur. Et puis il se redressa de toute sa hauteur en prenant un air apocalyptique. « IMPOSSIBLE ! »_

_Suzuna soupira. « Tu n'apprends jamais… »_

_« Mamori-san ! »_

_Mamori s'arracha à la contemplation de cette amusante scénette pour voir Monta se tenir devant elle, une assiette de takoyaki dans la main. « Je-je-je voulais t'en offrir puisque j'ai remarqué que tu n'avais encore rien mangé ! »_

_Mamori sourit gentiment. « Merci, Monta… c'est très gentil à toi ! »_

_Monta vira au rouge tomate en détournant le regard. « Mamori-san m'a remercié ! Avec son sublime yukata, elle est véritablement la Japonaise idéale pour moi ! Mon cœur ne peut plus tenir ! MUKYA ! » Monta lui fourra l'assiette de takoyaki dans les mains et partit à toute allure en criant : « Je vais t'en chercher plus, Mamori-san ! »_

_« Ah, Monta ! » S'exclama-t-elle mais il était déjà trop loin. Elle regarda les takoyaki d'un air tristounet. Quelque chose n'allait pas et ça lui coupait l'appétit._

_« Tu n'as pas faim ? » Demanda Musashi alors qu'il venait s'asseoir à côté de Mamori. Il avait du poulpe sur un cure-dents et le mâchouilla. Ils regardèrent au loin tandis que l'équipe de Deimon continuait de semer le chaos._

_Mamori secoua doucement la tête. « Quelque chose ne va pas... » Dit-elle à mi-voix, laissant presque les mots passer inaperçus dans le vacarme ambiant. Mais Musashi les entendit tout de même._

_« Mamori-nee-chan ! »_

_La morosité de Mamori disparut aussitôt pour être remplacée par une aura souriante. « Sena ! Qu'as-tu gagné ? »_

_« Des balles rebondissantes ! » Annonça fièrement Sena en montrant les balles de diverses tailles et couleurs._

_« C'est super, Sena ! » Mamori frappa dans ses mains. « Tu dois en avoir une belle collection maintenant ! Tu les collectionnes depuis des an… » Mamori s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir, plaçant ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Et puis elle se leva brusquement et donna les takoyaki à Sena. « Mange-les bien tous, Sena ! Occupe-toi de l'équipe pour moi ! » Attrapant son kinchaku, elle commença à se frayer un passage à travers la foule._

_« Ah ! Mamori-nee-chan ? Tu vas manquer les feux d'artifice ! » Sena resta interloqué. Il se tourna vers Musashi qui se contentait de mâchouiller son poulpe. « Que se passe-t-il ? »_

_Musashi ne fit qu'hausser les épaules._

_Mamori courait désormais. C'était dur en portant un yukata et ses geta n'étaient en aucun cas faites pour la course. Elle prit le bus jusqu'au lycée Deimon. __Elle passa devant la sécurité qui ne semblât pas tant que ça étonnée de la voir et fonça vers la salle du club. Enfin elle ouvrit la porte …_

_Pour trouver le démon blond dans sa tenue de sport élimée, avec ses bras sur la table et sa tête reposant dessus, plongé dans un sommeil profond._

_Mamori reprit son souffle sans bouger. Et puis elle soupira en s'approchant de lui. « Idiot. »_

* * *

« Il a été très occupé dernièrement, » expliqua Mamori. « Tu sais comment sont les garçons. Du moment qu'ils se concentrent sur quelque chose, tout le reste passe à la trappe. »

Julie était curieuse quant à ce qui avait tellement occupé Hiruma, mais décida qu'elle n'était pas en position de demander. « Je vois… » Fut tout ce qu'elle dit. « Mais pourquoi l'amener ici ? Je veux dire… vous auriez pu attendre l'année prochaine ou quoi. »

Mamori y réfléchit un moment. Et puis elle demanda : « Tu ne trouves pas que le festival d'été nous fait vivre des moments mémorables ? De nos premiers essais infructueux pour pêcher un poisson aux kakikooris et bananes en chocolats dont nous nous goinfrons. Des moulins à vent et des masques à foison et des lanternes oscillant dans le vent alors que nous nous mêlons à la foule bigarrée. Et surtout… » Mamori coula un regard à Hiruma une fois de plus. « Les amis et la famille qui partagent ces moments à nos côtés. »

Julie ne put pas s'empêcher de regarder Kotarou à ce moment-là. Il bouillait de rage tandis qu'Hiruma continuait à le battre à plates coutures. Cette scène lui était familière et il était vrai que malgré son agacement elle savait que de ne pas voir Kotarou ainsi aurait été étrange.

« Je… ne voulais pas qu'il manque ça, » continua Mamori. Elle rosit quelque peu avant de se tourner vers Julie pour conclure : « C'est pourquoi je me suis assurée qu'il vienne au moins au plus proche festival avec moi, et il se trouve que c'était ici ! Je n'aurais jamais cru vous y croiser, Sasaki-san et toi, Sawai-san ! »

Julie regarda Mamori et ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire d'admiration. « Tu es vraiment une personne formidable, Anezaki-san. »

Un cri surgit de la foule, faisant paniquer les deux jeunes filles. C'était le propriétaire du stand où sévissaient Kotarou et Hiruma qui avait crié. « Ayez pitié de moi, je vous en prie ! »

Le caquètement d'Hiruma se fit entendre alors que les filles se rapprochaient. « Hiruma-kun, que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Mamori en regardant le visage terrifié de l'homme.

Kotarou marcha vers elles, la défaite s'inscrivant sur ses traits. « Il a gagné l'intégralité des lots. »

Mamori haleta et puis marcha vers Hiruma. « Je t'avais dit de ne pas en faire trop ! » Le gronda-t-elle.

« Tsss, ce n'est pas de ma putain d'faute si ce jeu est si facile ! »

« C'est un mensonge ! Tu savais très bien que c'était trop facile ! »

« Tu n'as pas de preuves. »

« Je n'en ai pas besoin. Et tu n'avais pas besoin de gagner tout ça ! »

« Quoi, tu n'aimes pas toutes ces putains de mignonnes peluches ? Tu pourrais même t'en faire un lit maintenant au lieu de dormir avec. » Il caqueta un petit peu plus.

« Hiruma-kun ! » S'écria avec exaspération Mamori, mais sa vue fut soudain bloquée. Elle battit des paupières en plongeant son regard dans les deux billes de couleur qui servaient d'yeux à un ours en peluche noir. Confuse, elle le prit et réalisa que c'était Hiruma qui le lui tendait.

« C'est tout ce dont j'ai putain d'besoin, » déclara Hiruma au propriétaire du stand, qui poussa un soupir de soulagement. Mamori regardait toujours l'ours en peluche lorsqu'Hiruma mit une main dans son dos et la poussa plus près de lui tandis que quelqu'un la frôlait en courant. « Bon, allons-y. »

Sortant de sa fascination, Mamori hocha la tête et se tourna vers Julie. Elle fit une petite courbette et dit : « Merci ! Faisons de notre mieux au prochain tournoi ! »

« Vous aussi ! » Julie leur fit signe de la main et regarda Hiruma et Mamori s'éloigner. Elle ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire de satisfaction à cette rencontre qui lui avait permise d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le quarterback et la manager de Deimon en dehors du terrain.

Et puis elle entendit Kotarou se racler la gorge. Julie se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec le lapin blanc en peluche que Kotarou lui avait promis tout à l'heure. « Ce n'est pas venu avec la victoire que j'attendais cependant. »

Julie resta fascinée par le lapin en peluche un moment avant d'éclater de rire. Kotarou était confus. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si marrant ? »

« Tu as perdu comme l'année dernière contre Akaba ! » Julie continua de rire. « Tu te vantes toujours comme un gorille, bombant le torse alors que tu m'offres le jouet que tu as gagné ! Mais l'année dernière c'est à peine si tu m'as regardé dans les yeux après ta défaite ! »

Kotarou fronça les sourcils vexé et était sur le point de rétorquer lorsque Julie reprit finalement son souffle et lui fit un sourire. « Mais je dois bien avouer que de te voir essayer est à la fois frustrant et amusant. » Elle prit le lapin en peluche et le serra contre son cœur. Et puis elle sortit son portable de son kinchaku et indiqua à Kotarou de la suivre. « Allons apprécier le reste du festival. »

« Attends, qui tu appelles ? » Demanda avec curiosité Kotarou.

« Akaba, » répondit Julie.

« POURQUOI ? »

« Le convaincre sera difficile mais… » Julie sourit en écoutant la tonalité. « Ce ne serait pas vraiment le festival d'été s'il n'était pas avec nous à faire du désordre. »

* * *

« Et moi qui espérais que tu ne causerais pas de scène, » soupira Mamori en trainant ses geta sur le sol de pierre.

« Tu appelles ça une scène, putain d'manager, » sourit Hiruma. « Franchement, ce putain de M'as-tu-vu ne demandait qu'à perdre. Comment j'aurais pu refuser ça ? »

Mamori soupira encore une fois alors qu'ils trouvèrent un endroit pour s'asseoir et regarder la frénésie du festival de loin. « Les feux d'artifice vont bientôt commencer, » dit-elle.

« Et après ça, c'est fini comme promis ? » Demanda Hiruma en s'asseyant. Mamori prit place juste après, bien que ses sourcils étaient nettement froncés.

« Oui, ce sera fini … comme promis. » Dit-elle, bien qu'elle semblait plus parler à elle-même en serrant l'ours en peluche qu'Hiruma lui avait offert. Ils étaient assis dans la pénombre et s'il n'y avait pas eu les criquets faisant un vacarme le silence les aurait étouffé. Mamori n'était toujours pas sûre que ça ait été une bonne idée d'avoir demandé à Hiruma de venir. Elle avait dû être écervelée pour croire que ça pouvait lui être bénéfique d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« Hiruma-kun… » Dit finalement Mamori, sa voix assourdie par l'ours en peluche.

« Quoi ? »

« … Tu ne devrais pas autant repousser tes limites. »

Hiruma regarda Mamori mais ne pouvait pas vraiment voir l'expression sur son visage puisqu'elle donnait l'impression de vouloir rentrer dans la peluche. « … Comment l'as-tu appris ? »

« Doburoku-sensei était ivre. »

« Il est toujours bourré. »

« Je sais. C'est comme ça qu'il m'a parlé de ton entrainement secret… » Mamori regardait au loin l'agitation du festival.

« Tsss, alors tu as saisi l'opportunité, hein ? Tu es devenue assez sournoise comme bonne femme, putain d'manager, » déclara-t-il. Mamori resta silencieuse aussi Hiruma continua-t-il de parler. « Ce n'est pas parce que je ne joue pas cette année que je vais tout arrêter, fichue manager. J'ai de grands rêves en tête et je ne compte pas me rouler les pouces parce que c'est l'été. »

Mamori enfouit son visage dans l'ours en peluche, sa voix encore plus assourdie. « Je sais … et pourtant … » Mamori écarta enfin sa figure de la peluche. « Je ne veux pas te voir gâcher ton été en t'entrainant trop durement … c'est pourquoi j'avais espéré que t'emmener ici te serais bénéfique… au moins un peu. » Hésita Mamori. Ses paroles à Julie étaient vagues désormais, comme si elles avaient perdues tout leur sens.

Hiruma garda le silence, les yeux levés vers le ciel. Et puis il dit : « Tu es vachement pot de colle avec ce putain d'ours. »

Mamori battit des paupières. « Hein ? » Elle regarda l'ours en peluche dans ses bras et réalisa qu'elle le tenait toujours très fort.

« Peut-être que la prochaine fois je t'en dégoterai un plus gros, comme ça tu pourras te putain d'cacher derrière à chaque fois que tu jacasses. Et te voir hors de tes gonds, putain, quand tu as cru que j'avais raflé tous les lots ? Impayable ! J'aurais cru que tu te serais habitué à mes petites manies avec le temps, mais je dois admettre, ça fait remonter les souvenirs que de te voir t'énerver sur une merde. Je devrais faire ça plus souvent ! »

La machoire de Mamori se décrocha, elle n'était pas sûre de savoir si elle devait rire ou bien pleurer. « Tu es vraiment… »

Un coup de sifflet interrompit Mamori au milieu de sa phrase. Le bruit fut aussitôt suivi d'une explosion sonore et de grandes étincelles de lumières rouges en forme de fleurs jaillirent dans l'air, suivit par des bleues et puis des jaunes. Des feux d'artifice de différentes formes et tailles emplirent le ciel étoilé et elle fut captivée par cette vue.

Elle se tourna un moment vers Hiruma qui était illuminé par les diverses couleurs. Il regardait lui aussi intensément le feu d'artifice mais baissa les yeux sur Mamori lorsqu'il sentit son regard sur sa personne. Et sous ces étincelles de lumière scintillante, une idée germa dans son esprit à elle : « Je sais ! Puisque tu veux t'investir plus, je te ferais un yukata pour l'année prochaine ! »

Un autre pétard explosa dans le ciel, comme la chute à une blague. « Hein ? » S'exclama Hiruma.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà fait des yukata pour Sena, alors je sais comment en faire pour homme ! »

« Je n'ai pas besoin que tu commences à t'occuper de moi comme la putain d'crevette ! »

« Non ! Je pense juste que ça t'irait très bien, Hiruma-kun ! »

Hiruma fut silencieux un instant, comme s'il réfléchissait tout en observant les feux d'artifice. Il arborait un petit sourire amusé et satisfait à la proposition de Mamori. Alors que les feux d'artifice déclinaient enfin, il dit : « D'accord, je mettrai ton fichu yukata, mais à une condition. »

Mamori déglutit. Si Hiruma la défiait à un jeu …

« Je vais t'acheter 10 bananes en chocolat et 10 takoyaki et je veux que tu les manges tous devant moi. »

Mamori faillit s'étouffer, toussant un bon coup de surprise. Il la défiait … avec de la nourriture ? « T-Tu en es sûr ? Je croyais que tu voulais rentrer aussitôt après le feu d'artifice ? »

« Et louper une chance de te voir t'empiffrer ? Jamais ! » Caqueta Hiruma.

« Mais comment rentrerons-nous ? Le dernier train part dans dix minutes ! »

« C'est à ça que sert le fichu caméléon, putain d'manager, » lui dit-il en souriant alors qu'il se levait et épousseter son pantalon. Il lui tendit la main. « Alors qu'en dis-tu, nous avons un marché ? »

Mamori fronça un peu les sourcils. « Ce n'est pas bien que tu te serves d'Habashira-san comme ça mais… » En souriant, elle se saisit de la main d'Hiruma et se mit sur ses pieds. « Te voir en yukata en vaut bien la peine ! »

« Ke ke ke, tu vas grossir, putain d'manager, » dit-il.

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! » Protesta Mamori mais elle ne pouvait pas cacher le sourire sur son visage. Après tout, le festival d'été de l'année prochaine allait valoir l'os !

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Enfin ! Désolée, j'ai vraiment eu une semaine chargée, et cet OS de 4000 mots n'a pas arrangé les choses. J'espère que vous avez aimé en tout cas. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je compte toujours traduire toutes ces belles fics, c'est juste que la semaine qui s'annonce sera pleine de révisions puisque du 19 au 23 ce sont mes examens de fin de semestre (l'école marche en semestre alors ceux-là ils sont durs). Merci à toutes et à tous de me suivre, et bienvenue à LacrimisDraco sur mes fics, je suis ravie que ma prose te plaise tant. Et un encouragement à Mitsuko2813 qui lentement mais sûrement corrige mon travail. Oh, et petite note pour la fin : J'étais morte de rire en traduisant cette fic parce que Julie c'est mon prénom. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	16. Patinage

_Auteur : Cherry Tiger_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Titre : **Patinage

**Résumé : **Hiruma n'avait nullement envie de se retrouver à la patinoire. Et il allait être sujet à une surprise quelque peu douloureuse.

**Note de l'auteur : Oh mon dieu, que c'est nunuche ! Je suis désolée si c'est sans queue ni tête.**

**J'ai écrit cet OS pour l'anniversaire de SalamiCC. Je me souviens avoir beaucoup aimé son fanart pour la communauté sur DA en Janvier, l'intrigue étant « Sports » (et son fanart s'appelle « Clumsy Manager ») et avoir toujours voulu écrire une fic dessus. J'ai enfin pris le temps de la faire et bien que j'ai un jour de retard, j'espère qu'elle l'aimera toujours ! Joyeux anniversaire en retard, SalamiCC ! J'espère que tu aimeras !**

* * *

Hiruma était peu enthousiaste à l'idée de se retrouver dans une telle situation. Il aurait mieux fait de rester sur son ordinateur, à peaufiner ses stratégies et à s'informer nonchalamment sur le monde qui l'entourait… bordel, il aurait même préféré se faire tacler sur le terrain malgré le froid qui sévissait dehors que d'être là maintenant.

Mais non, il était coincé à la patinoire avec le reste des Devil Bats.

C'était la faute à la putain d'rollers qui avait décidé de célébrer son anniversaire à la patinoire avec tout le monde. Bien que bon nombre d'entre eux ne savait pas patiner, elle avait une manière de convaincre les gens qui se souciait peu de tels désagréments.

Ou alors elle avait appris une astuce ou deux de lui et avait trouvé un moyen de tous les faire chanter. Lui y compris.

« Tu DOIS venir à ma fête d'anniversaire ! » Lui avait-elle dit.

« And pourquoi devrais-je venir, putain d'rollers ? » Répliqua Hiruma.

« Parce que ce sera super d'avoir tout le monde ! » Répondit-elle, plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches. « Donc tu ferais mieux de venir ou j'enverrai quelque chose à Mamori que tu n'aimerais pas qu'elle sache. »

Il avait caqueté bruyamment, amusé. « Oh, tu veux jouer à ce jeu, hein ? Eh bien, j'ai aussi quelque chose que tu ne voudrais pas que la putain d'crevette apprenne… »

Suzuna rougit mais resta sur ses positions. « I-Il le découvrira inévitablement… et tu peux essayer de me faire chanter mais j'atteindrai Mamo-nee avant que tu ne puisses faire quoi que ce soit. »

Hiruma était intrigué par l'insistance dont faisait preuve Suzuna. Ce qu'il regretta plus tard. « D'accord, si je ne viens pas à ta fête, il se passera quoi ? »

Suzuna sortit son téléphone et en montra l'écran à Hiruma, qui en y jetant un coup d'œil savait que son sort était scellé.

Aussi se tenait-il dans un coin avec ses patins aux pieds à regarder le reste des Devil Bats tomber un nombre incalculable de fois sur la glace. Le putain d'gros lard était tombé si souvent à un certain endroit que des craquelures inquiétantes étaient apparues dans la glace sous son poids et une barrière avait été dressé pour éviter aux gens de s'y aventurer. Le putain d'macaque se démenait beaucoup, et alors qu'il parvenait à patiner sur la glace, il glissa en avant, roula et fit sa pose favorite, sans réaliser qu'au passage il s'était trempé.

Les putains de frères Ah-ah n'y arrivaient pas mieux. Ils se tenaient l'un à l'autre par les hanches, ne se préoccupant pas des regards étranges et des fous rires qu'ils causaient, avançant tel un train Et à chaque fois que quelqu'un leur passait à côté, l'un d'entre eux se faisait distraire et ils s'écroulaient au sol comme des dominos. Hiruma commençait à croire que Suzuna avait invité les Devil Bats à la patinoire pour le simple plaisir de les regarder tomber sur les fesses et se ridiculiser eux-mêmes.

Hiruma scruta les lieux et trouva la fichue rollers gloussant et tenant la main de la putain d'crevette alors qu'il patinait nerveusement. Ils étaient adorables ensemble, ce qui rendit Hiruma malade.

Le seul qui semblait vraiment s'éclater sur la glace était Taki, qu'Hiruma soupçonnait avoir pris des leçons avec sa sœur dans le temps. Il fit une pirouette et finit avec sa jambe haute dans le ciel et son rire familier : « A-ah-ah ! Je suis 100% génial ! » et regarda autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un l'avait vu. Mais les autres étaient bien trop occupés à ne pas tomber pour y prêter la moindre attention. Impassible, Taki continua de faire des pirouettes, espérant attirer au bout du compte un brin d'attention sans jamais réussir quoi que ce soit.

Hiruma étudia plus encore son entourage. Le Vioque patinait nonchalamment, essayant de ne pas se mettre sur le chemin du putain d'gros lard qui faisait tout son possible pour le suivre, implorant qu'on l'aide alors qu'il avait du mal à rester sur ses pieds. Le putain d'gros lard deuxième du nom suivait son maitre comme un mini chasseur à réaction, l'encourageant à pleins poumons. Le putain d'crâne d'œuf avait abimé ses tibias récemment à cause de l'entrainement intensif et ne pouvait pas patiner, se contentant donc d'encourager tout le monde des gradins.

Et en particulier la fichue manager.

Hiruma fut surpris de la voir se démener pour être stable sur ses pieds, mais se dit qu'au vu de l'expérience sur la glace de la putain d'crevette, et en prenant en compte qu'ils étaient amis d'enfance, il semblait normal qu'elle n'ait jamais appris à patiner. Non pas qu'il la blâmait pour ça. Le patinage n'était après tout qu'un putain de sport débile.

« Hiruma, bouge aussi, » lança Musashi en s'approchant lentement de lui. « Je sais que tu peux patiner. »

« Si tu t'imagines que je vais participer à ce genre de merdier, tu te goures, putain d'vioque, » renifla Hiruma.

Musashi haussa les épaules en s'éloignant. « Comme tu veux. »

Hiruma lança un regard noir au dos de Musashi, sentant monter la colère quant à sa situation jusqu'à ce que la putain d'manager ne pousse un cri tonitruant. « HIRUMA-KUN ! »

Hiruma eut à peine le temps de réagir. Il vit Mamori glisser sur ses patins droit sur lui, bien trop vite pour qu'il l'évite, et rapidement l'idée qu'elle puisse se blesser flasha dans son esprit. Il y eut un éclair de blanc avant qu'il ne sente l'humidité, la glace dans son dos et le poids de Mamori sur lui.

Mamori avait du mal à se mettre sur son séant, puisque l'impact l'avait étourdi momentanément, la rendant incapable de dépêtrer ses jambes des siennes. « Ohhhh… » fut tout ce qu'elle put prononcer alors qu'elle s'asseyait gauchement sur la glace. « Je-je suis navrée, Hiruma-kun… »

« Putain d'manager… » Grogna Hiruma alors qu'il essayait de s'asseoir aussi, mais la position dans laquelle ils étaient rendait cela difficile. Son corps à lui était bien trop emmêlé avec le sien. « Tu ne pouvais pas être encore plus putain d'maladroite ? »

« Je suis désolée ! » S'écria Mamori, étant tout aussi embêtée que lui désormais. « Je croyais que j'avais finalement saisi comment faire ! Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'allais aussi vite ! »

« Tu ne peux pas te lever, putain ? » Hiruma ne réussit qu'à s'allonger sur le côté tout en se tournant pour regarder par-dessus son épaule Mamori, toujours aussi abasourdie et rouge tomate.

« Tiens bon… » Mamori écarta lentement ses jambes de celles d'Hiruma, apparemment gênée au possible par la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Ses patins tapèrent accidentellement dans les tibias d'Hiruma et elle se confondit en excuses. Elle parvint finalement à se dépêtrer d'Hiruma et essaya de se remettre sur ses pieds.

Hiruma se mit prestement debout, mouillé de la tête aux pieds. Il tendit une main à Mamori qui semblait toujours aussi choquée par son « accident ». Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour remarquer la main tendue d'Hiruma avant de la prendre avec précaution, se faisant hisser. Il continua de lui tenir la main alors qu'il dit : « Bon, allons-nous sécher avant que tu ne foutes plus le bordel ici. »

Mamori commença à protester mais finalement se laissa faire au vu de sa situation délicate. Hiruma ne lâcha pas sa main tandis qu'il la guidait vers les gradins. Il était sûr que la putain d'rollers se réjouissait d'une telle vue, mais avait fort à faire avec le fichu minus. C'était une bonne chose, pensa Hiruma, puisqu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse prendre une photo de ça.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien tous les deux ? » Demanda Yukimitsu en accourant. Il prit l'une des mains tremblotantes de Mamori et l'aida à s'asseoir. Elle frissonnait de froid maintenant des pieds à la tête.

« Putain d'crâne d'œuf, va lui chercher quelque chose de chaud à boire, » ordonna Hiruma.

« De suite ! » S'exclama Yukimitsu alors qu'il se ruait vers les distributeurs.

Hiruma remarqua que Mamori s'était de nouveau levée sur ses jambes flageolantes. « Oi, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Mamori l'ignora en fouillant dans les sacs qu'ils avaient laissés sous la responsabilité de Yukimitsu et en extirpa le sien. Elle l'ouvrit pour en sortit deux couvertures bleu nuit. Elle en donna une à Hiruma. « J'avais amené ça au cas où … »

« Toujours la même, putain d'manager, » sourit Hiruma en prenant la couverture et en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Enveloppés dans les couvertures, ils regardèrent les autres patiner et surprirent des regards curieux dans leur direction.

« Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais patiner, Hiruma-kun, » dit Mamori.

« Ce n'est pas mon sport préféré, » grommela Hiruma.

« Est-ce que tu l'as appris étant enfant ? »

Hiruma resta silencieux alors que des souvenirs de son enfance sur des patins refaisaient surface.

Mamori soupira alors qu'Hiruma se cantonnait dans son mutisme. « Je dois bien admettre que je suis on ne peut plus surprise de te voir là. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui t'attire habituellement. »

Maintenant son esprit était envahi par la photo que lui avait montrée la putain d'rollers pour le faire venir. Mamori s'était endormie au club l'autre jour, et non seulement Hiruma l'avait couvert de sa veste alors que sa tête et ses bras reposaient sur la table, mais il avait pris place à côté d'elle et avait peigné de ses longs doigts fins ses cheveux.

Hiruma grogna. « Disons juste que je me suis fait battre à mon propre jeu. »

Mamori paraissait encore plus confuse qu'avant. Hiruma ne pouvait que supposer que sa chute et la rigueur de l'hiver faisaient fonctionner son cerveau à elle au ralenti. « On t'a … fait chanter, Hiruma-kun ? »

Hiruma sourit. Et voilà. « Ke, ça t'intéresse ? »

Mamori ne put pas s'empêcher de glousser. « C'est un moment rarissime. »

« Je compte tout de même me venger… » Hiruma plongea la main dans sa poche et toucha son téléphone portable. « Mais que tu sois une manager maladroite est encore plus rarissime. »

Mamori rougit. « C-Ce n'est pas si grave ! »

Hiruma haussa les sourcils, la mettant visiblement en doute. Mamori soupira et abdiqua. « D'accord, tu as raison… je n'ai jamais patiné alors je suis maladroite. »

Hiruma se leva alors que Yukimitsu amenait des cannettes de café chaud pour eux trois. Ils discutèrent de la pluie et du beau temps tandis que les autres sur la glace continuaient à faire un massacre. Ils furent distraits un moment lorsque Suzuna, qui patinait toute seule, faisait son intéressante pour Sena en montrant ce qu'elle savait faire en patins.

Mamori soupira tout en souriant : « Suzuna est vraiment extraordinaire… »

Hiruma étudia précautionneusement son expression avant de caqueter et de lancer : « Tu veux apprendre, putain d'manager ? »

Ce fut au tour de Mamori d'étudier l'expression d'Hiruma. « Tu es sérieux ? »

« Quoi ? Tu as peur de me rentrer encore dedans ? Si ça arrive, je saurai avec certitude que tu as une étrange fascination pour mon corps, fichue manager. »

« Ce n'est pas ça ! » Les joues de Mamori arboraient un joli rose. « Mais… ça pourrait se reproduire et je ne ferais que te ridiculiser devant les autres. »

« Nous pouvons aller à une autre patinoire dans ce stade et revenir lorsqu'ils auront finis. Tu peux nous prévenir, n'est-ce-pas, putain d'crâne d'œuf ? »

Yukimitsu ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Mamori lui coupa rapidement la parole. « Mais les autres ne vont pas s'inquiéter ? Et pour la personne qui t'a fait chanter ? »

Hiruma sortit finalement son téléphone avec un rictus. « Ke ke ke, je m'en occupe, putain d'manager. Je t'ai dit que j'aurais ma revanche. »

Suzuna patina vers Sena, le souffle court et excitée après avoir pu s'en donner à cœur joie sur la glace. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'Hiruma et Mamori s'éclipsaient. Suzuna était sur le point de les interpeller lorsqu'elle sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Elle le sortit pour voir ce qu'il en retournait et rougit comme une pivoine.

« Hein ? Hiruma-senpai et Mamori-nee-chan s'en vont ? » S'interrogea Sena alors qu'il patinait avec précaution vers Suzuna.

« A-Ah… on dirait bien. Nous devrions les laisser tranquilles… » Déclara Suzuna en rangeant vite-fait son téléphone.

Monta couinait comme un singe dès qu'il réalisa qu'Hiruma et Mamori avaient disparus. « MUKYA ! OÙ EST MA CHERE MAMORI ? »

« Ce ne sont pas tes oignons, laisse-les ! » Lui rétorqua Suzuna en attrapant la main de Sena. « Continuons à nous entrainer, Sena ! »

« D'a-accord ! » Sena avança tout en se demandant pourquoi Suzuna était si pressée d'un coup et aussi rouge.

Pour Suzuna, c'était déjà un assez beau cadeau que de voir Hiruma et Mamori s'amuser sans pouvoir en témoigner toutefois. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Sena avoir vent de sa collection de joggings à lui qu'elle gardait dans son armoire à elle !


	17. Le garçon au masque d'Oni

_Auteur : Cherry Tiger_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Titre : **Le garçon au masque d'Oni

**Résumé : **Malgré ce que les gens autour de Mamori racontent sur son héritage américain, elle compte en embrasser tous les aspects, et notamment Halloween. Mais on dirait bien qu'elle n'est pas la seule à être fascinée par cette étrange tradition américaine…

**Note de l'auteur : Je ne suis pas sûre s'il est correct de dire d'Halloween que c'est purement une tradition américaine, puisque franchement nous en avons une différente version en Asie où s'est plus lié au Festival du Fantôme Affamé. Donc je considère Halloween comme une fête occidentale qui, je pense, n'est pas franchement célébrée en Europe et tout. N'hésitez pas à me corriger à ce propos, mais pour le bien de cette histoire, je considère Halloween comme quelque chose de typiquement américain qui n'a pas encore été pleinement accepté au Japon.**

**J'ai également gardé quelques mots en Japonais dans cette fic. Les principaux que vous avez besoin de connaitre sont Oni (N/T : « Démon ») et Gaijin (N/T : « Etranger »). Autres que ça, cet OS ne devrait pas être si dur qu'un autre à comprendre. J'ai une autre histoire sur Halloween qui est toute aussi simpliste et que vous trouverez dans le prochain chapitre. J'espère que vous aimerez mes cadeaux. C'est pour le concours du mois à la communauté HirumaxMamori de DeviantArt ! Joyeux Halloween à tous !**

* * *

Du haut de ses huit ans, Mamori était habituée aux railleries qu'on lui servait à cause de son quart américain. Bien qu'il soit clair qu'elle soit née Japonaise, ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux bruns clair (N/T : Il faudrait vous décider sur sa couleur de cheveux un jour ou l'autre) attiraient immanquablement les regards.

Qu'importe ce que disaient les autres enfants, qu'elle était fausse et voulait être le centre de l'attention, que les Américain étaient des gens horribles et qu'elle devrait retourner d'où elle venait, la mère de Mamori lui avait apprise à être fière de son héritage et de qui elle était. Aussi acceptait-elle les deux cultures, la Japonaise et l'Américaine.

Sa tradition favorite était Halloween, alors qu'elle passait énormément de temps avec sa mère à coudre et créer un costume. Cette année, elle avait aussi aidé Sena à se faire un costume, son seul ami qui n'était pas dérangé par son héritage américain et voulait essayer cette fête.

Mamori serait habillée comme une sorcière du Magicien d'Oz et Sena comme l'un des singes qui l'accompagnaient. Il lui avait fallu une longue et éreintante semaine, mais lorsqu'elle eut fini les costumes elle ne pouvait plus s'empêcher d'en parler avec excitation à sa mère jusqu'au soir même d'Halloween.

Sa mère avait dressé une liste de maisons que Mamori pouvait visiter pour Halloween. C'étaient tous des voisins et amis qui étaient plus qu'heureux de support la fête d'Halloween de Mamori et Sena. Sena arriva très bientôt et Mamori s'exclama qu'il était trop mignon dans son costume de singe. Sena paraissait embarrassé, mais devant la surexcitation de Mamori, eut peu à peu plus envie de participer à cette fête.

Avec des citrouilles en plastique à l'intention des bonbons qu'ils allaient recevoir, Mamori tint Sena par la main et l'emmena aux premières maisons sur sa liste où ils furent chaleureusement accueillis. Les citrouilles plutôt bien remplies, ça aurait pu être une fabuleuse soirée si ce n'avait été pour les ennuis qu'ils rencontrèrent en errant dans le voisinage.

Trois petites brutes passaient par là et remarquèrent l'étrange tenue de Mamori. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Du cosplay ? Y a une fête d'école qui se passe dans le coin ? » Dit l'un des trois avec la casquette de travers perchée sur la tête.

« Ah ! C'est Anezaki avec ce minable qui a toujours besoin de sa protection ! » Lança un garçon des plus dégingandé.

« Sena n'est pas un minable ! » S'écria Mamori en poussant Sena derrière elle. « Partez ! Vous ne devriez pas être chez vous ? Rentrez avant qu'il ne fasse trop noir ! »

« Non ! On veut savoir à quoi vous jouez ! » Lança le troisième garnement en se rapprochant de Mamori pour jeter un coup d'œil au contenu de sa citrouille en plastique. « Vous êtes habillés bizarrement et vous vous baladez avec des bonbons ? Vous les donnez ? »

« Non ! » Mamori garda son terrain, croisa les bras et essaya de paraître aussi courageuse que possible. « Ce soir c'est Halloween, alors Sena et moi nous récupérons des bonbons avant que les fantômes ne sortent ! »

« Les fantômes ? » S'exclamèrent les trois garçons avant d'éclater de rire de concert. « Ah, j'en ai entendu parler ! » Annonça le dégingandé. « C'est un truc amerloque ! Tu peux pas faire ça au japon, gaijin. Rentre chez toi ! »

« Laissez-nous tranquilles ! » S'écria Mamori mais les garçons se rapprochèrent et prirent leurs citrouilles en plastique.

« Tu peux pas célébrer ça ici, gaijin ! Confisqué ! »

Sena était en pleurs lorsqu'on lui prit sa citrouille. Mamori était furieuse désormais et souhaitait avoir emporté son balai-jouet pour pouvoir les taper avec. Mais à mains nues, Mamori n'eut d'autre solution que de s'élancer en avant et essayer de récupérer les citrouilles.

Les garçons réagirent rapidement. Le dégingandé tint la citrouille en hauteur, hors de portée de Mamori. Un autre essaya de repousser Mamori et un troisième de la tirer par sa cape. Mamori se démena tant qu'elle put. Elle poussa le garçon devant elle et fonça ramasser les bonbons lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de déchirure dans son dos.

Mamori retint son souffle quand elle réalisa ce qui avait causé ce bruit. Elle se retourna pour trouver le costume sur lequel elle avait tant travaillé déchiré, surtout la cape. Elle retint ses larmes à cette vue. Le costume que sa mère et elle avaient cousu… était fichu.

« Comment… » Mamori déglutit, essayant de ne pas pleurer. « Comment OSEZ-vous ? » Couina-t-elle.

« C'est quoi ton problème, gaijin ? » Lança le dégingandé. « C'est ta faute pour souiller cette terre avec tes traditions de gaijin ! »

« C'est TOI qui souille cette terre, mon gars. »

Tout le monde hoqueta en entendant une voix venu du sommet d'un arbre proche. Il faisait trop noir pour voir quoi que ce soit et ils se demandèrent ce qui pouvait s'y trouver. La voix était effrayante et plutôt … démoniaque.

« Qui es-tu ? » Demanda le garçon à la casquette.

« … Tu veux vraiment savoir ? »

Les trois garçons déglutirent.

La voix paraissait de plus en plus démoniaque. « … Ke ke ke ! Je suis la véritable terreur qui règne sur le Japon et je sors à chaque Halloween. Ne considérez pas ce jour comme n'importe quel autre. Ça arrive ici aussi et je suis venu terroriser tous ceux qui doutent de mon existence. »

« Tu n'es pas réel ! » Cria le garçon replet. « Tu nous fait une farce ! »

« … Des bonbons ou la vie ? »

Sena retint son souffle lorsqu'il entendit ces mots et s'accrocha à la cape déchirée de Mamori. La voix était si terrifiante que les trois brutes pâlirent. Mais Mamori ne trouvait pas ça effrayant du tout, au contraire, elle était fascinée.

Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre à part elle célébrer Halloween ?

« … la v-vie ? » S'interrogea le dégingandé, surpris par la question qu'il n'avait jamais entendu de sa vie. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire autre chose, l'étrange voix dans l'arbre résonna de nouveau :

« La vie, alors. »

Aussitôt quelque chose tomba de l'arbre avec fracas, faisant reculer tout le monde d'un pas de panique. Mamori garda un œil sur Sena.

Et puis, toujours très lentement, la silhouette sombre se redressa. Le corps était couvert de brins d'herbe et le visage caché derrière un familier masque Japonais, rouge avec des yeux noirs creux et des cornes…

« C'EST UN ONI ! » S'écria le garçon replet.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est un faux ! » S'exclama le garçon à la casquette.

Qui que ce soit derrière le masque, il caquetait comme un dément désormais. « Voulez-vous voir le vrai pouvoir d'un Oni ? »

L'air autour d'eux sembla geler à chacun des mots de l'Oni. Les garçons lâchèrent les citrouilles et prirent leurs jambes à leur cou en hurlant de terreur. Sena était bien trop apeuré pour courir, aussi Mamori le prit-elle dans ses bras pour le protéger. « N-ne t'approche pas ! »

Mais l'Oni se contenta de ramasser les citrouilles en plastique et les bonbons qui traînaient Mamori vit un bras blanc et squelettique et à en juger par la taille elle était sûre qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune garçon de son âge. Elle calma Sena et puis alla ramasser le reste des bonbons.

« Merci… pour nous avoir aidé, » dit Mamori alors qu'elle récupérait les citrouilles de ses mains. Le garçon au masque d'Oni hocha simplement la tête et commença à partir. « Attends ! » L'appela Mamori, le faisant s'arrêter et tourner la tête de curiosité.

Mamori sourit gentiment, mit la main dans sa citrouille et en sortit quelques sucreries. « Là… tu peux en avoir quelques-uns tout de même ! »

Le garçon regarda les bonbons dans sa main et dit : « Je déteste les trucs sucrés. »

« Hein ? » Mamori regarda les bonbons dans sa main. « Oh ! Alors attends… » Mamori fouilla dans sa citrouille en plastique, chercha parmi toutes les sucreries. Le garçon la regarda curieusement et même Sena s'approcha pour voir ce qu'elle tramait.

« Ah ! Voilà ! » Mamori tendit encore une fois la main et cette fois, il y avait des pastilles de menthe et des chewing-gums dans sa paume. « Si tu n'aimes pas les sucreries, alors tu peux avoir ça ! »

Le garçon resta silencieux un moment, continuant à regarder sa main ouverte. « Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Parce que c'est Halloween ! » Sourit Mamori. « Et que c'est super de voir quelqu'un d'autre dans l'esprit de saison ! J'aime beaucoup ton masque d'Oni ! »

Le garçon tendit son bras squelettique et s'empara de ce que lui offrait Mamori. Il ne pipa pas mot, mais tourna les talons et s'en alla.

« Mamori-nee-chan, c'est bon ? Il est parti sans dire merci, » demanda un petit Sena.

Mamori prit la main de Sena et lui sourit. « Tout va bien, Sena. C'est un démon Japonais et nous lui avons fait une offrande pour qu'il ne nous pose pas d'ennuis ! Maintenant allons-y… nous avons une personne de plus à voir avant de rentrer à la maison ! »

Sena hocha la tête et marcha aux côtés de Mamori qui souriait joyeusement à elle-même. Malgré son costume déchiré et sans doute un ou deux bleus, ça lui faisait du bien de savoir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à célébrer une tradition Américaine.

Ayant atteint une place où se cacher, le garçon retira enfin son masque d'Oni pour révéler ses traits pointus et ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés. Il considéra les pastilles de menthe un moment. Et puis, prenant le chewing-gum, il le mâchouilla un moment jusqu'à sourire diaboliquement et caqueter : « Ke ke ke, je pense que je vais vraiment aimer Halloween à partir de maintenant. »

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Moi qui n'avais plus célébrer Halloween depuis dix ans, je me sentais d'humeur le mois dernier pour une fois^^ Cet OS et celui qui va suivre de Cherry Tiger sont super je trouve. Ma propre participation au concours « Halloween » de DA sera dispo sur bientôt. J'aimerais remercier Aude pour sa sublime review au « Chagrin de Monta » et lui dire que j'ai du SenaSuzu qui arrive du même auteur avec cette semblable pointe d'HiruMamo que nous savourons tous dans les E21 fanfics (ou suis-je vraiment la seule à en chercher de partout ?). Et merci également à LacrimisDraco pour ses reviews sur mes traductions, je suis ravie de voir que les gens aiment ce que je fais et les histoires sur lesquelles je m'acharne. Bon week-end à tous mes lecteurs et reviewers ! Bonne lecture !**

**Hermi-kô*****


	18. Le masque d'Oni

_Auteur : Cherry Tiger_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Titre : **Le Masque d'Oni

**Résumé : **Hiruma et Mamori examinent la réserve derrière le temple à la recherche d'un masque qui est réputé pour faire trembler de peur quiconque croise son regard…

**Note de l'auteur : C'était quelque chose de simple que j'ai d'abord écrit avec l'idée en tête d'avoir un Halloween avec un brin de culture japonaise dedans. En fin de compte, j'ai décidé d'écrire l'histoire que vous avez pu lire au chapitre précédent et elle était bien mieux que celle-là. Mais je suppose que je ne voulais pas juste l'effacer puisqu'elle n'était pas si mal… juste trop simpliste. Donc j'espère que vous aimerez la lire même s'il n'y a pas grande chose à dire dessus. Joyeux Halloween à tous !**

* * *

« Il fait vraiment sombre là-dedans. »

« Est-ce que tu as pris la putain d'lampe ? »

« Oui. »

Avec un clic, la salle dans laquelle Hiruma et Mamori se trouvaient fut éclairée par la lampe-torche. La salle était poussiéreuse et emplie de boites et d'autres vieux artifices laissés dans l'oubli. Mamori frissonna légèrement.

« Tu as peur ? » Demanda Hiruma en avançant dans la salle.

Elle secoua la tête. « Il fait froid. L'atmosphère n'aide pas. »

« Ne fais pas ta poule mouillée maintenant, putain d'manager, » caqueta-t-il.

« Mais non voyons ! » Protesta Mamori en le suivant quelques pas en arrière. « Bon, tu penses qu'ils sont où ? »

« Le putain d'gros lard a parlé de l'un des plus gros coffres du fond. »

Mamori hocha la tête et dirigea le faisceau de la lampe vers le fond de la salle. Elle trouva le coffre dont venait de parler Hiruma et s'en approcha. « Hiruma-kun, je pense que c'est… »

Un petit coup. Des pas précipités. Mamori se figea. Elle sentit quelque chose passer sur ses pieds à toute vitesse, la faisant crier et lâcher la lampe, qui s'éteignit en tombant.

« Oi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ? »

Mamori couina. Reprenant ses esprits, elle était certaine que ce n'était qu'un maigre rat qui l'avait effrayé. Mamori secoua la tête en se penchant pour chercher la lampe à tâtons sur le sol poussiéreux. « Désolée, j'ai un peu paniquée. »

« T'es foutrement nerveuse dans ce genre d'endroits. »

« Je t'ai dit que ça pourrais m'arriver… déjà que j'ai la trouille au cimetière. Je ne sais pas ce qui se cache dans cette réserve mais ça me fout la chair de poule. » La main de Mamori buta contre la lampe. Lâchant un soupir de soulagement, elle la ramassa et la ralluma.

Le caquètement d'Hiruma se répercuta dans la salle. « Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas te barrer, alors ? Je peux le putain d'chercher tout seul. »

Mamori secoua la tête en pointant le faisceau de la lampe sur le coffre une nouvelle fois. « Un marché est un marché. J'ai perdu le pari. Point. »

« Ke ke ke, c'est ce que je voulais entendre. » Hiruma s'avança avec Mamori vers le coffre. Elle resta à côté de lui tandis qu'il se penchait pour mieux détailler la serrure.

Le coffre était recouvert de poussière. Il y avait un loquet dessus mais pas de cadenas aussi Hiruma put-il facilement l'ouvrir. Le craquement du coffre qu'on ouvrait en grand brusqua les oreilles de Mamori mais elle regarda avec enthousiasme ce qu'il contenait.

« Wow… » Lâcha-t-elle en se penchant elle aussi pour mieux voir. Le coffre était rempli de masques traditionnels No habituellement utilisés lors de représentations musicales japonaises. « Ils ont vraiment tous les masques possibles… en plus du Tengu et du Kitsune… il y a l'Ondko et le Shishigashira ! »

« Impressionnant… » Prononça Hiruma bien qu'il paraissait un brin ennuyé. « Mais celui que nous recherchons,» Hiruma plongea la main dans le coffre et en sortit un masque aux aspects démoniaques, « c'est le masque d'Oni. »

Mamori sentit un frisson courir le long de son dos une fois de plus. « J'ai lu des choses sur ce masque… il est plutôt effrayant mais je le trouve des plus fascinants, moi. »

Hiruma plaça le masque sur son visage. Mamori pouvait entendre sa voix légèrement atténuée derrière. « Donc qu'en penses-tu ? Est-ce que ça va les terroriser à mort pour Halloween ? »

Mamori se contenta d'un hochement de tête. « Qui ne serait pas terrorisé par un masque d'Oni ? Il symbolise le démon, annonciateur de désastres et de la peste. »

« Et moi ? »

Elle battit des paupières, confuse quant à ce qui prenait Hiruma dont l'expression était indéchiffrable sous le masque. « Hein ? »

« Vu que je suis connu comme le démon, est-ce que tu trouves que je symbolise aussi les désastres et la peste ? »

Sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas lire l'expression d'Hiruma, Mamori n'était pas sûre s'il blaguait ou non. Au lieu de ça, elle fut obligée de se baser sur l'expression du masque d'Oni. Menaçant et sinistre, il lui instillait une peur grandissante. Et puis une autre pensée lui traversa l'esprit. « Non, parce que le masque d'Oni est aussi censé repousser les mauvais esprits. Dans un sens, tu fais pareil non, Hiruma-kun ? »

Hiruma garda le silence alors Mamori continua : « Tu as cette démoniaque personnalité non seulement pour montrer les désastres que tu pourrais causer à l'équipe que tu affrontes, mais parce que tes tactiques empêchent nos coéquipiers de s'attirer des ennuis. Certes, tu fais du chantage, mais je dois dire que ça a ses bons côtés, surtout lorsque l'autre jour l'équipe a mis accidentellement le feu à l'école. »

Mamori se sentit un peu nerveuse quand Hiruma ne lui répondit pas. Soudain il se tourna vers l'entrée de la réserve. « Je pense que j'ai entendu quelqu'un. Va voir qui c'est. »

Mamori regarda l'entrée, se demandant qui ça pouvait être. Elle laissa la lampe-torche avec Hiruma puisqu'elle pouvait très bien voir où elle allait avec la pleine lune qui brillait au-dehors. Elle sortit sur le pas de la porte et regarda autour d'elle… mais ne vit personne. « Il n'y a pas un chat, Hiruma-kun. Tu es certain … ? »

Mamori se tourna pour le voir mais ne vit que l'obscurité. « Hiruma-kun… ? » Mamori fit un pas en avant bien que la peur étreignait désormais son petit cœur. « Arrête de jouer, Hiruma-kun… où es-tu ? »

Elle se tenait à l'entrée baignée par la lumière de la lune, ayant peur d'affronter le noir. Mais elle sentit du mouvement devant elle et ne put pas s'empêcher de lever les yeux pour voir …

Le masque d'Oni flottait devant elle, l'emplissant de terreur. Mamori hurla aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait en reculant de quelques pas, s'emmêlant les pieds. Elle se couvrit le visage de ses mains, espérant qu'elle était en train de rêver, avant que la réalité ne la touche une fois de plus sous la forme d'un familier caquètement.

« Hiruma-kun ! » S'écria Mamori alors que le quarterback des Devil Bats enlevait le masque, jubilant. « Ce n'était pas marrant ! » Disait-elle.

« Ke ke ke, calme-toi, putain d'manager, » caqueta Hiruma. « Je voulais être sûr que le masque soit vraiment efficace. Tes conneries sur conjurer les mauvais esprits m'avaient quelque peu inquiétées. »

« Oh tu … tu … ! » Mamori avait du mal à trouver les mots pour décrire sa frustration. « Tu es incorrigible ! »

« Merci de parler de l'évidence même, fichue manager, » remarqua Hiruma en tenant le masque d'une main et en se saisissant de celle de Mamori de l'autre. « Maintenant allons-y, nous avons des préparatifs à finir. »

Il traîna Mamori hors de la réserve et ne la lâcha pas même lorsqu'ils furent sur le chemin du retour. Mamori ne savait pas pourquoi Hiruma gardait sa main dans la sienne, mais pour ce court moment, elle savoura la chaleur de sa poigne. C'était réconfortant.

« Maintenant il faut que tu mettes ta tenue d'Hone-Onna que je t'ai trouvé, » sourit Hiruma. « On va foutre une trouille monstre à ces putains de Devil Bats pour leur apprendre à réagir en cas de surprise. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre que j'arriverai à leur faire si peur que ça… » Hésita Mamori.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Je t'ai vu en Hone-Onna et je me suis fait dessus ! »

« HIRUMA-KUN ! »

« Ke ke ke ! »

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : PARDON CHERS LECTEURS ! J'étais en semaine d'exams la semaine dernière et je suis rentrée au bercail ce week-end d'où mon manque de traductions. En plus j'ai les commissions pour DA qui tombent ces jour-ci alors j'ai dû mal à suivre la cadence. Entre mes amis qui veulent me voir, mes parents qui me mettent la pression et mon humeur qui est très variable par ces temps glacials, je fais de mon mieux ! Je ne vous abandonne pas, merci pour les reviews et fav que j'ai reçu ces temps derniers, ça me fait toujours très plaisir. Bonne semaine à tous ! Bonne lecture**

***Hermi-kô*****


	19. Sous le gui

_Auteur : Cherry Tiger_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Titre : **Sous le gui

**Résumé : **Surpris sous le gui, Hiruma et Mamori se demandent quoi faire par la suite…

**Note de l'auteur : Ecrit pour Yuki119 sur DeviantArt comme récompense pour avoir obtenu la troisième place au concours du mois dernier de la communauté HirumaxMamori. Son sujet était « Gui » avec quelques requêtes supplémentaires et j'espère que j'ai incorporé le tout suffisamment bien. En gros, c'était sympa à écrire puisque j'y ai inclus ce que je préféré chez HiruMamo : leurs querelles incessantes. XD Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Refermant son ordinateur et le rangeant, Hiruma se décida finalement à y aller après des heures passées à s'entraîner et à planifier de nouvelles stratégies. Il faisait sombre, et comme on était au mois de Décembre, plutôt froid. Il sentit un courant d'air venir de la porte restée ouverte pour la manager qui l'attendait avec les clés de la salle du club.

Alors qu'il marchait vers la sortie, il remarqua que Mamori était distraite par quelque chose qui pendait au-dessus de la porte. Hiruma le remarqua aussi tandis qu'il s'en approchait. Au-dessus de la porte pendait …

Du gui.

« Qui l'a mis là ? » Demanda Mamori lorsqu'Hiruma fut à portée de voix.

« Je suppose que c'est la putain d'rollers. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

Hiruma détacha son regard du gui pour le poser sur Mamori. « Comment ça, pourquoi ? Elle l'a fait exprès pardi. »

« Dans quel but ? »

« A quoi crois-tu qu'est bon un putain d'gui ? »

Mamori croisa les bras, sur la défensive. « Eh bien, je sais que traditionnellement si deux personnes sont surprises en-dessous d'un brin ils sont censés s'embrasser mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça lui est utile. »

« Parce qu'il est clair que nous serions les deux derniers cons à partir aujourd'hui et que nous serions tous les deux sur le pas de la porte en même temps ! »

« Attends, alors ça veut dire… ? »

« Ne fais pas l'idiote, putain d'manager. C'est exactement ce que tu penses. »

Mamori rougit, bien que le froid aurait pu y être pour quelque chose. « Euh… » Prononça Mamori. « Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

Hiruma sourit. « Je ne sais pas, que penses-TU que nous devrions faire, fichue manager ? »

« Hiruma-kun ! » S'écria-t-elle avec exaspération. OK, il lui renvoyait ce binz à la tronche. « Je suis certaine qu'on peut l'ignorer. Bouge pour que je puisse fermer et nous pourrons partir. »

« Et si je refuse ? »

« Hiruma-kun, ce n'est PAS le moment ! Nous sommes tous les deux frigorifiés et fatigués et je ne vais pas laisser une tradition puérile se mettre en travers de … »

Mamori sentit soudainement quelque chose de chaud et de doux se presser durement contre ses lèvres. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'Hiruma était en train de l'embrasser et lorsqu'il s'écarta elle réalisa qu'elle regrettait la chaleur de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Tu sais, au lieu de blablater, tu aurais pu t'y putain d'résoudre et pi voilà, » caqueta Hiruma en lui souriant et prenant ses clés pour verrouiller la salle du club.

Mamori était figée pour un moment avant de retrouver enfin ses esprits pour crier : « Tu t'es MOQUÉ de moi ! Je le savais ! »

Hiruma caqueta encore plus fort alors que Mamori essayait de le frapper, ce qu'il évita aisément. Tenant sa main dans la sienne, et avec Mamori fronçant puérilement les sourcils, ils partirent de l'école tandis qu'Hiruma notait mentalement de féliciter la putain d'rollers pour du travail bien fait.


	20. Une Astuce pour Dormir

_Auteur : Cherry Tiger_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Titre : **Une Astuce pour Dormir

**Résumé :** Hiruma a du mal à fermer l'œil et la seule option de Mamori semble être trop simpliste pour être efficace.

**Note de l'auteur : Ecrit pour FrozenHealer pour avoir gagné la deuxième place au concours du mois dernier de la communauté HirumaxMamori sur DA. Le sujet était « Sommeil » et cela m'a rappelé une SenaSuzu que je comptais écrire (N/T : « Est-ce que c'est mal ? » dans mes publications) mais que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de poser sur le papier à cause de tout cet HiruMamo dans ma tête… argh… Bon donc cette histoire est assez basée sur cette idée que j'ai en tête. Ce juste gnan-gnan à souhait, parfait pour la saison ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Mamori ne pouvait que contempler sans pouvoir l'aider son fiancé s'acharner à se placer confortablement dans le siège étroit du train sur lequel il était. Il gigotait et se leva plusieurs fois, grognant de frustration et marmonnant des insultes de plus en plus fortement, faisant déguerpir en tous sens les autres passagers du wagon. Elle ne pouvait que le regarder avec sympathie, se sentant un peu responsable de l'inconfort d'Hiruma. « Tu devrais vraiment essayer de dormir, » déclara Mamori.

« Ben ouais, je pourrais dormir si j'avais ces putains d'somnifères que tu as oubliés, » répondit énervé Hiruma.

« Je suis désolée mais nous avons dû nous dépêcher après ton dernier match et je devais faire les valises pour nous deux. Tu n'as pas fermé l'œil depuis 48 heures maintenant. »

« Je ne pense pas que je vais y arriver, putain, » grogna Hiruma en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

Mamori soupira, sachant qu'Hiruma était dur à supporter lorsqu'il s'y mettait. « Tu es nerveux parce que nous allons voir ton père ? Nous ne devrions pas y être avant deux ou trois heur… »

« Je m'en contrefous de ce pauvre fou, bordel. Franchement, je ne sais pas comment tu as pu me convaincre de faire ce voyage. »

« Parce que nous sommes maintenant fiancés, Hiruma-kun. Et je pense qu'il est normal d'aller lui rendre visite. Endors-toi voyons. »

Hiruma lâcha un soupir frustré alors qu'il fermait les yeux mais l'air visiblement préoccupé sur sa figure fit se mordre la lèvre à Mamori. Malgré ses sautes d'humeur, elle savait qu'il était sous pression. Elle essaya de se souvenir de quelque chose qui l'aiderait à dormir, de quoi que ce soit de simple…

Et puis une idée lui vint en tête qui la fit rougir. « Oh… »

« Quoi ? »

Mamori remarqua qu'Hiruma n'était pas encore assoupi, étudiant ses expressions à elle d'un air intense. « Ce n'est rien, » le rassura-t-elle. « Mais je me souviens d'une astuce que Suzuna m'a dite pour aider les gens à mieux dormir. »

« Oh ? » Hiruma sourit, sachant que si c'était une suggestion de la fichue rollers, ça serait intéressant. « Et quelle est-elle ? »

« Tu pourrais… dormir sur mes genoux… » Mamori regarda vivement au dehors, sachant que l'expression d'Hiruma serait des plus sournoises à ce moment-là.

Et justement il souriait sournoisement. « Es-tu putain d'sérieuse ? »

« On peut toujours essayer ! Et c'est mieux que de te regarder t'agiter. Mais je pense que dormir sur mes genoux n'est pas possible au vu des accoudoirs et puis ce ne sera pas très confortable pour toi. Alors… »

Hiruma la pressa. « Alors ? »

« Euh… met donc ta tête sur mon épaule. Si ça ne marche pas, nous trouverons bien quelque chose d'autre. »

Hiruma caqueta d'amusement. C'était une splendide opportunité d'embêter sa fiancée, quelque chose qu'il aimait beaucoup faire. Mais tandis que son cerveau tournait au ralenti, il décida qu'il allait après tout obtempérer sans faire d'histoire. Croisant les bras, il approcha sa tête de l'épaule de Mamori jusqu'à ce qu'elle repose enfin confortablement.

Mamori était surprise par le manque de répartie d'Hiruma mais garda le silence quelques minutes alors qu'elle sentait son poids sur son épaule, le train les berçant gentiment. Au bout d'un moment, Mamori prit son courage à deux mains et murmura : « Hiruma-kun … ? »

Mais Hiruma ne répondit pas. En fait, sa tête se faisait plus lourde sur son épaule et elle pouvait entendre sa respiration régulière et profonde.

Ravie contente, Mamori se pencha légèrement vers Hiruma, plaçant sa tête sur la sienne en souriant. Fermant les yeux et se laissant bercer par le train, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de réaliser qu'il était bien rare pour Hiruma de montrer une telle vulnérabilité et qu'il était très confortable d'en être aussi prêt, comme si c'était normal et que ça avait toujours été le cas…

Jusqu'à ce qu'on la secoue et que, gênée, elle réalise qu'elle s'était endormie. Le chauffeur leur dit qu'ils avaient atteints leur destination et Hiruma était maintenant parfaitement réveillé, la regardant de son sourire habituel qui semblait assez malicieux. « Et bien… » Dit-il en se levant de son siège. « Cette astuce a un peu trop bien marché, ne trouves-tu pas ? »

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : J'aurais parfois bien aimé avoir quelqu'un avec moi dans le train pour veiller sur moi dans mon périple vers les bras de Morphée^^ Et j'aimerais remercier grandement Zulkesh qui est une super auteur (je vous le répète, ses HiruMamo sont géantes !) et une fan de premier ordre ! Je te souhaite de continuer longtemps à écrire tes fanfics et à faire ce que tu aimes dans la vie. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	21. Le Mystère de Noël

_Auteur : Cherry Tiger_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Titre : **Le Mystère de Noël

**Résumé : **Depuis que Mamori a rejoint les Devil Bats, elle reçoit un cadeau anonyme à Noël dont tout le monde parle. Qui est la personne qui se cache derrière tout ça et pourquoi se cache-t-elle donc ?

**Note de l'auteur : Oh mon dieu, je me pose franchement des questions sur mon style d'écriture là et si c'était une bonne idée ou pas de le changer pour ça. Mais je manque de sommeil et je suis très occupée tout en ne voulant pas manquer d'écrire un petit quelque chose pour Noël et bien qu'en étant en retard… ARGH ! Je ne sais plus ce qu'il se passe D8**

**Ce fut écrit pour le concours mensuel de DA qui était basé sur le thème « Hiver », bien que mon histoire se base plus sur Noël que sur la saison dans son ensemble mais j'espère que ça passera. Faites-le moi savoir si vous avez un problème avec ce style d'écriture et je ferais de mon mieux pour me corriger. Bref, je sais que j'aurais pu bien plus m'investir dans cette histoire mais le temps m'a limité à n'écrire que ça et je m'en excuse.**

**Pour le moment, j'espère que vous l'aimerez, Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année à tous !**

* * *

Mamori Anezaki est un maitre dans l'art de donner. Des cadeaux faits main au présent parfait choisi pour la personne parfaite à l'occasion parfaite, elle avait toujours quelque chose de prêt à donner à quiconque la fréquentait même de loin.

Youichi Hiruma était l'exact opposé. Il exigeait d'avoir son mot à dire et qu'on lui offre des cadeaux comme s'il les méritait. Il se fichait de la méthode à employer aussi vilaine soit-elle pour les autres. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était d'avoir ce qu'il voulait. Jusque-là son taux de succès était de 98%.

Pour ceux qui connaissaient et Anezaki et Hiruma, ils avaient l'habitude de jouer deux rôles diamétralement opposés pour ces deux-là. Le premier rôle à jouer serait celui d'accepter avec joie et reconnaissance tandis que le second de donner avec crainte et larmes aux yeux. C'était une routine qui s'était établie pour tous, même pour les deux principaux concernés.

Donc ce fut une surprise pour tout le monde lorsque ce fut à Mamori de recevoir un petit quelque chose le jour de Noël. En toute honnêteté, Mamori était une femme facile à satisfaire. Donnez-lui n'importe quoi qui vienne du cœur, de préférence fait main, même si c'est tout déformé, ou carrément un millier de choux à la crème et elle sera ravie contente. Mais ce cadeau en particulier la fit s'arrêter et réfléchir un moment.

Car il s'agissait d'un collier finement ciselé en forme d'ours et qui lui fut envoyé par la voie postale.

Elle passa les jours suivants à se demander qui pouvait en être l'expéditeur, posant des questions aux gens et essayant de les relier au cadeau. Cela piqua la curiosité de tout un chacun. Qui était cet admirateur secret ? Qui aurait pu avoir l'idée d'un cadeau aussi bien pensé pour elle ? Pourquoi ne se montrait-il pas au grand jour ?

Mais bientôt Mamori arrêta ses interrogatoires en règle et ne sembla plus de soucier de qui lui avait envoyé ce cadeau. Elle porta fréquemment le collier après cela. Tandis que beaucoup chez les Devil Bats se demandaient avec curiosité qui était cette mystérieuse personne, puisque Mamori lâchait l'affaire, eux aussi.

Le Noël suivant, alors que Mamori et Hiruma étaient tous les deux à Saikyoudai, un incident similaire arriva à la surprise de la nouvelle équipe. Mamori reçu une barrette cette fois-ci, une en bijoux de la forme d'un papillon afin de tenir ses cheveux désormais bien longs. Les gens s'y intéressèrent à nouveau, curieux de connaitre l'identité de celui qui lui offrait de si beaux présents, mais Mamori se contentait d'hausser les épaules et de dire que ça n'avait pas d'importance et qu'elle était ravie de l'attention.

Il fallut attendre encore un Noël avant d'entendre parler de nouveau de son admirateur secret. D'après la rumeur, Mamori aurait enfin confronté ladite personne et lui aurait demandé un cadeau différent cette année, ce à quoi il se serait soumis. Et c'est alors que des étudiants de Saikyoudai avaient vus la manager de leur équipe de Football Américain et leur quarterback se diriger vers un orphelinat où la jeune fille téméraire venait souvent faire du bénévolat… pile le jour de Noël.

Personne ne comprit vraiment ce qui se passait. Celui qui exigeait constamment d'avoir son mot à dire faisait des cadeaux à celle qui ne semblait jamais rien lui offrir en retour… le jour de Noël en plus ! Était-ce le Jour de l'Opposé pour ce couple atypique le 25 décembre ? Est-ce qu'on leur avait jeté un sort pour qu'ils se conduisent ainsi à Noël ?

Des années plus tard et la tradition se perpétua. Hiruma donna et Mamori reçu. Un mystère qui continua pendant si longtemps que plus personne ne s'y pencha ou alors ils se montraient évasifs lorsqu'on leur demandait des explications. Ce ne fut que lors de leur premier Noël en tant que couple marié qu'ils décidèrent enfin de tout raconter.

Pour Hiruma, Mamori était la première personne pour laquelle il avait ressenti le besoin de lui faire un cadeau. A l'origine, il l'avait fait par courtoisie, pour la récompenser du travail titanesque et des sacrifices qu'elle avait faits pour l'équipe. L'année suivante il avait découvert qu'il l'aimait de plus en plus et avait décidé de lui faire un autre cadeau. Lorsque Mamori l'avait confrontait en ce froid matin de décembre, ils avaient décidés d'un commun accord que ses cadeaux à venir seraient moins matérialistes. Bien que Mamori aimait ses cadeaux jusque-là, elle pensait qu'Hiruma pouvait faire mieux que ça.

Mamori expliqua qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait pour embêter Hiruma. Pas du tout. Elle voulait juste lui apprendre un petit peu plus ce que ça faisait de donner à Noël et comment cela pouvait se faire sous différentes formes. Elle admit que la première fois qu'il s'était trouvé à l'orphelinat avait été dure puisqu'il n'était pas poli et que ses armes étaient bien loin d'être adéquates pour des enfants. Mais les enfants l'adoraient, surtout quand il leur apprenait à jouer au foot. Un garçon maladif avait même juré d'aller mieux pour être un jour comme Hiruma et remporter un match de Football Américain. Hiruma racontait qu'il faisait ça uniquement pour recruter de nouveaux joueurs, mais pour Mamori c'était une toute autre histoire. Une dont elle était très fière.

Pourtant une question restait encore à éclaircir. Pourquoi Mamori ne lui avait-elle rien donné en retour à Noël ? Ce à quoi Mamori rougissait et répondait : « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je ne lui ai rien donné pour Noël ? »

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : En anglais, le verbe « to give » signifie tout autant « donner » qu' « offrir », aussi j'ai dû faire des choix quant à ma traduction de-ci de-là. Mais j'espère que cela restera compréhensible et appréciable par les fans d'HiruMamo qui sont dans le coin^^ Miki bozu à tous mes lecteurs et reviewers, je suis charmée de vos marques d'attention. J'essaye de poster fréquemment de nouvelles traductions mais j'ai plein de choses sur le feu et le stress n'arrange pas franchement la donne. Cependant, passez une bonne semaine ! Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	22. Vers le Futur et l'Espace Digital

_Auteur : Cherry Tiger_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Titre : **Vers le Futur et l'Espace Digital

**Résumé : **Se préparer à entrer dans le monde du travail peut mettre les nerfs en pelote mais Hiruma et Mamori vont de l'avant.

**Note de l'auteur : Il s'agit de la récompense pour la première place au concours de Novembre de la communauté HiruMamo de DA intitulé « Automne » qui revient à Bar-Ohki ! Le sujet de cette fic étant la recherche d'emploi, vous comprendrez que mon titre est une blague et que je m'en excuse XD**

**C'est une fic extrêmement simple, du genre où je me suis demandée s'il fallait que j'y ajoute un peu plus de confit. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de voir Hiruma et Mamori à cette étape de leur vie, quand ils sont sur le point d'être diplômés, très confortables entre eux au point de ne plus se bagarrer pour la moindre broutille telle que l'utilisation du Carnet de Menaces d'Hiruma ou l'incompétence de Mamori face aux ordinateurs (ce que je me suis éclatée à aborder ici).**

**J'espère avoir bien cerné tout le problème avec eux, dans leur façon d'essayer d'atteindre leur travail de rêve sans pour autant simplifier tout ce par quoi ils ont dû passer pour l'avoir. Si c'est trop simple ou trop stupide, dites-le moi et je ferai de mon mieux pour l'améliorer ! **

* * *

Mamori poussa un soupir de soulagement tandis qu'elle cliquait sur le bouton « Envoyer » pour son mail. Même si le poids sur ses épaules s'allégea un instant, un coup d'œil à sa montre la fit grogner au vu du temps perdu à envoyer des mails. Elle était censée rendre cet ordinateur à Hiruma depuis quelques minutes déjà parce que, même s'il ne voulait pas le montrer, il s'inquiétait pour sa machine si c'était elle qui s'en servait. Elle avait toujours du mal avec les ordinateurs malgré qu'ils soient maintenant une part entière de la vie de tout un chacun, bien qu'elle puisse dire qu'elle n'était pas tout aussi destructive qu'un certain Shin Seijirou. Elle était juste… lente.

Elle devait retrouver Hiruma et lui rendre son ordinateur mais elle devait encore tout ranger et sortir de la bibliothèque de l'école. Mamori fit bien attention en éteignant l'ordinateur, prenant soin de ne cliquer sur rien d'autre que sur le bouton « Éteindre » de la machine. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de rabattre l'écran et de glisser l'ordinateur dans la pochette qui lui était dédiée, on lui souffla dans l'oreille, la faisant sursauter violemment et causant un doux caquètement qui lui était des plus familiers.

« Tu prenais trop de temps, » murmura le blond quarterback derrière elle.

Elle fronça les sourcils un moment avant de lâcher un soupir de défaite. « Je suis navrée. Après tout ce temps j'ai toujours du mal avec tous ces gadgets. »

« Ke ke ke, si tu es si putain d'inquiète de supprimer encore mes fichiers, tu devrais savoir que je fais une sauvegarde de mon ordinateur à chaque fois que je te laisse l'utiliser. »

« Ta capacité à prédire mes mouvements en dehors du terrain de foot est admirable, Hiruma-kun, » sourit vaillamment Mamori tandis qu'elle rangeait soigneusement l'ordinateur dans sa pochette et le lui rendit. « Allons-y, je t'achèterai un café en route pour te remercier de m'avoir laissé l'utiliser. »

Marchant côte à côte pour traverser le campus de Saikyoudai, Mamori ne put pas s'empêcher de regarder son environnement sous un nouveau jour. Les étudiants étaient dispersés deçà et là, appréciant cette journée ensoleillée en se plongeant dans des livres ou en trainant avec des amis, bref c'était un jour comme un autre dans la vie simple des étudiants, ce à quoi ils diraient bientôt tous les deux au revoir.

« Alors ? Tu penses que tu putain d'réussiras cette interview à la maternelle Yomogi ? » Demanda Hiruma, captant l'attention de Mamori.

Elle haussa un peu les épaules en répondant : « Considérant le fait qu'ils m'ont demandé plus d'information que les autres, je suppose que c'est du domaine du possible. Bien que je n'étais pas très confortable avec l'idée de le leur envoyer par e-mail ! Ne serait-ce pas possible que ça se perde dans une espèce d'étrange espace digital ? »

Hiruma caqueta d'amusement. « Vu qu'on parle de toi, fichue manager, que des mails se perdent dans l'espace digital est tout à fait possible. Tu aurais dû me laisser les envoyer à ta place. »

Mamori secoua la tête. « Non, il fallait mieux que ce soit moi qui le fasse car cela ressort de ma responsabilité. C'est nouveau pour moi cette recherche d'emplois, tout est possible et je préfère donc être aux premières loges. »

« Eh bien, si tu es désespérée pour ce boulot, tu sais que je peux aider, » sourit-il en plongeant ses longs doigts fins dans sa poche et en laissant entrevoir le coin d'un carnet noir.

Mamori le vit et renifla de désaccord. « Non merci, » répondit-elle avec détermination. « Comme je le disais, je compte faire ça moi-même. Sans aide extérieure. »

Hiruma caqueta en hochant la tête et relâcha le carnet qui disparut dans les tréfonds de sa poche.

« Je suppose que la raison pour laquelle tu es si relax est que tu as trouvé un travail en utilisant cette _aide extérieure_ qui est tienne ? »

Hiruma haussa nonchalamment les épaules. « J'étais sûr que tu allais putain d'y penser… »

« Eh bien, sachant que tu as eu pas mal de travaux à mi-temps en l'utilisant, » dit Mamori en se rappelant de la fois où il avait décroché cet emploi dans un magasin de sports ce qui avait choqué tout le monde chez les Devil Bats.

Il sourit et ralentit le pas en sortant de Saikyoudai. « C'est foutrement vrai. Enfin, tu peux dire que ça m'a aidé jusque-là… »

« Quoi et où ? » Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle se mettait à sa hauteur.

« Compagnie d'affaires à Toyko, faut que j'aide un temps en Ventes, » caqueta-t-il avec un éclat malveillant dans le regard.

Mamori ne put pas s'empêcher de se tasser légèrement. Hiruma savait comment faire des ventes mais ses méthodes étaient toujours controversées à chaque fois qu'il devait s'occuper de gens. Elle se sentait un peu démoralisée toutefois, alors qu'elle commençait à considérer l'expérience d'Hiruma en matière de ventes dans ses précédents petits boulots et à comparer son unique expérience à elle qui constituait à baby-sitter de temps à autre. Est-ce que ce serait suffisant pour la faire employer ? Et si elle avait besoin de plus d'expérience ? Et si c'était bien plus dur le monde du travail qu'elle ne se l'était imaginé ? « Tu en as de la chance, Hiruma-kun … »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Mamori carra les épaules et prit une grande inspiration. « Qu'importe où tu vas dans ce monde, tu pourras toujours t'adapter. Tu pourras grimper les échelons aisément avec ton intelligence … et je suppose aussi ce fameux carnet. Je suis toujours assez naïve en ce qui concerne le monde du travail et j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre … »

Hiruma ne répondit pas pour un moment alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la ville, le ciel s'assombrissant à mesure que la nuit tombait. Les rues étaient maintenant pleines de gens sortant du boulot, des hommes en costumes trois pièces avec leurs collègues allant se rassasier, des femmes allant faire du lèche-vitrine ou les courses pour les membres affamés de leur famille les attendant à la maison. Bientôt ils les rejoindraient… « Tsss, tu te fous de ma gueule ? »

« Hein ? » Mamori battit des paupières et regarda Hiruma, confuse quant au ton qu'il employait. »

« Es-tu, oui ou non, la putain d'manager des super Deimon Devil Bats et Saikyoudai Wizards ? Les champions du Christmas Bowl et du Rice Bowl ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec … ? »

« Être capable de monter des stratégies et de planifier en avance, être capable de résoudre un problème sur le terrain, être là pour supporter l'équipe et s'occuper d'une bande de putain d'gros bébés. En plus de ça, tu arrives toujours à avoir de fichues bonnes notes dans toutes tes matières, tu vas être diplômée avec les honneurs et tout ce que tu as eu à faire fut de dire un mot pour que tes fichus profs t'écrivent avec bonhomie de longues lettres de référence clamant ton éthique et ton attitude exemplaire, » déclara Hiruma en lui souriant pour l'encourager. « Si tu me demandes, tu as juste autant de putain d'intelligence et autant de pouvoir que moi et mon bouquin pour avoir un boulot. »

Mamori fixa Hiruma un moment, un sentiment chaud et joyeux l'emplissant de l'intérieur. Et puis elle détourna le regard et sourit : « Je suppose que tu as raison. Je prendrais n'importe quel défi devant moi comme le football américain me l'a appris : La tête haute et sans regrets ou même hésitation. C'est pourquoi, Hiruma-kun… »

Ce fut au tour d'Hiruma de fixer Mamori, dont l'expression s'était adoucie alors qu'elle le regardait et disait : « Bonne chance dans ta pêche aux infos afin de rejoindre la NFL. Tu y arriveras un jour, j'en suis sûre. »

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû être surpris. Mais il devait quand même lui demander : « Comment tu as deviné ? »

« Cette compagnie d'affaires à Tokyo … ne serait-ce pas la compagnie dont l'équipe a pris part à la X-League ? Ils sont connus pour avoir des liens avec les States aussi et ces liens sont des sponsors de la NFL. »

Il ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire. « Tu refuses de croire que je ne travaille pour cette compagnie qu'avec pour seul but d'être un simple salarie qui se fait un max de pognon ? »

« Je refuse de croire que tu es le genre d'homme à avoir un but aussi grossier, » lui sourit Mamori en retour. « Ou est-ce que mes instincts en tant que manager de champions se seraient rouillés ? »

Sans un autre mot, Hiruma s'empara délicatement de la main de Mamori et continua de marcher, tous les deux souriant de contentement. « Tsss, ce n'était pas un mystère de toute façon … »

Mamori pouffa de rire, tenant fermement la main d'Hiruma. « J'en suis sûre… »

Ils marchèrent en ville main dans la main avant de s'arrêter devant leur café préféré. « Lorsque tu seras pro dans la NFL, tu m'emmèneras au restaurant, d'accord ? » Demanda Mamori alors qu'Hiruma ouvrait la porte.

« Au restaurant ? » Sourit Hiruma alors qu'il regardait Mamori, pensive. « Putain d'manager, je t'offrirai une centaine de dîners constitués uniquement de choux à la crème si tu veux ! »

« Hiruma-kun ! » Mamori éclata de rire en rentrant dans le café. Ils se turent un instant le temps qu'elle commande leurs cafés et une pensée lui traversa alors l'esprit. « Oh, mais si tu rentres à la NFL, tu seras aux USA et ce sera dur de se voir, non ? Ce sera triste sans toi aux alentours … Le téléphone et les lettres ne sont pas des plus pratiques … je pense que nos travaux de rêve nous obligeront à être loin l'un de l'autre. »

Elle resta pensive, appréciant la présence d'Hiruma dans son dos alors qu'il dit soudainement : « Lorsque tu décrocheras ce putain d'travail de prof de maternelle… »

Mamori se retourna pour le regarder, surprise de déceler une expression embêtée sur sa figure. Les gens les regardaient avec curiosité, et la barista annonça sa commande pour lui dire que les cafés étaient prêts, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse même penser y prêter attention, il continua : « Promets que tu me laisseras t'apprendre à utiliser un fichu ordinateur ? »


	23. Dragon Fly

_Auteur : Cherry Tiger_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Titre : **Dragon Fly

**Résumé : **Les Enma Fires sont témoins du véritable pouvoir derrière le Dragon des Saikyoudai Wizards …

**Note de l'auteur : Le résumé CRAINT un max ! Mais oui, ça a bien été écrit pour le concours mensuel de la communauté HirumaxMamori de DA dont le sujet était « Dragon » pour célébrer le Nouvel An Chinois ! C'est maintenant l'année du Dragon d'Eau ! ^^**

**Il faut admettre que je voulais écrire quelque chose de plus fantastique ou du moins qui touchait plus à l'Année du Dragon que ça … qui est fichtrement normal. XD C'est ce qui arrive lorsque je relis Eyeshield 21 et que la seule chose qui ait un lien avec un dragon c'est la tactique développée par les Shinryuuji Naga, le fameux « Dragon Fly ».**

**Et oui, oui, mes descriptions du match sont moches. J'ai besoin de plus les travailler. Je n'ai pas une grande compréhension de la façon de faire se dérouler un match de football avec des mots alors veuillez me dire ce qui ne va pas avec ce que je fais actuellement.**

**En attendant, Bon Nouvel An Chinois à vous tous ! Que l'année du Dragon d'Eau vous soit favorable ! Gong Xi Fa Cai !**

* * *

« TOOOOOOUCHDOOOOOOWN ! »

Tout le stade éclata d'excitation et même Sena et le reste des Fire ne purent pas s'empêcher de se joindre aux encouragements. Même s'ils étaient sans doute en train d'encourager ceux qui seraient leurs prochains adversaires pour le Rice Bowl, c'était tout de même un match excitant à voir.

« Yaaa ! Yo-ni et Agonne ont utilisés le Dragon Fly ! » S'écria Suzuna, sautillant sur place d'excitation et tenant fermement la manche de Sena. « Ils sont devenus très forts, ils sont tellement synchro qu'on ne pouvait presque pas voir la balle ! »

« Ah, la technique du Dragon Fly est l'une des plus impressionnantes et difficiles à arrêter si faite correctement, » déclara Unsui, les bras croisés sur la poitrine mais pourtant le sourire aux lèvres. « Bien que la technique n'ait pas changé, on dirait bien que mon frère et Hiruma l'ont rendu encore plus difficile à contrer. Il faudra s'en méfier quand nous nous retrouverons face à eux. »

« Tu as l'air de croire qu'ils arriveront jusqu'au Rice Bowl, » dit Riku qui s'était enfin calmé après l'excitation ambiante qui l'avait surpris. Unsui se contenta de fermer les yeux et de continuer de sourire alors qu'on annonçait la mi-temps.

« Hé, j'avais jamais vu le Dragon Fly en personne avant, » lâcha le nouveau Tight End des Enma Fire, Terada, qui avait beau avoir l'air efflanqué savait se servir d'un ballon. « N'est-ce pas toi et Agon-san qui avez créé cette technique à Shinryuuji ? »

« C'était l'une des techniques dont nous étions les plus fiers, » expliqua Unsui. « Forte, imbattable, féroce… l'incarnation d'un dragon que seuls les plus forts des quarterbacks sont capables de mettre en œuvre. »

« OUAIS ! Et les plus forts quarterbacks de Saikyoudai ne peuvent être qu'Hiruma et Agon ! » S'exclama Mizumachi.

« Mizumachi, espèce d'idiot, rhabille-toi ! » Cracha Kotaro au blond fou qui enlevait maintenant son pantalon. « Le match est sur le point de repartir ! Ce n'est pas classe! »

« Ils l'ont montrés pendant la Coupe du Monde aux USA, non ? » Osa dire Sena. « Mais ils sont de très forts et fiers joueurs, que ce soit Hiruma-san ou Agon-san. Ça m'étonne qu'ils arrivent à jouer si bien ensemble. »

« Agon-san a peut-être enfin compris le vrai sens du mot équipe MAX ? » Demanda Monta alors qu'il fixait les Wizards qui se dirigeaient maintenant vers le banc de touche d'où Mamori distribuait les bouteilles d'eau aux joueurs.

Unsui haussa les épaules bien qu'il avait l'impression que ce que disait Monta pouvait être vrai. Dernièrement son frère semblait apprécier plus les matchs et, tout en ne montrant toujours que du mépris pour ses adversaires, il semblait avoir un peu plus de respect pour ses coéquipiers. « Ça pourrait être ça ou … »

« ARRÊTEZ ÇA VOUS DEUX ! »

Une familière voix féminine résonna à travers le stade, causant aux Fires de braquer leurs regards sur le banc de Saikyoudai pour y voir Mamori, une main sur la hanche et l'autre tenant un bloc-notes, un froncement de sourcils énervé gâchant ses beaux traits. Ils pouvaient deviner qu'elle gronder Agon et Hiruma puisqu'ils regardaient ailleurs avec nervosité, bien qu'un sourire en coin pouvait être aperçu sur les lèvres d'Hiruma alors qu'Agon reniflait.

« Ouaaaaais, Mamo-nee est toujours à l'œuvre ! » Pouffa Suzuna. « Franchement, elle n'a pas changé mis à part le fait qu'elle a maintenant deux personnes obtus sous son aile. »

« Eh bien, quoi qu'elle fasse, c'est efficace, » déclara Terada, les yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes. « Je ne pense pas les avoir jamais vu se faire gronder … et par une femme en plus ! »

« C'est le pouvoir de mon ange, Mamori-san ! » S'écria Monta, serrant les poings d'admiration. « Elle est si gentille et si douce, et pourtant si tu fais un pas de travers elle n'hésitera pas à te foudroyer de son sublime regard bleu saphir ! »

Le reste des Fires regarda avec incrédulité Monta. « C'est… surprenant, Monta, » lâcha Riku.

Unsui ne put pas s'empêcher de rire alors que les Wizards retournaient sur le terrain se mettre en formation sous le regard vigilant de Mamori, ses yeux jetant des éclairs alors qu'elle fixait tout particulièrement Hiruma, lui envoyant des signaux depuis le banc. « On dirait bien que les Wizards ont une dresseuse de dragons pour manager. »

* * *

« Arrête de bouder, ça te rend jolie. »

Mamori bouda encore plus quand Hiruma lui fit ce signal. Elle lui répondit rapidement en code : « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais le temps de dire ça ! Arrête de provoquer Agon et prépare-toi au blitz ! »

Hiruma caqueta tout en se mettant en position.

« SET ! HUT ! »

L'offense de l'équipe adverse fut rapidement court-circuitée par Banba qui fonça en ligne droite et blitza l'autre quarterback, ce dernier loupant indéniablement sa passe. Alors que tout le monde retournait à sa place en quatrième vitesse, Hiruma envoya rapidement un signal à Mamori :

« Cinquante choux à la crème pour la putain d'manager qui ne montre pas de peur face aux dragons. »

Mamori haussa un sourcil un instant pendant qu'Hiruma était distrait sur le terrain. Il était évident que l'autre équipe allait préparer leur offensive en visant à sacquer Banba.

Il le loupa presque mais Hiruma vit le message codé que Mamori lui envoya le sourire aux lèvres : « Vingt-cinq suffiront. Le nombre de joueurs sur Banba va augmenter. Yamato se tient prêt. Prépare ton envol. »

Hiruma caqueta en se reconcentrant sur l'équipe devant lui. « Ça va vraiment être l'année du dragon pour nous. Et un Golden Dragon Fly, un ! »


	24. La règle du Jour du ruban Blanc

_Auteur : Cherry Tiger_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Titre : **La règle du Jour du ruban Blanc

**Résumé : **Mamori a une étrange règle qu'elle serine à chaque Jour du ruban Blanc. Hiruma s'en accommode, mais y pense à deux fois maintenant qu'il a remarqué un changement…

**Note de l'auteur : Ecrit pour le concours mensuel de la communauté HirumaxMamori de DA !**

**J'ai eu du mal en fait avec cet OS, je l'ai réécrit deux fois, me suis arrêtée en plein milieu, ai changé la direction de la scène principale un certain nombre de fois avant d'enfin me décider sur une fin… et de m'acharner à que tout s'harmonise autour XD**

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pris ce cheminement… je suppose que je voulais faire quelque chose de différent qui ajoutaient de petits éléments de ma fic Gravité et Attends-Moi, tout en restant originale et mignonnette pour que vous l'aimiez toutes et tous. TELLEMENT DE REFLEXION POUR UN TRUC AUSSI SIMPLE. J'ai besoin de plus me reposer. LOL ! Merci à Elis pour avoir travaillé à mes côtés, l'avoir corrigé et m'avoir assuré que ce n'était pas aussi mauvais que je le pensais XD**

**J'espère que vous aimerez. Beaucoup de bisous au groupe de DA HirumaxMamori pour continuellement me faire creuser mes méninges en quête de fanfics. Hourra pour avoir passé le cap des deux ans ! Et un joyeux anniversaire en retard à Honey-Bee89 pour être la géniale personne qui a commencé tout ça !**

* * *

Le problème lorsque vous êtes amoureux d'une femme dont les actions sont déjà devenues instinctives pour vous, c'est que dès qu'un truc change ça vient si vite et c'est si renversant que vous n'avez pas le temps de vous préparer au choc. Bien que cela soit normal pour la plupart des gens, pour Youichi Hiruma, c'est un gros problème. Après tout, les tactiques de foot changent radicalement et on ne peut s'empêcher d'y trouver des similitudes avec le cœur d'une femme. Mais pourquoi ce dernier est-il aussi dur à comprendre ?

Et donc le voilà assit, fixant un paquet magnifiquement emballé de blanc avec des rubans blancs du plus bel effet entortillés dessus, se fondant dans la décoration immaculée de la table de la salle à manger de Mamori Anezaki. Ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé plus que ça si ça n'avait pas été le Jour du ruban Blanc.

Mamori avait cette règle que tout le monde autour d'elle connaissait, et c'était bougrement applicable le Jour du ruban Blanc. Malgré le fait que Mamori offrait quantité de chocolats à la Saint-Valentin, elle n'acceptait aucun cadeau en retour le Jour du ruban Blanc (N/T : Ou "Saint-Valentine", c'est le 14 mars quand ceux qui ont reçus des chocolats le 14 février offrent un cadeau en retour, le terme exact est White Day). C'était surtout parce qu'elle était consciente qu'elle se retrouverait sinon surchargée de cadeaux qui finiraient bien vite aux bonnes œuvres. Pour le moment, les seuls cadeaux qu'elle n'avait pas refusés étaient de ceux qui la connaissaient suffisamment bien pour lui offrir des choux à la crème de chez Kariya.

A cause de cela, le fait qu'un cadeau visiblement du Jour du ruban Blanc se trouvait dans la maison de Mamori un 14 mars faisait faire des cabrioles à l'esprit d'Hiruma, qui se débattait avec les maigres explications probables pas franchement plaisantes que son cerveau lui servait. Hiruma limita les possibilités aux mecs suffisamment cons ou audacieux qui oseraient lui faire des cadeaux. Et puis il se demanda pourquoi Mamori garderait ce cadeau par ailleurs ou pourquoi elle s'était embêtée à le ramener chez elle. Allait-elle réellement le donner aux bonnes œuvres plus tard ? Et si elle décidait de le garder ?

« Hiruma-kun, tout va bien ? »

Sa voix le tira de ses pensées alors qu'il s'arrachait à la contemplation du paquet pour plonger son regard dans les yeux bleus de Mamori, à l'instant présent montrant de la curiosité et un brin d'inquiétude. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en une simple queue de cheval et elle était vêtue de jeans et d'un tee-shirt, ce qui semblait quand même un peu léger pour un jour tel que celui-ci pour une fille qui s'était cassé le cul à offrir du chocolat à tout le monde il y a tout juste un mois.

« Oui, putain, » répondit Hiruma, se levant de son siège tout en se demandant s'il devait questionner ou non Mamori à propos du cadeau. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment concernée par sa présence ni non plus excitée de le savoir là. Mais ça pouvait aussi être ainsi et Hiruma n'allait pas laisser les bonnes manières de Mamori lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues aujourd'hui. « Je vois que t'as reçu quelque chose de spécial. »

Hiruma jeta un énième coup d'œil au cadeau et son regard à elle suivit le sien. Elle lâcha un soupir et dit : « Oh, ça… je lui ai dit de ne pas me le donner puisque je ne peux vraiment pas accepter de cadeaux en de pareilles occasions mais il était très persistant et puis… »

Il y eut une légère rougeur sur les joues de Mamori et une certaine expression qu'il l'avait vu porté que pour une seule personne qu'ils connaissaient tous deux. « Il t'a encore fait ses putains d'yeux doux, c'est ça ? »

Mamori soupira de nouveau en touchant d'un air pensif les rubans du cadeau. « Je n'ai jamais eu à m'occuper de quelqu'un comme Yamato-kun auparavant. Je suis habituellement résistante aux avances mais avec lui ça demande bien plus d'efforts que prévu… »

C'était quelque chose pour laquelle Hiruma ne pouvait pas blâmer Mamori. Yamato était bien connu pour ses manières de charmeur même à Teikoku, mais à l'époque l'ex-quarterback des Alexanders avait l'esprit tout entier concentré sur le football américain et son désir de victoire. Pour une raison inconnue, depuis qu'il avait rejoint Saikyoudai, il avait joué de ses charmes si souvent que même Mamori le trouvait fascinant, n'ayant jamais vu un homme si bien élevée puisque qu'elle avait été dans une éducation unisexe et qu'à Deimon… il n'y avait qu'une bande d'abrutis.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ? » La pressa Hiruma alors qu'il la voyait toujours considérer le cadeau du regard.

« Je ne sais pas, » admit Mamori en levant les yeux vers Hiruma avec incertitude. « Nous ne pouvons pas aller faire les courses ? Je ne veux pas perdre mon temps à penser à ça. »

Voyant la détresse de Mamori, Hiruma décida que c'était probablement une bonne idée que de ne pas s'attarder plus encore sur le sujet. Pour le moment, le cadeau resterait sur sa table de salle à manger ils sortirent sans dire un mot de plus. Hiruma lui jetait des coups d'œil de ci de là mais il pouvait bien voir que Mamori était plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne le remarquait pas.

La vérité était qu'Hiruma avait pensé briser la règle du Jour du ruban Blanc de Mamori, surtout parce qu'il croyait qu'elle le desservait. C'était une femme qui s'investissait à fond, pensant toujours aux autres avant elle et ça valait le coup de lui rendre hommage. Mais il savait par-dessus tout que Mamori desservait son plus profond respect et c'était quelque chose qu'il était prêt à lui donner si ça pouvait la rendre heureuse.

Mais il n'y avait pas moyen de faire taire cet impression que quelque chose n'allait plus maintenant que Yamato avait réussi à percer les défenses de Mamori. Et bien qu'il respectait énormément Mamori, il n'allait pas laisser passer ça. « Ke ke ke, tu ne sais pas recevoir, » lâcha Hiruma en faisant son sourire de maniaque.

Mamori, reconnaissant cette inflexion de voix, sortit aussitôt de ses pensées et répliqua : « Ce n'est pas le sujet ! C'est juste que je n'aie pas besoin de plus d'objets matériels dans ma vie, j'en ai bien assez ! »

« Et pourtant tu as refourgué une quantité industrielle d'objets matériels le mois dernier, » continua-t-il.

Mamori se renfrogna légèrement, ne sachant pas très bien où Hiruma voulait en venir. « Et bien… si ça peut rendre les gens heureux ! »

« Et tu ne penses pas que ça rendra les gens heureux que de TE donner quelque chose ? Alors pourquoi cette putain d'règle ridicule de ne rien recevoir le Jour du ruban Blanc ? Ça ne peut pas être parce que tu ne veux pas porter des bijoux tout le temps, bordel, » sourit-il alors qu'elle lâchait un soupir exaspéré. Ils étaient tous les deux sur le trottoir, attendant de traverser au passage piéton lorsque le petit bonhomme ne serait plus rouge.

« C'est juste … » Mamori changea de pied d'appui et regarda par-terre. « Je veux recevoir des cadeaux avec un sens, pas par obligation… »

Hiruma haussa un sourcil. « N'est-ce donc pas putain d'hypocrite, venant de toi ? »

« Ça l'est, hein ? » Mamori inspira un grand coup, essayant de se calmer alors qu'elle levait la tête pour le regarder. « Mais pour être complètement honnête, je veux vraiment recevoir des cadeaux le Jour du ruban Blanc de quelqu'un qui m'aime sincèrement… et pas d'un adorateur ou encore d'un admirateur. Juste… pour moi, pour ce que je suis, avec mes faiblesses et tout ça. »

Le petit bonhomme passa finalement au vert mais ils se regardaient tous les deux dans les yeux et ne réalisèrent cela que lorsqu'un bras effleura celui d'Hiruma. D'un pas rapide, ils traversèrent juste avant que le feu passe au vert pour les voitures. Une fois de l'autre côté, Hiruma demanda : « Alors tu crois que le fichu Prince Charmant pourrait être celui-là ? »

« Non ! » Répondit aussitôt Mamori, bien qu'elle se mit à rougir et à avoir cette expression de nouveau. « Du moins… je ne le pense pas. Il semble sincère et gentil mais je ne pense pas qu'il m'aime de cette façon. »

« Tu en es foutrement sûre ? »

Mamori haussa les épaules, tout en souriant un peu et regardant Hiruma d'un air entendu avant de se remettre en marche. « Je vais juste laisser le temps faire son œuvre. Quoi qu'il arrive, je m'en tiendrais à ma règle, qu'importe ce que les gens pensent, jusqu'à ce que ce soit le bon moment. »

Hiruma lui adressa un dernier regard songeur avant de se décider à lâcher une bonne fois pour toute. Une fois qu'ils eurent faits les courses, ils divisèrent les sacs entre eux et décidèrent de tout amener à Saikyoudai le lendemain. Hiruma prit le plus gros tandis que Mamori se chargeait du plus fragile, et ils rentrèrent chacun de leur côté.

La journée aurait pu être banale si Mamori n'avait pas entendu la sonnette de sa porte d'entrée tard le soir. Elle jaillit du lit, se demandant qui pouvait venir lui rendre visite à une heure aussi indue. Ne voyant personne au judas, elle ouvrit la porte pour voir si son visiteur était toujours dans le coin et faillit renverser ce faisant les objets sur son perron, ce qui la fit sourire lorsqu'elle les examina.

Le lendemain, Hiruma sourit en voyant Mamori retourner le cadeau de Yamamoto en offrant ses plus plates excuses… et en portant la barrette de petit papillon blanc qu'il lui avait offert la veille au soir. Et il avait l'intuition qu'il trouverait les lilas blancs trônant au milieu de sa salle à manger dans un vase qu'il l'avait vu plus d'une fois utiliser.

Les choux à la crème auront toutefois disparus.


	25. Ne peut pas la laisser derrière

_Auteur : Cherry Tiger_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Titre : **Ne peut pas la laisser derrière

**Résumé : **La remise des diplômes est proche pour les troisièmes années de Deimon. Mais Hiruma a d'autres préoccupations alors qu'il range ses affaires…

**Note de l'auteur : Wow, que je suis en RETARD pour celle-là. Je m'excuse, SalamiCC, pour avoir pris autant de temps ! Beaucoup de choses sont arrivées et je n'avais pas la bonne inspiration pour ceci jusqu'à maintenant. J'espère que ça a été d'attendre aussi longtemps et que tu aimeras cette fic !**

**Donc oui, il s'agit bien du premier prix pour SalamiCC qui a gagné le concours de Novembre du groupe HirumaxMamori sur DA. Son intrigue était la confrontation de Mamori et d'Hiruma que vous trouverez ci-dessous, bien que j'ai changé quelques mots pour que ça aille avec le reste. XD La raison pour laquelle ça m'a pris si longtemps est que je n'étais pas sûre de la situation dans laquelle les mettre puisque ça c'était de mon ressort… et que je dois l'admettre, en fin de compte j'ai choisi une situation vachement prévisible puisque c'est lorsqu'ils vont tous deux à Saikyoudai. Mais j'espère que ça marchera… sinon dites-moi quoi faire pour m'arranger !**

**Encore désolée pour le retard -_-**

* * *

Le jour où Hiruma et le reste des élèves de son année allaient être diplômés de Deimon approchait à grands pas. Il y avait de l'excitation et de la tristesse dans l'air tandis que le jour fatidique où ils passeraient enfin aux choses sérieuses les attendait au tournant. Tandis que le reste de l'école était occupée à se préparer pour l'évènement historique, Hiruma avait d'autres préoccupations.

Comme le fait que son bras droit recommençait à l'élancer.

Il se cala sur sa chaise, les jambes sur la table de roulette. Son bras droit était inerte, incapable de bouger à causer de la douleur qui pulsait à travers la chair et dévorer lentement tout son corps. Il devrait être habitué à des jours pareils, où la fracture presque soignée dans son bras droit recommençait à lui faire mal après qu'il ait eu un entrainement intensif la veille… mais il y avait quand même des moments comme celui-là où la douleur l'épuisait et il ne pouvait rien faire de physique.

C'était une bonne chose qu'il n'y ait pas d'entrainement aujourd'hui… mais ça n'empêcherait pas n'importe quel idiot de se ramener au club et de voir Hiruma dans cet état. Se levant, il décida qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien ranger ses affaires puisqu'il devrait le faire un jour ou l'autre. Et il avait besoin de penser à autre chose qu'à la douleur.

Il s'était continuellement entraîné cette année, malgré le fait qu'il lui soit interdit de concourir activement dans les ligues principales de football américain. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas laisser de côté son entrainement sous prétexte qu'il n'avait pas le droit de concourir. Et bien qu'il aurait pu probablement réussir à participer aux matchs grâce au chantage, il avait décidé de ne pas y remédier. Il avait de plus gros rêves sur lesquels se concentrer désormais…

Et il les concrétiserait à Saikyoudai.

Hiruma ouvrit son casier et passa en revue ses affaires, les mettant lentement dans le sac à dos ouvert qu'il avait laissé là à cette occasion. Il récupéra son maillot tout usé et ses autres équipements de foot, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de repenser à son temps à Deimon. Ça a été un parcours du combattant… mais ils s'en étaient sortis. Il était content d'avoir passé du temps sur le terrain avec le putain d'gros lard et le putain d'vioque ensemble… après tout ce par quoi ils étaient passés, il était content d'avoir eu une équipe pour au moins un moment. Il avait une super équipe, mieux que tout ce qu'il aurait pu espérer. Et maintenant, il était temps de se séparer…

_Mais il y avait une personne qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment laisser derrière… _

Hiruma essaya d'atteindre l'étagère supérieure du casier pour récupérer le reste de ses affaires, en gros tous les mobiles qu'il avait gardé au cas où, mais son bras droit refusa de monter. Ça commençait à faire chier Hiruma. Pour combien de temps encore son putain d'bras allait-il l'emmerder ? Au lieu d'utiliser son bras gauche, Hiruma décida par obstination que son bras droit devait se résoudre à faire ce qu'il lui demandait et il essaya de le lever plus haut.

Il suait à profusion maintenant tandis que la douleur continuait de le miner. Il jura alors que l'élancement dans son bras redoubla de vigueur. _Bordel, satané bras, arrête de tant m'em…_

Une tache verte floue passa devant les yeux d'Hiruma et le téléphone portable qu'il visait disparu. Hiruma se tourna pour voir qui était le coupable et fut accueillie par la putain d'manager qui avait la plus bizarre expression qu'Hiruma ait jamais vue chez elle. Il pouvait voir qu'elle était en colère : elle émettait quasiment des ondes colériques de chaque fibre de son corps, mais il y avait aussi cette pointe de tristesse et ce qu'Hiruma ne put définir que comme de l'incertitude dans ce silence qu'elle lui servait tout en continuant de le dévisager, l'objet convoité entre ses griffes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » Demanda Hiruma alors qu'il tendait son bras droit de nouveau pour s'emparer de l'objet dans les mains de Mamori, qui le mit hors de sa portée et qui lui passa devant pour placer le téléphone dans le sac. Elle fouilla ensuite son sac, sortant son maillot et ses tee-shirts pour les plier au lieu de les laisser comme Hiruma les avait jetés.

Hiruma était désormais furieux tandis que Mamori récupérait d'autres téléphones comme si elle avait tous les droits et par ailleurs le fait qu'elle ne pipe pas mot le mettait plus encore en rogne. De sa main droite, il se saisit du bras de Mamori aussi fort que possible, ignorant la douleur en disant : « Ecoute-moi, foutue manager, je me fiche de ce que tu penses. Mais c'est MON bordel alors je le ferai à MA manière. Dégage. »

Mamori jeta à peine un regard à sa main droite avant de continuer à réarranger ses affaires. Pour le plus grand énervement d'Hiruma, il avait si mal qu'il pouvait à peine la retenir et elle ne devait sans doute pas sentir sa prise sur son bras. Désespéré de la faire partir, il parla d'une voix basse assez menaçante : « Tu m'écoute, putain d'manager. N'oublie pas, bordel, que tu as perdu ce pari l'année dernière. Tu es sensée m'écouter et faire ce que je te dis. Alors quand je t'ordonne de putain de dégager, je veux que tu… »

Mamori jeta le dernier des portables dans le sac avec un peu trop de force, le cassant presque, mais ça fit se taire Hiruma. Elle dégagea son bras de la prise d'Hiruma mais tient son poignet alors qu'elle le regardait avec une flamme dans les yeux qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. « Non ! C'est toi qui m'écoute ! Je m'en suis toujours contre-fichée de ce stupide pari ! Je t'ai seulement laissé jouer contre les Hakushuu Dinosaurs parce que je savais combien il était important que les Devil Bats gagnent, pas seulement pour l'équipe mais surtout pour toi ! Tu crois être le seul à avoir eu mal ce jour-là mais il était aussi douloureux pour moi de regarder ! Et ça me fait mal tous les jours de te voir comme ça, acceptant d'un air borné ta douleur et refusant de demander de l'aide pour ça ! En quoi c'est difficile de me demander des analgésiques ou de t'aider pour des trucs comme ça ? Ou même de demander à Musashi de t'amener à l'hôpital lorsque tu as mal ? Chaque fois que ta vieille fracture recommence à t'élancer, tu te planques ici et espère que la douleur va s'envoler comme par magie ! Es-tu fou ? »

Si la situation n'était pas si sérieuse, Hiruma aurait caqueter que oui, mais il se trouva étrangement fasciné par la colère de Mamori alors qu'il baissait les yeux sur son poignet qu'elle serrait. Malgré sa rage, elle le tenait avec douceur.

« Donc j'ai décidé, » continua Mamori, sa voix devenant plus douce maintenant même si la pointe de colère ne quittait jamais son intonation. « Sans TOI pour me dire ce que je dois faire… que je ne laisserai ni toi ni personne dans MON équipe agirent comme de stupides héros sur le terrain, courant après la balle et se blessant jusqu'à perdre l'usage de leurs membres. Tiens, » Mamori sortit de sa poche quelques pilules de médicaments et les mit dans la paume d'Hiruma. « Prends ça. Maintenant. J'ai parlé à Musashi et il va arriver pour t'amener à l'hôpital afin que tu fasses vérifier ton bras. Et ne pense même pas à t'enfuir, parce que j'alerterai toute l'équipe à ton sujet et ils te pourchasseront. »

Hiruma la fixa, complètement hypnotisée par Mamori malgré le fait qu'elle venait juste de lui donner des ordres. Et Hiruma ne prenant jamais d'ordre, c'était lui qui les putain de donner. Mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarrement fascinant à propos de Mamori en ce moment et il continua de la regarder dans les yeux pour observer la flamme lentement s'estomper.

Puis après ce qui sembla une éternité, Mamori le lâcha finalement et se dirigea vers la porte du vestiaire, les yeux baissés désormais. « Je dois aller à la réunion du Conseil des Élèves. Je reviendrai pour finir de ranger ton casier après ça, » dit-elle rapidement bien qu'Hiruma pouvait voir qu'elle gardait la tête haute.

Musashi venait juste d'entrer dans la salle du club alors que Mamori était sur le point d'en sortir. « Anezaki ? » La héla-t-il, regardant avec curiosité l'expression qu'elle arborait.

« Je vais bien, dépêchez-vous d'y aller ! » Répondit-elle hargneusement en quittant finalement les lieux.

Hiruma et Musashi regardèrent tous les deux la porte un moment avant que Musashi ne coule un regard perplexe à Hiruma et demande : « Bon, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit cette fois ? »

Hiruma trouva étrange la question de Musashi. Que voulait-il dire par _cette fois _? Y avait-il d'autres moments où il la faisait enrager comme ça ? Il se rappelait à peine des deux années qu'il avait passé avec elle. Mais en regardant les pilules dans sa paume, Hiruma ne put s'empêcher de faire un grand sourire carnassier.

Il avait raison, il ne pouvait pas vraiment laisser derrière. « Intéressant… Très intéressant même… » Caqueta-t-il.


	26. Habitué au carnage

_Auteur : Cherry Tiger_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

**Titre :** Habitués au carnage

**Résumé : **Musashi remarque qu'Hiruma a trouvé quelqu'un qui est habitué à ses manières destructrices…

**Note de l'auteur : Juste un petit quelque chose qui m'est venu après avoir discuté avec Elis de fanfics. Cette histoire était censée être un drabble à l' origine mais ça ne faisait pas justice à l'idée. Je ne pouvais pas l'accorder à l'un des thèmes alors j'ai décidai de travailler dessus un petit peu plus afin d'avoir un peu de HiruMusaMamo, bien que ça reste une HiruMamo. C'est une fic simple et sympa XD**

* * *

Tout le monde sait qu'Hiruma est une personne destructrice par nature. Musashi le savait mieux que quiconque après avoir été appelé mainte fois pour réparer des choses et des bâtiments qu'Hiruma avait détruits dans ses occasionnelles sautes d'humeur. En retournant dans les rangs des Devil Bats, il fut surpris de découvrir qu'Hiruma s'était dégoté une manager qui non seulement pouvait le supporter, mais en plus avait la capacité de nettoyer derrière lui. Tout en grondant souvent Hiruma, en lui faisant des remarques, en se plaignant, et en essayant même une fois de lui faire rentrer un peu de bon sens dans la calebasse à coup de balai, Musashi avait remarqué qu'elle continuait de nettoyer derrière lui. Ça en était arrivé au point qu'elle le faisait sans piper mot, ayant pris l'habitude de nettoyer derrière lui sans même plus ciller.

Musashi lui en parla une fois, inquiet que de s'habituer aux manières du démon puisse être une mauvaise chose. Bien qu'elle admit que c'était inquiétant la façon dont elle acceptait désormais ses terribles pratiques, elle comprenait que son attitude n'était rien d'autre qu'un moyen comme un autre pour que les choses soient faites. Et puis elle sourit a Musashi et déclara : « Tu y es habitué aussi, non ? »

Musashi trouva cela étrange qu'elle en fasse la remarque. Musashi prenait soin d'Hiruma, cela va de soi, surtout après tout le mal qu'il a fait au quarterback. N'empêche, c'était réconfortant de savoir que quelqu'un pouvait se charger de l'attitude destructrice du démon et il en prenait soin aussi. C'est pourquoi il savait qu'il n'était pas encore tiré d'affaire. Une fois qu'Hiruma ait épousé la « putain d'manager », Musashi fit l'erreur d'offrir ses services à la jeune mariée au cas où son mari détruise quelque chose au-delà de son champ d'action. Ses mots sonnaient toujours clairs dans son esprit à chaque fois qu'il recevait un appel, auquel il répondait à chaque fois : « Qu'est-ce qu'il a cassé cette fois ? »

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Je n'ai pas très bien compris la chute de cette blague, ou alors cette fic est si anodine qu'elle n'en a pas vraiment besoin. Je tenais à noter que cet OS est la 100eme page sur Word de cette traduction^^' Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	27. Douloureusement conscient

_Auteur : Cherry Tiger_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Titre :** Douloureusement conscient

**Résumé : **La peur l'a complètement englouti et l'obscurité est tout ce qu'il voit.

**Note de l'auteur : C'est quelque chose que j'ai écrit pour la Journée du HiruMamo. J'en suis pas si fan que ça vu que c'est assez mélodramatique. Mais je voulais vraiment écrire une fic « hurt/comfort » (N/T : Blesser/Réconforter) pour eux. Ce n'est pas ma meilleure mais ça vaut quand même le coup de vous la faire lire. Bonne lecture et bonne Journée du HiruMamo !**

* * *

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et il lâcha une exclamation alors qu'il essayait de se souvenir ce qu'il lui avait donné l'impression qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il y avait une forte sensation de douleur dans son bras droit et il lui fallut une autre seconde pour qu'il réalise que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir des détails mais l'impression de peur et d'horreur restait dans son corps, le faisant trembler.

Où était-il ? Il faisait si sombre. Que faisait-il au lit ? Il devait sortir. Il devait se débarrasser de la peur dans son corps, il devait se dépêcher avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

_Trop tard pour quoi ?_

Il essaya de se lever. Il essaya de bouger. Son bras droit l'élançait, la douleur le rongeant graduellement. Mais qu'importe sa volonté, il ne pouvait pas bouger. C'était comme si quelque chose le retenait allongé. Merde. Son esprit tournait, ça n'avait pas de sens. Il prit de grandes respirations, la fatigue embrumant plus encore son esprit…

Un souffle doux, un effleurement de son bras, un murmure : « Hiruma-kun. »

Il ne pouvait pas la voir mais il pouvait sentir sa main près de son coude, touchant délicatement la fracture. Son visage devait être proche du sien puisqu'il pouvait sentir son souffle dans son cou. « Hiruma-kun, » murmura-t-elle à nouveau, l'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix.

Il ne pouvait pas répondre. Il ne pouvait toujours pas voir. Mais l'agitation en son for intérieur s'apaisa lentement et sa respiration se refit régulière. La douleur dans son bras ne partait pas mais l'élancement n'était plus aussi fort…

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Entendit-il dire Musashi dans le fond.

« Je pense que les calmants ne font plus effet, » l'entendit-il répondre. « Il est tendu et je pense qu'il est en train de délirer. Je vais chercher des calmants, garde un œil … »

Son bras gauche se leva et il le sentit se faire tirer. Non, ça n'avait pas de sens, il le savait. Il y eut une exclamation de surprise, des petits pas. Son bras n'était plus tiré. « Hiruma-kun… ? »

« Reste. »

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire. Juste un mot, avant que la fatigue ne force son bras gauche à retomber mollement le long de son corps.

Il pouvait entendre la voix de Musashi, disant au loin qu'il s'occupait des calmants. Le silence régna un moment mais il sentit du mouvement sur le lit et les draps être froissés…

Sa tête à elle reposait à côté de la sienne, un bras sur ses épaules à lui, son corps pressée gentiment contre le sien.

« Je ne vais nulle part. »

Il se souvenait de son cauchemar maintenant. Gaou qui l'écrasait et pourtant il continuait à jouer malgré la douleur et le sang qu'il vomissait tandis que ses coéquipiers se faisaient eux-aussi écraser par les mains de Gaou. Un ange passa, si lourdement que ça l'ébranla.

La frayeur qu'il avait ressentie avait désormais disparu. Il se rappelait qu'ils avaient gagnés et que son équipe était toujours entière, les corps intacts. Cette réalisation seule relâcha la tension dans tout son être.

Mais pendant un instant, il glissa sa tête contre la sienne et sentit de la satisfaction alors que ses bras à elle le serraient plus fort encore. Il s'était trouvé un solide pilier sur lequel se reposer et, bien que l'équipe dépendait aussi d'elle, il était maintenant douloureusement conscient que c'est lui qui en était le plus dépendant.


	28. La Croisée des Chemins

_Auteur : Cherry Tiger_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Titre :** La croisée des chemins

**Résumé : **Il est temps pour Hiruma et Mamori de se séparer. Ça promet d'être intéressant.

**Note de l'auteur : Un autre OS écrit pour la Journée du HiruMamo parce que je n'étais pas très contente de l'autre. La Journée du HiruMamo est presque finie maintenant mais je suis sûre qu'elle se déroule encore à un coin du monde ! Alors voilà, prenez du fluff^^**

* * *

« …Et rappelle-toi de bien manger. N'achète pas trop de ces trucs instantanés ! »

« … »

« Et si tu es malade, sors juste le kit de Premiers Secours. J'ai pris soin de mettre des médicaments pour la fièvre, les maux de ventre, la grippe… »

« Arrête de t'occuper de ces conneries. »

« … Il y aussi quelque chose pour la diarrhée. Ne l'oublie pas. »

« Tsss. »

Les portes du bus s'ouvrirent et Hiruma et Mamori regardèrent une flopée de gens descendre. Hiruma devrait bientôt être de ceux-là mais il était figé sur place. Il coula un regard à Mamori, dont les yeux restaient fixés sur les portes du bus, visiblement plongée dans ses pensées. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps et il devait y aller.

Décidant qu'il vaudrait peut-être mieux pour lui qu'il fasse bouger les choses, Hiruma fit un pas en avant…

« Attends. »

Hiruma tourna à peine la tête avant qu'il ne sente les lèvres de Mamori au coin de sa bouche. Ce n'était qu'un bisou et pourtant Mamori était rouge pivoine et observait ses pieds, incapable de le regarder après cet acte effronté.

Son sourire de maniaque était présent tandis qu'il s'amusait de la voir ainsi. Incapable de résister, il releva son menton de la main pour l'obliger à le regarder. Son visage s'abaissa pour capturer correctement ses lèvres, ce à quoi elle répondit humblement.

Il s'écarta alors en la regardant dans les yeux et en disant : « T'as manqué. »

Sentant qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de la voir rougir encore plus, certain qu'il l'avait suffisamment humilié, Hiruma se dirigea vers le bus, plutôt content de lui.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un pas sur le marchepied, on tira sur son bras, le faisant se retourner pour recevoir un autre baiser de Mamori. Cette fois, un florilège d'émotions passa dans ce baiser et il put le sentir. Il y répondit avec ferveur, avide de tout prendre pendant qu'il entourait de ses bras sa taille frêle, ses lèvres à elle scellant les siennes.

Elle s'écarta au bout d'un moment, qui lui sembla durer une éternité mais juste une seconde pour Hiruma. Elle sourit malgré ses joues rouges. « Et cette fois ? »

Il caqueta. Merde, elle allait lui manquer. Il rapprocha sa figure de la sienne et murmura : « Il te manque encore un endroit. »


	29. Mignonne

_Auteur : Cherry Tiger_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Titre : **Mignon ron ron

**Note de l'auteur : J'étais assez stressée au boulot il y a quelque temps et donc j'ai fait une pause et voulu écrire une fic. Je ne pouvais pas écrire ce que j'avais en tête puisque c'était assez sérieux comme sujets et ca ne faisait que me stresser encore plus, aussi voulais-je écrire quelque chose et de fluffy avec du HiruMamo. Alors j'ai demande à Elis, avec qui je discutais, si elle avait un sujet à me proposer qui était a la fois simple, mignon et relaxant pour mes nerfs.**

… **Elle m'a donne "Chatons". XD CETTE FILLE CONNAIT MON POINT FAIBLE !**

**Bon ben… ca n'a pas de but et c'est stupide au possible et en un sens incomplet, mais on s'en fout. Ca m'a fait me sentir bien après l'avoir écrit. MIAOU !**

* * *

Hiruma ne pouvait pas supporter ce qui était mignon.

Il n'y avait rien de moins utile que d'être mignon. En fait, il trouvait que c'était une gêne puisque ca avait tendance à être distrayant.

Mais comme n'importe quelle fille, la putain d'manager est attirée par les trucs mignons. Et alors qu'ils revenaient de l'école après une longue journée de cours et d'entrainements, le destin lui joua un mauvais tour puisqu'il réalisa qu'elle s'était écartée du chemin sur lequel ils se trouvaient pour chercher la provenance des miaulements les plus haut perches qu'il ait jamais entendu.

Elle faillit pousser un cri de ravissement alors qu'elle trouvait la boite de chatons sous un lampadaire. Hiruma se contenta de renifler de dégoût « Mais qui a pu laisser de tels chéris dehors tous seuls ? Ou est leur mère ? » Dit Mamori en jetant un regard circulaire sur le paisible voisinage.

« Elle est sans doute allée faire les poubelles. Allons-y, fichue manager. » Il y avait un ton urgent dans la voix d'Hiruma, un ton que Mamori ne prit pas bien.

« Ne sois pas comme ça, » répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Nous devrions au moins nous assurer qu'ils sont en bonne sante. »

« C'est certain et tu t'inquiètes juste pour que dalle. »

Les miaulements s'accentuèrent alors que les chatons se rendaient compte de leur présence. Un petit blanc et gris était particulièrement bruyant et Mamori le prit dans ses mains. Elle gloussa alors que le chaton se débattait entre ses paumes. Hiruma la regarda un moment alors qu'elle souriait à la minuscule chose et reposait délicatement le chaton dans sa boite.

Il mâchouilla son chewing-gum d'un air pensif, soufflant une bulle avant de la faire exploser et de dire : « OK. J'y vais en premier. »

Mamori paraissait attristée à ce qu'il dit mais elle hocha la tête dans sa direction et continua de surveiller les chatons alors qu'Hiruma la laissait seule avec les quatre boules de poil.

Il revint près de vingt minutes plus tard avec une boite de nourriture pour chat et un carton de lait. Mamori était choquée quand elle vit ce qu'il avait acheté et puis rigola en lui disant : « On voit que tu n'y connais pas grand-chose en chats. »

Hiruma lui lança un regard qui voulait dire _Et alors_ mais fut surpris de la voir ouvrir la boite de nourriture pour la mettre non pas dans le carton mais à cote. Elle recula de quelques pas et bientôt l'un des chatons fonça et commença à manger.

« J'ai réussi à convaincre l'un des voisins de prendre les chatons et leur maman pour le moment, » annonça Mamori avec un gentil sourire sur les lèvres. « Il viendra sous peu. »

Hiruma hocha la tête en silence, regardant Mamori. Le voisin arriva rapidement et Hiruma lui donna le lait puisqu'il n'en voyait plus l'utilité. Hiruma et Mamori repartirent vers leurs maisons respectives, le blond jetant des coups d'œil occasionnels a la brunette.

Elle remarqua son manège. Souriant nerveusement, elle demanda : « Les chatons étaient mignons, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, » répondit-il. _Toi oui._

* * *

__**Note de la traductrice : Mon internet est tellement lent ce soir que je ne traduierai pas plus pour le moment - Désolée. S'il y a encore des fautes (par exemple des accents qui manquent) c'est parce que je traduis au boulot quand c'est le calme plat et les chinois utilisent des claviers QWERTY (sans accents du tout) et qu'en me relisant avec mon clavier QWERTZ (clavier suisse) parfois j'en saute, désolée. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	30. Serviette

_Auteur : Cherry Tiger_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Titre : **Serviette

**Note de l'auteur : Voilà une autre fic que j'ai écrite lorsque j'étais désespérée de faire marcher mon stylo mais avais besoin de quelque chose de simple pour être inspirée. J'ai donc demandé à Elis qui m'a donné comme sujet « Serviette » pour une HiruMamo.**

**Ce n'est pas beaucoup et j'admets que c'est un peu bizarre vers la fin, mais c'est un échauffement avant que je ne retrouve mon style d'écriture habituel, pour finir "Wait For Me" et d'autres OS que j'ai en tête.**

* * *

Il était le dernier à quitter le terrain en ce jour pluvieux.

Alors que la pluie commençait à tomber en trombes d'eau et que le soir tombait, l'équipe se sépara et chacun rentra chez soi. Mais une personne restait. Mamori sut cela en nettoyant les serviettes laissées à l'abandon dans le vestiaire car …

Il y avait une serviette propre qui était encore sur l'étagère.

Elle savait aussitôt à qui elle appartenait. En soupirant, elle alla à son propre casier ou elle avait rangé ses réserves de médicaments et de produits d'entretien pour en sortir deux parapluies qu'elle y avait placé juste au cas où.

La pluie était vicieuse puisqu'elle ne perdit pas de temps à asperger copieusement les chaussures et les chaussettes de Mamori. Tenant le parapluie et la serviette, elle se rendit au milieu du terrain où Hiruma continuait de lancer des balles. Elle observa sa technique un moment et remarqua qu'en dépit de la forte pluie ses passes arrivaient toujours à leur but.

Il remarqua sa présence d'un rapide coup d'œil alors qu'il en lançait encore une. Mais le temps devait vraiment lui jouer des tours. « Je croyais que l'entrainement était fini ? » Elle devait presque crier pour se faire entendre à travers les lourdes gouttes de pluie.

Il ne répondit pas. Il lança une balle de plus avant de s'arrêter. Il se tenait là, regardant le terrain jonché de ballons de foot. Mamori ne put pas s'empêcher de contempler son visage mouillé. Ses cheveux blonds encadraient encore plus sa figure alors que les gouttes de pluie dévalaient ses mèches. Il était en train de réfléchir et Mamori n'était pas sûre de savoir ce qu'il lui passait par la tête…

Jusqu'à ce qu'il lève les yeux sur elle et sourit. Et c'est à ce moment-là que Mamori comprit pourquoi il était sur le terrain. « N'ose même pas tomber malade à cause de moi, putain d'manager ! »

« Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? » Mamori prit cela comme un signe qu'elle pouvait s'approcher de lui. Elle tint le parapluie au-dessus de sa tête à lui, qu'il lui prit vivement des mains. Calant le parapluie de trop sous son bras, elle déplia la serviette sur sa tête et lui sécha gentiment les cheveux. « Franchement… combien de fois devrai-je te dire de ne pas trop en faire ? Je t'aiderai à ranger les ballons, tu as besoin d'une douche chaude après ca, ok ? »

Elle continua de sécher ses cheveux en parlant, son visage près du sien alors qu'elle était sur la pointe des pieds pour arriver à sa hauteur. « Tu es ma putain d'manager, pas ma fichue mère, » caqueta Hiruma.

« En tant que ta manager, je dois m'assurer que toi et le reste de l'équipe soient en forme pour jouer, entre autres. » Elle laissa finalement la serviette sur ses épaules avant d'ouvrir son propre parapluie.

« T'es sûre de pas faire marcher tes instincts maternels ? »

« Mes instincts sont bien sous contrôle, Hiruma-kun. Si ce n'était pas le cas, je t'aurai sorti du terrain à l'heure qu'il est. »

« Je suis sûr que t'y arriverai. T'as fais de la muscu, non ? Tu pourrais probablement tirer aussi le putain d'gros lard ! »

Combien de fois avaient-ils eu ce genre de dispute stupide, avec ses petites piques et ses remarques à deux sous ? Elle savait que ces mots étaient justes du remplissage, quelque chose pour les garder occupés un moment. Une distraction, qui faisait partie de sa façade à lui.

Et pourtant, sans raison, ça lui offrait un certain confort en son for intérieur à elle.

Ils ramassèrent les ballons de foot silencieusement alors que la pluie tombait de moins en moins fort, et Mamori les rangea dans la salle du club tandis qu'Hiruma prenait une douche et remettait son uniforme. Quand Mamori récupéra sa serviette humide, elle ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire un petit peu alors qu'elle la mettait avec les autres.

« Ça te plaît à ce point de faire la lessive, putain d'manager ? »

Elle ignora sa pique. Le remplissage n'était pas nécessaire. « Hé, Hiruma-kun… »

Mamori jeta un regard circulaire sur la salle du club, s'assurant que tout était à sa place, avant de le regarder avec des yeux brillants.

« Je pense que c'est sympa aussi le football américain. »

Son sourire s'effaça quelque peu avant de revenir encore plus fort. Un air de complète félicité irradiait de lui. « Ke ke ke, c'est toi qui parles, putain d'manager ! »

Apres avoir verrouillés la salle du club, ils marchèrent tous les deux sous la pluie en silence, parapluie en main. Alors que le bruit de la pluie comblait le silence, Mamori ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir complète à cet instant. La satisfaction d'être capable de tout donner pour l'équipe et de trouver sa place dans le monde.

« Ah… » L'entendit-elle dire, et elle se tourna pour le voir lui offrir, non pas son sourire habituel, mais un franc et spontané. Ça lui fit se demander s'il était comme ça lorsqu'il avait découvert que … « C'est vraiment sympa. »


	31. Chou à la crème d'anniversaire

_Auteur : Cherry Tiger_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Titre : **Chou à la crème d'anniversaire

**Note de l'auteur : Voici un petit quelque chose que j'ai écrit pour l'anniversaire de Mamori ! Voyant qu'il y avait beaucoup d'amour pour les choux à la crème dans l'air, j'ai pensé que je pourrais tout aussi bien écrire une fic en parlant aussi, donc c'est assez similaire à mon OS précédent intitulé « Une Petite Surprise » (N/T : CH8 de ce recueil). Toutefois c'est une version plus adulte cette fois. Enfin je l'espère, puisque j'ai essayé de faire le sujet sexy. Mais c'est vous qui voyez. Notez qu'il est un peu sexy mais pas trop… si ça vous va, alors bonne lecture ! *Offre un chou à la crème***

* * *

« Tu sais, des choux à la crème pour mon anniversaire, c'est trop prévisible pour quelqu'un comme moi. »

« Si t'aimes pas ça, tu les manges pas, hein. »

Léchant ses doigts après avoir mangé l'un des choux à la crème de chez Kariya, Mamori secoua la tête. « Eh bien, vu que tu me les as achetés, je vais devoir les finir. Je ne peux pas me plaindre. »

Elle avança la main pour prendre un autre chou, mais fut surprise quand la main d'Hiruma s'en saisit avant elle. Elle le regarda avec curiosité alors qu'il lui souriait en retour et …

La mâchoire de Mamori se décrocha quand Hiruma mordit dans le chou à la crème. Son œil gauche à lui tiqua un peu alors qu'il mâchait lentement. « H-Hiruma-kun ? » Articula Mamori.

« Es-tu fou ? » S'écria Mamori en se rapprochant, lui tapant doucement dans le dos. « Pourquoi l'as-tu mangé ? Tu sais que tu ne peux pas s… »

Hiruma prit cette chance pour l'embrasser par surprise. Mamori avait un regard incrédule, incertaine quant à ce qu'il passait alors qu'Hiruma enroulait un bras autour de sa taille pour la tirer à lui. Hiruma commença à doucement lécher ses lèvres et avec un soupir de défaite elle écarta ses lèvres et lui rendit son baiser. Et c'est là qu'elle réalisa …

Que c'était le plus délicieux des baisers qu'elle n'ait jamais gouté.

Ils s'écartèrent un instant, mais Mamori repartit de plus belle à l'embrasser. Elle devait y gouter encore, à cette douce et intoxicante saveur. Elle gémit de plaisir, dégustant cette nouvelle sensation tandis qu'Hiruma la laissait faire. Elle savait qu'il souriait de nouveau mais s'en fichait. Elle était déjà hébétée par cette sensation.

S'écartant enfin, Mamori respira lourdement en touchant ses lèvres, remarquant combien elles étaient gonflées. Hiruma sourit de triomphe en lui passant son chou à la crème. « Joyeux Anniversaire, putain d'manager. »

Hiruma s'éloigna, laissant Mamori le fixer un moment. En soupirant, elle mordit dans le chou à la crème d'Hiruma, et puis pouffa en réalisant que c'était probablement son cadeau d'une certaine manière. Souriant maintenant à la manière d'un prédateur, elle se demanda si elle arriverait à faire avaler à Hiruma un autre chou à la crème pour elle.


	32. Chaleur

_Auteur : Cherry Tiger_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Titre : **Chaleur

**Résumé :** Même s'il est bloqué par une tempête de neige, Hiruma apprend qu'il peut toujours avoir chaud.

**Note de l'auteur : Ceci a été préalablement posté sur mon DeviantArt en tant qu'entrée pour le Calendrier de l'Avent de la communauté HirumaxMamori (2 Décembre 2012). Aussi je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas le partager sur ce site aussi. Merci pour tout cet amour que cette fic a attiré pour le moment et j'espère que tout le monde l'aime !**

**En tout cas, vous avez besoin de savoir ce qu'est un kotatsu pour lire cette fic (cherchez-le sur google si vous ne savez pas). Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Mettant les habits de rechange que Mamori lui avait sorti, Hiruma frissonna un peu alors que le courant d'air froid l'atteignait. L'effet d'une douche chaude pouvait à peine tenir une minute par ce temps aussi était-il content de pouvoir enfin se libérer de ses habits trempés pour enfiler quelque chose de plus chaud.

C'était bien de se mettre dans le pétrin, mais maintenant n'était plus l'heure des jérémiades. Portant le T-shirt et le pantalon qui ne pouvaient appartenir qu'au père de Mamori, il remarqua un sweat qui avait été aussi laissé pour lui. Après l'avoir enfilé, Hiruma frotta le tissu et inspecta un peu mieux le logo dans la glace. Souriant, il quitta la pièce, frottant ses mains nues l'une contre l'autre tandis que le froid le mordait de nouveau.

Il se demanda où était passée Mamori mais vu vite fait attire par la chaleur émanant du vestibule. Une lueur dorée émanait de là et Hiruma ne put pas s'empêcher d'être ébahi par ce qu'il y vit.

Le vestibule était décoré avec des décorations de Noël, des guirlandes lumineuses sur le mur formant les mots « Joyeux Noël », des guirlandes de houx aux fenêtres et même un sapin de taille modeste tout doré. Mamori, enveloppée dans une grande couverture, était assise par terre devant l'âtre d'une cheminée d'où une chaussette verte et une chaussette rouge pendaient, pourtant ses yeux suivaient la danse des flammes devant elle, ses lèvres entrouvertes tandis que son esprit était probablement perdu ailleurs. Elle n'était pas consciente de sa présence alors qu'il continuait de la regarder, puisque c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait en toute lumière.

On aurait presque dit qu'elle brillait.

Dommage qu'il dut briser cet instant. « Tsss, je sais qu'il fait froid mais tu n'as pas à être si près. Tu vas prendre feu. »

Mamori fut tirée de ses pensées, faisant la moue tandis qu'il prenait place à ses côtés. « Eh bien, il fait très froid et je voulais que mes cheveux sèchent. »

« Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais qu'ils sont déjà en feu. » Il blaguait mais l'humidité résiduelle dans ses cheveux reflétait le feu, teintant ses cheveux bruns d'un beau rouge flamboyant. C'était très impressionnant pour lui.

« Hum, » Mamori leva un peu la tête, un petit sourire se formant au coin de ses lèvres. Elle regarda intensément le sweat d'Hiruma. « Ah, ça te va ! »

« Ca ne devrait pas ? » Hiruma plaça ses mains derrière lui, reposant son poids sur elles. Il regarda de nouveau son sweat noir et nota l'étrange forme rouge sur le devant.

« Ça devrait mais j'étais un peu inquiète puisque j'ai dû me hâter de le faire, » répondit-elle en lâchant la couverture pour pouvoir toucher le devant du sweat où se trouvait l'étrange dessin. Mamori fit la grimace en voyant le résultat de ses efforts.

« J'ai remarqué, » sourit Hiruma. Il prit la main de Mamori, chaude sous ses doigts glacés, et la décala pour mieux regarder. « C'était censé être Devil Bat ? »

Mamori fit encore plus la grimace, serrant fermement la main d'Hiruma. « OK. Tu peux te foutre de moi. Je t'ai dit que je m'étais dépêchée de le faire ! »

« Je ne pense pas que ça aurait été mieux fait si tu avais pris ton temps. Tu vas probablement le ruiner encore plus si tu essayes de l'arranger. »

« Rho, mais euh ! J'ai fait de mon mieux tu sais, » soupira Mamori alors que son regard revenait se poser sur le feu. « Mais je suppose que ce n'était pas une bonne idée pour un cadeau de Noël tout compte fait. Tu as toujours froid, hein ? Je vais te chercher à boire. »

La main de Mamori glissa hors de la sienne alors qu'elle se levait pour marcher jusqu'à la table proche. Deux mugs étaient déjà prêts et elle versa du café dedans d'un thermo disposé sur la table.

Hiruma observa son dos un moment, notant qu'elle avait le dos vouté. « Tsss, qui se putain d'préoccupe de Noël ? » Sourit-il, regardant le sapin et les quelques cadeaux disposés en-dessous. « C'est toi qui a fait ce fichu truc, non ? »

Mamori le regarda avec curiosité. « Euh… Oui ? »

« Alors je l'accepte, bordel, on s'en fout de la saison. Ça fait son putain de boulot de me garder au chaud. »

Il l'entendit pouffer de rire derrière lui tandis qu'elle revenait, lui passant son mug de café et se rasseyant à ses côtés. « Vraiment ? C'est à ce point confortable ? »

« J'ai dit que ça fait son putain de boulot, non ? » Hiruma prit une longue gorgée de café, ravi de la chaleur et de l'âcreté du breuvage.

Mamori hocha lentement la têt, posant sur le côté son mug de café pour attraper la couverture et s'en draper. Puis elle se rapprocha de lui…

Et drapa un peu plus la couverture autour de lui. « Que diable fous-tu, putain d'manager ? »

« J'ai touché tes mains, tu es glacé, » dit-elle, arrangeant la couverture sur lui et puis se pressant contre son corps. « Voilà, ça va te garder au chaud. »

Ramassant son café, elle s'enveloppa plus encore dans la couverture, se rapprochant d'Hiruma alors que ses yeux restaient sur le feu de cheminée brûlant devant elle.

Il la fixa tandis qu'elle prenait une gorgée de café, inconsciente du regard ou même de la situation embarrassante dans laquelle ils étaient. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que j'ai froid ? Tu ne penses pas que j'y suis habitué ? »

« Tu es habitué à un froid pareil ? » Elle le regarda avec curiosité.

« Evidemment. Je ne vis pas dans une maison comme la tienne après tout. D'abord, nous n'avons pas de cheminée. Je n'ai même jamais utilisé un kotatsu et pourtant je survis. »

Étrangement, Mamori se rapprocha encore plus, prenant de petites gorgées de son café. « Ce que tu dis c'est que tu n'as jamais vraiment senti la chaleur d'être avec les autres. »

Hiruma fronça les sourcils en l'entendant. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut putain d'dire ? »

« Tu as parlé d'une cheminée et d'un kotatsu, hum ? » Remarqua-t-elle, le regardant avec des yeux de connaisseuse. « Ces choses sont habituellement associées avec des gens qui se rassemblent pour apprécier la chaleur d'être ensemble. Tu n'as pas besoin d'une cheminée ou même d'un kotatsu si tu es seul… à moins que tu ais développé un goût pour ces choses-là. Alors là je comprendrais pourquoi tu trouves cela inutile. »

« Et pourtant tu me veux encore sous les couvertures avec toi ? »

« Tant que tu es dans ma maison, je veux être sure que tu as chaud. Alors je m'en fiche si tu es habitué au froid, » sourit-elle.

Hiruma caqueta en réponse, prenant une gorgée de café. « Eh bien tu devrais. Tu t'es plutôt mise en danger, à me faire confiance comme ça. »

Mamori le regarda d'un air suspicieux. « En danger ? Tu ne comptes pas me chatouiller, hein ? Tu sais que je ne supporte pas ça ! Je pourrai te renverser du café dessus si tu essayes ! »

Hiruma la regarda surpris pendant un moment avant de partir d'un grand éclat de rire. Cette fille lui faisait complètement confiance, et pas seulement comme elle lui faisait confiance sur le terrain, mais aussi à un niveau plus personnel.

Et malgré son incrédulité, il savait qu'il lui faisait confiance de la même manière. « Ke ke ke, OK ! Fais ce que tu veux ! Bien qu'une fois que tu ais fini ton café, je pourrai bien faire ce que tu as suggéré. »

Au lieu de s'écarter de lui, elle se rapprocha encore plus, sa tête reposant quasiment sur son épaule. « Je me défendrai. »

Il ne répondit pas, sachant que c'était vrai. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, fixant le feu, buvant leur café sous la couverture. Il n'avait jamais été sujet à une chaleur pareille. Ce n'était pas comme celle d'un été brûlant ou lorsqu'on était dans une pièce avec le chauffage ouvert au maximum. Cette chaleur-là était étrangement confortable, le relaxant presque. Seul le vent hurlant au-dehors rappelait combien la nuit était froide.

« J'espère que tout le monde est bien rentré, » murmura Mamori, posant son mug.

« Je suis sacrement sûr qu'ils sont pas restés bloqués dans cette tempête, fichue manager. »

« Je l'espère, » elle regarda vers la fenêtre et puis de nouveau vers l'âtre. « Nous ne pensions pas que la tempête de neige serait si forte quand nous sommes partis. J'espère que les autres n'ont pas faits la même erreur que nous. »

« Tsss, arrête de te faire du souci, tu sais que c'est une perte de temps. »

« Hum. »

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Hiruma pour réaliser que non seulement elle était serrée contre lui, mais aussi que sa tête à lui reposait sur la sienne. Ses doigts s'étaient en quelque sorte entremêlés avec les siens et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa que ses doigts à lui n'étaient plus du tout glacés. Le feu dansait, comme s'il célébrait cette constatation.

Il pourrait vraiment s'y habituer.

« Putain d'manager. »

« Oui ? »

« On essaye le kotatsu la prochaine fois. »

Il savait qu'elle souriait. « Bien sûr. Et si j'invitais les autres ? Je pourrais faire une fondue pour tout le monde. »

« Ils foutront le bordel. »

« Mais la fondue a meilleur gout s'il y a plein de gens pour la manger. »

« D'accord. Mais à une condition. »

Mamori leva la tête pour le regarder. « Laquelle ? »

Et il sauta sur l'occasion pour poser son front contre le sien. « Je me mets de nouveau comme ça sous les couvertures avec toi. »

Mamori soupira, enroulant un bras autour de sa taille pour lui permettre de plus se pencher. « Je suppose pas devant les autres, hein ? Eh bien… »

Elle l'embrassa gentiment sur les lèvres. « Tu es le bienvenu n'importe quand. »


	33. L'Ange Gardien

_Auteur : Cherry Tiger_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Titre : **Ange Gardien

**Résumé :** C'est l'heure de décorer le sapin, mais pendant que Mamori fait tout le travail, Hiruma déniche un petit secret que sa fichue manager a pour Noël.

**Note de l'auteur : Une autre entrée pour le Calendrier de l'Avent, que je poste juste à temps pour Noël. Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Ce n'était pas le genre d'Hiruma de décorer la maison pour Noël. Il n'avait jamais célébré Noël auparavant et faire la décoration semblait être ridicule et fastidieux. Mais c'était leur premier Noël ensemble depuis que Mamori avait emménagé et Hiruma avait décidé qu'il fallait mieux la laisser faire ce qu'elle voulait dans leur nouvelle maison.

Mamori avait déjà décoré l'entrée de guirlandes et la petite table de bonhommes de neige et même de cartes de vœux. Donc Hiruma l'avait aidé à installer le sapin de Noël dans un coin de l'entrée et à lui passer les décorations. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment un arbre de Noël devait être décoré aussi lui laissait-il ce plaisir. Elle avait été plutôt silencieuse pendant toute l'opération, se reculant pour observer son travail, avant de retourner l'ajuster.

Alors qu'Hiruma fouillait au beau milieu des globes rouges et dorées, il trouva une décoration en particulier qui n'allait pas avec le reste. Il la sortit de la boite et l'examina soigneusement.

C'était un simple ange, où le corps semblait être fait de carton avec du papier brillant argenté et des petits bras qui en jaillissaient. Sa tête ronde avait des cheveux bruns et un halo doré sur le dessus. Et il n'avait pour visage que deux points et une ligne courbe pour faire un sourire.

« Oh ! Tu l'as trouvé ! » S'écria avec excitation Mamori alors qu'elle s'asseyait à ses côtés et prenait précautionneusement l'ange de ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-il, curieux quant à sa réaction.

Elle lui offrit un sourire pensif alors que l'ange reposait sain et sauf entre ses mains. « C'est mon ange gardien. Mes parents me l'ont acheté quand nous sommes allés faire les boutiques pour Noël. »

« Tsss, espèce de sentimentale. »

Mamori pouffa de rire. « Tu as raison ! J'avais seulement 6 ans à l'époque. Je voulais vraiment décorer mon propre arbre de Noël mais mes parents ne pouvaient pas se payer un nouveau lot de décorations aussi m'ont-ils laissés en choisir qu'une. Je me souviens avoir regardé énormément de décos, qui brillaient et s'allumaient, mignonnes et tout… mais dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur celle-là, j'ai su que c'était la bonne. »

Mamori se leva et marcha vers le sapin, plaçant l'ange au beau milieu de l'arbre. « Mes parents m'ont demandé pourquoi j'avais choisi celui-là et je leur ai dit, avec beaucoup de confiance dans la voix, que c'était mon ange gardien et qu'elle voulait que je la ramène à la maison. Je croyais qu'elle protégerait ma famille et qu'elle nous offrirait toujours le meilleur des Noëls. Et à chaque fois que j'ouvrais mes cadeaux, je lui étais toujours un peu reconnaissante en quelque sorte de pouvoir célébrer Noël en famille. »

Hiruma avait une expression stoïque en fixant l'ange. Pensant qu'elle avait peut-être dû trop parler, elle se rassit et se pencha contre Hiruma. « Je suis désolée, je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude de cette partie de Noël. Il y a beaucoup de traditions dont tu n'es peut-être pas … »

« Donc si tu l'as amené ici au détriment de tes parents, » dit Hiruma en levant les yeux sur elle, « ça veut dire que tu espères qu'il protégera cette famille à la place ? »

Mamori rougit un peu. Elle posa une main sur son ventre en soupirant. « Je suppose que c'est un peu puéril de ma part de croire encore à ce genre de choses, non ? »

« Ke ke ke, tu n'as pas intérêt à faire croire à notre enfant que le putain d'Père Noël existe, » caqueta-t-il en réponse. « Tu sais que je détruirais ses rêves en un instant. Mais … »

Il glissa un bras autour de la taille de Mamori et la rapprocha de lui. « Un ange gardien ça ira. Bien que je pense que tu fais un bien meilleur boulot que ce putain d'gadget. »

« Youichi, je ne crois pas que… » Ils se regardèrent un moment jusqu'à ce que Mamori sourisse et pose sa tête sur son épaule. « Idiot, » gloussa-t-elle.

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'ange de nouveau, Mamori murmura : « J'ai hâte de célébrer Noël prochain. »

« Ke ke ke, moi aussi. »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur bis : Info intéressante ! Je n'ai jamais écrit sur Mamori enceinte ou Hiruma et Mamori qui ont un enfant. C'est la première fois que je mets des ALLUSIONS à ce sujet en fait. Je ne suis pas vraiment bonne pour trouver des scénarios pareils alors c'est vraiment surprenant même pour moi d'avoir eu celui-là en tête. J'espère que ça ira quand même et que vous l'aimerez !**

**Note de la traductrice : ça y est ! J'ai réussi ! Les 33 chapitres que compte Kaleidoscope Heart en anglais ont été traduits ! Certes, cette fic n'est pas cataloguée comme complète puisque c'est un recueil, mais tout de même… j'ai réussi ! Jusqu'à ce que Cherry Tiger en poste de nouveau, il n'y aura pas d'update, mais je vais la marquer complète pour le moment tout de même, parce que c'est important pour moi de me dire que j'ai traduit les 47 396 mots dispos sur le site. ********Ecrit pour le quatorzième jour du Calendrier de l'Avent 2012 de la communauté sur DA dont le sujet était "Angel". Bonne lecture !**

***********Hermi-kô*****


End file.
